Tale of the Untold Future
by Janiqua
Summary: The world Chris was raised in was full of terror and cruelty. Following the actual series as closely as possible, this COMPLETE story reveals the life Chris lived and what brought him to journey into the past to fix the future.
1. Two Brothers

_It was dark in the Manor. Outside, the rain poured down upon the city in heavy sheets, and the young boy was certain it was leading up to a powerful, climactic storm. With no lights turned on in the entire house, the coming tempest seemed magnified ten fold and already served as a reflection to the boy's own inner turmoil. He couldn't fight the pain. He couldn't stop the tears pouring down his face._

_Nothing had changed in the past four hours. Nothing, that was, except for the darkness that slowly blanketed each room as night fell. The boy had hardly moved from the corner in which he now huddled. As the shadows defeated the waning light, he could barely make out the small piles of dust that had once been his mom, his aunt, and his cousin. Nor could he keep his eyes off the separate pile of dust… that had once been the murderer._

_No. Chris Perry Halliwell could not manage to even turn a light on. There was no way he could even move, much less attempt cleaning that dust up. He couldn't even bring himself to call for help. He couldn't do anything. Instead, he sat huddled on the floor, completely alone, and he cried. He was only fourteen. Why couldn't his life be like other kids? Why was everything being taken from him?_

_Sitting in the kitchen, Chris had a clear view of the dining room, and could almost see into the front hall of the Manor. And from his vantage point, he could see a dazzling blue white light reflecting off the walls as someone orbed into that front hall._

_Tense enough already as it was, Chris felt his heart stop beating while at the same time feeling the weight of it bearing down on his chest. He wasn't alone anymore._

_Chris trembled as he felt the presence of his brother. It was easy to recognize. It was powerful and confident, and more than that, it was Wyatt, plain and simple. But the thought of his older brother standing only two rooms away didn't bring Chris comfort. It terrified him._

_"Chris!" Wyatt shouted, his voice strangely accented and surprisingly concerned. "What happened?"_

_Instead of answering the call, Chris finally managed to regain some control of his body. Pushing himself onto his feet, he awkwardly stumbled towards a basement door – away from Wyatt._

_But that was a mistake. Wyatt heard him from the front hall. His hearing had always been sharp, and with the Manor being otherwise abnormally silent, any sounds Chris made seemed to echo out to the older boy. In an instant, Wyatt was in the kitchen._

_Right as Chris reached the door, it slammed shut in his face. Having expected as much, Chris immediately reached for the door handle. Only when he found that the door would not open was he unable to keep the surprise off his face. Trapped yet again, Chris turned to look behind him at his older brother._

_"Christopher," Wyatt's voice was almost gentle as he took a step towards the frightened boy. But then he stopped short, glancing down at the dust covering the floor. For one moment, Chris could detect the pain on Wyatt's face as he realized what he had been told had in fact been the truth. The Charmed Ones were gone now entirely._

OOOOOOOOOO

**Fourteen Years Earlier:**

The hospital that evening was buzzing with activity. Literally. An intercom constantly rang out while men and women called, answered, and talked on cell phones, or stared at clipboards or magazines, or were simply pacing around the waiting room. Everyone seemed tense or nervous, and while there was no panic or threat of any kind, a hospital could only ever be what it was. A hospital.

Phoebe Halliwell sat impatiently on a chair near the Reception Desk. Her brown hair was pulled neatly out of her face, but her chestnut eyes were bright with worry and anticipation. Looking around, she wondered why Piper was always so adamant about delivering her children in a hospital. Though she hadn't been able to do so in Wyatt's case, she refused to have a repetition of that joyous day with her next child. Not that Phoebe particularly blamed her.

It's just that I should be in there with her right now, Phoebe justified. Instead of waiting for her nephew out in this overcrowded room. But then Phoebe smiled, thinking about having another nephew. Or a niece. Phoebe had learned not to expect things like an unborn child's gender the first time around. All she knew for certain was that she just couldn't wait.

I wish Paige could be here, Phoebe found herself thinking suddenly and without warning. Instantly regretting how easily her mind wandered even still, Phoebe felt another burst of pain in her heart. It had been a year since her baby sister's death, and no amount of time would end the pain and guilt the youngest living Halliwell sister felt at the loss. It was the same with Prue. Some scars never healed. Silently she cursed the Shax demon, and the titans, and evil all together. Why must it all bring her and her family so much pain?

OOOOOOOO

The baby would come soon. Piper could almost sense it as she lay in a hospital bed, waiting. Glancing down at her round stomach, Piper couldn't help her smile from forming. Her son had grown inside of her, and was ready to be born. Though Piper had given birth before and knew what to expect, she was still struck by how miraculous it all was, even at this crucial point. The fact that the two of them had survived the nine months at all with everything that had happened was a miracle unto itself. Without Paige, the Power of Three had been broken. It was taking everything Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and even Wyatt had to stay alive. But perhaps, if all went well, with the baby, they could find hope once again, and live with happiness once again.

That was what Piper dreamt of. It was the one hope that was keeping her going. It was her strength. But at that moment, one thought grew prominent in her mind. Where was Leo?

OOOOOOOO

The caverns of the underground, a hellish land of demons, were dark and cold and immense. The shadows seemed to move with their own force, and the evil there was vile and perverted. Leo hadn't even fully arrived in the midst of it before he felt the familiar and sour bitterness of its taste in his mouth. The foul atmosphere of hell was in no way welcoming to a stray guardian angel.

Leo shivered slightly as he glanced around, taking in cavern walls and stalagmites and the reddish tint of lava from far away reflecting slightly on the walls around him. This was no place for a two year old boy. And god help any demon, spirit, or Elder that might dare get in the Whitelighter's way.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you feel that you have any power over this boy?"

"No."

The Fear Demon, Barbas, glanced down at the child that stood before him and his companion, trapped by magical crystals. The crystals seemed to prevent the spawn of the witch and Whitelighter from orbing, but other than that, Barbas was unsure of how effective they would be in the moments to come. Wyatt was no ordinary child. He had power unlike anything the Fear Demon had ever seen before. He was incredible.

"Being so young, I'm afraid the boy doesn't even know what fear is, much less experience it himself," Barbas explained ironically, glancing back up at the man who stood hidden in the shadows around them. "He's got potential. Killing him would almost be a shame."

"Killing him is the only option left," the man said in an abnormally calm voice. Stepping out of the shadows, Barbas could at last see the Elder clearly. There was a cold glint in Gideon's eyes that the Fear Demon would never have expected in any of his companion's kind. He slowly pulled an athame out from his robes. "Wyatt should never have been allowed to be born. He will be the death of us all."

Barbas smiled slightly, cocking his head at the Elder. "Is that fear I hear in your voice?"

Gideon glared sharply at the demon. "Don't get any ideas, now, Barbas. The very fact that I am interfering with Leo's family should prove to you that I am no being to trifle with."

"Ah, yes," Barbas nodded slowly and deliberately. He stared back down at Wyatt. The child looked back up at him, not crying, his eyes dry, unafraid, almost expectant. "But this is no ordinary boy."

"He shall have no ordinary death," Gideon said, as if that were some small way to show contrition for what he was about to do. Despite everything, he considered Leo to be his friend, and he respected the Charmed Ones more than any other witches. It would not be easy to come back from this, but Gideon could only do what he believed to be right. And this, he knew, was right. He held up the athame and blessed it.

OOOOOOOO

The baby was coming! Pain tore through Piper's body as several attendants and a doctor coached her through the labor and delivery. The pain was unlike anything she could remember, even with Wyatt. She screamed as exhaustion wore her down. She pushed. She pushed. And only one name tore through her mind. "Leo!"

OOOOOOOO

_"Leo!"_ Wyatt turned his head away from the demon and the Elder. He thought he had heard his mom. Longing to see her washed over him, and despite his youth, he felt homesick. What was this place and why was he being kept here? Where was his father?

"There."

Wyatt looked back at Gideon in time to see the Elder hand Barbas the athame. Barbas didn't see it at first. He had been studying the boy very carefully, and once he noticed Gideon holding the dagger out to him, he hesitated in accepting it right away.

"Bless it now," Gideon warned coldly, narrowing his eyes in impatience. "This must end now. The boy must die."

The severity in Gideon's tone alarmed Wyatt. Sensing that alarm, Barbas glanced back hungrily at him, waiting for it to turn into fear. He wanted to feast on fear that night, and somehow, he was interested to sense, Wyatt could recognize that desire. For a moment longer, Barbas ignored the athame.

_"Wyatt!"_

Once again, Wyatt heard a voice. Only this time it called his name, and he was certain it belonged to his father. Leo sounded afraid. Very afraid. For his son. Wyatt had to go to him. Had to find him and comfort him. Trying once more to orb, Wyatt remembered that he was trapped inside a circle of crystals.

"Barbas!" Gideon snapped angrily. The tone startled Wyatt, who felt tears form in his eyes. Tears of frustration and nothing more.

"There's no need to shout," Barbas objected, lazily turning to face the Elder. "I can hear you just fine."

"Take the athame," Gideon snarled. "This ends now."

Wyatt merely wanted to go home. Be with his father. Be with his mother and his aunt. He didn't like this place. He could sense the darkness wrapping around his small frame and consuming him. It felt heavy and liquidy and warm.

Gideon was forcing the dagger in front of Barbas. Wyatt found that he didn't like either of them. Especially the younger, darker haired man holding the blade. Wyatt wanted out, and it was Gideon keeping him locked in. Resentment built inside him. The Elder was right. It was time for this to end.

Barbas was a fracture away from accepting the athame when suddenly it orbed from Gideon's hand. They both started, and looked at Wyatt in alarm. The boy's eyes flashed a shade of red before the athame reappeared, buried deep in Gideon's chest. The Elder's eyes widened in shock and pain.

Barbas sneered at Gideon as the man slowly slipped onto the ground. "Hell never suited Elders in the first place, Gideon," the demon remarked before glancing once more towards Wyatt. When the boy turned his attention onto the evil creature, Barbas quickly counted his losses and shimmered from the chamber. There would be other days to fight this little guy – if fighting Wyatt even proved necessary any more.

Left completely alone, Wyatt stared down at the crystals. They were still all that was left between him and home. How to get past them?

"Wyatt?"

The young boy once again turned his head, only this time, it truly was his father who ran into the darkened cavern. But Wyatt found that he was not as happy to see his father as he would have expected. No; the boy felt contempt towards Leo, and no admiration. Something inside of him had changed in the moment he had orbed the athame into Gideon's chest.

"Oh, god," Leo immediately took in the sight of the fallen Elder, and could easily see the knife that had brought him down. "Gideon." Torn between rushing to the side of his close friend and immediately saving Wyatt, Leo found himself first at the dying Elder's side. "Gideon? What happened?"

Wyatt's eyes narrowed slightly at being ignored. His father had chosen to go to his would be murderer before coming to him. When had Leo stopped caring about him?

Gideon's eyes could barely remain open as he looked up at Leo. "I'm sorry, old friend…"

"I can heal you," Leo assured the Elder, reaching down to pull free the athame. Wyatt felt a surge of anger rip through him at the prospect of his father healing the Elder.

"You… can't…" Gideon's eyes were glazing over, and Leo's own eyes were full of tears.

"Who did this to you?" Leo demanded, but before Gideon could answer, he slipped into the afterlife. And his body turned into light and evaporated towards the heavens.

"No!" Leo shouted as tears filled up in his eyes. "Gideon!" The Whitelighter was unaware of the Elder's part in all of this, and the pain at losing his close friend threatened to overwhelm him. Jumping to his feet, Leo spun around, looking, and expecting, to find a demon. "Barbas! I know you're here!"

The Fear Demon did not come and did not reply. Leo angrily wiped his tears from his eyes as he tried to regain some control of his emotions. He was failing. He paced back and forth, looking up and down, searching for someone to blame. Someone to punish. All the while, Wyatt watched, somewhat surprised by his father's lack of control, and all the while growing more and more resentful. The young child could not understand why his father was so angry that someone who could do what Gideon attempted to do was dead, nor could he understand why his father continued to ignore him.

"Using an athame isn't like you, Barbas!" Leo shouted at no one. "I can't believe…" Leo shook his head, already beyond the known levels of grief and hate that a Whitelighter should ever feel. Wyatt could feel it forming inside his father. Darkness. A darkness that eventually grew to consume Whitelighters, and turn them into beings of darkness. Wyatt was too young to truly understand the concept of a Darklighter, but even he knew that it didn't suit someone as pure as Leo.

Leo shouted in anguish. Collapsing to the ground, he slammed his fists on the stone floor, his tears beginning to fall. "Barbas! Why…?"

Though Wyatt felt no sympathy for Leo, he did feel reluctant to allow his father to change. And Leo was changing. The baby could sense it, and he wanted to stop it. He didn't know why. He didn't understand any of this. But he wouldn't let it happen. For the first time since this all had started, Wyatt shrieked in a way only little children could. The sound was so young, so innocent, it would have fooled anyone into believing Wyatt was an ordinary, helpless child.

Leo looked up in surprise. Immediately remembering his son, Leo pushed himself to his knees, only able to stand half way up, and he stumbled clumsily over towards the circle of crystals. When he reached them, he pushed them away, breaking their spell. Wyatt looked up at his father triumphantly. That had been easy.

"Oh God, Wyatt," Leo's voice sounded close to breaking utterly and completely. He scooped his son up into his arms, and held him close and protectively. "I love you, Wyatt. I love you so much."

Wyatt could sense that love. But he didn't care about it, and he felt none of it in return.

OOOOOOOOOO

Phoebe was still sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. She had heard nothing from Piper's doctor and had no idea how it was going or how long it would take. Worry bit at her, and she couldn't help but wonder where Leo was. She sighed and shifted slightly in her chair. It was near impossible getting comfortable in this room.

The sounds that came with an opening door caught Phoebe's attention and she looked up in time to see her brother-in-law enter the waiting room. And in his arms was Wyatt.

Phoebe grinned and jumped to her feet. Rushing over to the Whitelighter, she held out her arms to her nephew. "Hey Wyatt!"

The boy stared up at Phoebe blankly as the woman took hold of him, relieving Leo. She stared down at him with a loving smile. "Guess what? You're gonna be a big brother really soon! It's so exciting!"

"How's Piper?" Leo asked, and Phoebe stared up at him in sudden concern. She could see in Leo's face that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Leo, what hap-" Phoebe was suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. Her empath powers took control of her mind, and everything that Leo was feeling in that moment transferred over into the younger witch.

"Phoebe!" Leo grabbed his sister-in-law as she stumbled forward, caught off guard by a wave of dizziness and confusion. Even after Leo's emotions left her, she was still unsettled by the shock of it.

Leading her over to a chair, Leo took Wyatt back into his arms and helped her sit down. Phoebe had tears in her eyes as she remembered the intensity of Leo's emotions. Sometimes, being an empath sucked.

"All right, Leo, what happened?" Phoebe demanded, leaning forward and resting her head in her hands.

"Gideon's dead," Leo told her gently, knowing how pointless it would be to lie. Phoebe would hear the truth sooner or later, and after feeling Leo's emotions, she deserved to understand.

"Oh my God," Phoebe looked up at the Whitelighter. "I'm so sorry, Leo." The pain and sympathy in her voice did not go unnoticed by Wyatt, who once again could not understand why they cared. Gideon had wanted to kill him!

"And Barbas is after Wyatt," Leo continued in an even softer voice. "He showed up at the Manor. He took Wyatt underground. He… I followed him."

Phoebe sat up sharply, staring at Leo in disapproval. "You should have come to me."

"I think Gideon tried to save Wyatt," Leo whispered, ignoring Phoebe's disapproval. "But Barbas… was just too strong. If he comes back, I don't know how we'll be able to fight him. Without the Power of Three…"

"And Barbas didn't kill you?" Phoebe asked, her head spinning from all this information.

"He wasn't there when I got there," Leo explained, looking down at Wyatt. "Wyatt was trapped by crystals, and Gideon was dying. I couldn't… I felt so helpless."

"I know," Phoebe assured him, reaching out to gently touch his arm. "You still do."

A doctor entered the waiting room and walked straight for Phoebe. She and Leo looked up, their expressions matching a deer's that had been caught by headlights. The doctor looked first at the witch. "Phoebe Halliwell?

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked, feeling all the strength leave her arms and legs. The doctor smiled then, and there was true joy in his eyes.

"There is someone your sister would like you to meet," he told her.

OOOOOOOOO

Later, when Piper was allowed more than one visitor, both Phoebe and Leo sat with her and the children. They were in a small recovery room, and Piper was lying on a white bed in a white gown, holding a small little form close to her chest.

Phoebe stood back holding Wyatt while Leo sat on the bed beside his wife and son. The joy pulsing through the room was unlike any they had felt in over a year. There were tears in Phoebe's eyes as she watched Piper and Leo meet their newborn son for the very first time.

"He's so beautiful," Leo whispered, reaching down to gently touch the baby's cheek. The feel of his son was soft and warm and fresh. Nothing that had happened in the past few years could touch this child. The Shax, the titans, Prue and Paige's deaths, and everything in between had no meaning in this room, because they were past, and this new baby was the future.

"I'm never letting him go," Piper told her husband as she stared down at the baby in her arms. Tears were beginning to form in her arms as well. "He's… so… he's such a blessing! I can't believe how much I love him."

They both gazed at him with a happiness they hadn't thought they would ever feel again. Evil had taken so much of their family away. But now love was bringing a new family into their hearts, and Piper and Leo felt waves of love resonating around them and promising to consume them. They surrendered to it.

Even Wyatt, as he stared down at his newborn brother, was pleased with the feeling. But then, without any warning at all, it shattered to an end.

Three men in white-gray robes suddenly appeared in the room. Phoebe jumped so hard she was surprised she didn't levitate to the other side of the bed. Leo was on his feet in a split second, and Piper's face had paled unnaturally.

"Leo," one of the strange men spoke calmly, lowering his hood. He had a kind, elderly face, and the Whitelighter immediately recognized him and relaxed.

"It's the Elders," Leo told his wife and sister-in-law. The first three Elders, in fact, to have taken the place of the hundreds massacred by the titans, who had later, mysteriously, kind of just vanished. Everyone knew that there had to have been something more to their sudden disappearance, but hard as any of them tried, they had been unable to determine the cause of the missing titans. But then, there were other demons to contend with, and the Charmed Ones weren't too anxious to go looking for trouble. But now… Elders had come to them? In a hospital?

Phoebe closed her eyes and sighed, knowing three Elders wouldn't be as bad as three demons, and she bounced Wyatt slightly as relief washed over her. Piper, on the other hand, was furious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded angrily. "Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry," one of the other two Elders spoke in a harsher voice. "No one but you will realize we're here. We've taken precautions."

"Oh, you hear that Leo? They've taken precautions," Piper's eyes were ablaze. "I guess that makes everything peachy, now doesn't it."

Wyatt glanced at his mother, somewhat delighted at her tone. He had heard her speak this way before, but at that moment, he truly appreciated it.

Leo ignored his wife, looking back instead at the first Elder. "Are you here because of Gideon?"

"Yes," the Elder replied sadly. Piper's eyes narrowed in confusion, and she looked from the Elder to Leo.

"What the hell is he talking about?" she asked, her voice somewhat softer. "What's wrong?"

"Gideon's dead," Phoebe gently informed her older sister. Piper looked at the other witch in amazement.

"How?"

"Wyatt," the second Elder spat. "Your son killed Gideon!" The anger in the man's voice was easy to recognize.

"You're lying!" Piper spat in equal fury.

"It wasn't Wyatt," Leo agreed. "Barbas-"

"Your love for your son blinds you, Leo," the third Elder scolded. "It is not your fault, but we cannot let the deed of your child go ignored."

"Barbas did not kill Gideon," the first man assured Leo. "It was Wyatt. We were watching it all."

Leo spared a glance at his son. Wyatt was watching the whole confrontation expectantly. It was almost as if he understood what was going on. Leo looked painfully back at the Elder. "Why would Wyatt do that? What about Barbas?"

"Yeah!" Piper practically shrieked. "Leo! Why the hell are we talking about Barbas?"

"Barbas kidnapped Wyatt," Leo informed the Elders, not glancing back at Piper. "I don't understand."

The first Elder sighed. "Barbas was taking orders from Gideon. Gideon ordered Wyatt be kidnapped, and Barbas obeyed. We don't know Gideon's motives, Leo, but whatever they were, he is dead now."

"Well maybe he deserves it if he's been working with a Fear Demon!" Piper snapped. All three Elders glared at the witch in resent, and Leo found himself maneuvering between his wife and them. Wyatt, on the other hand, was pleased that someone wasn't sorry that Gideon was gone.

"We've taught Wyatt to defend himself if he's in danger," Leo reasoned. "If Gideon threatened him in any way, you can't possibly hold it against a two year old boy for protecting himself. He doesn't even know what an Elder is!"

"We understand, Leo," the first Elder assured him. "But the fact is simple. Killing an Elder is a way for a person to Turn. Wyatt killed Gideon, and there's no denying that. It's possible that he's Turned, and if that's the case, he's a threat now."

"No!" Piper spat. "He's my son!"

Leo gazed at the Elders with more pain in his eyes than any one man should ever have to feel. Gideon was his best friend. Wyatt killed him. Somewhere in all of this, Leo had been betrayed twice. And by two people he cared greatly for. He suddenly felt sicker than he had when poisoned by the arrow of a Darklighter.

"Wyatt can't be evil…" Leo closed his eyes against the tears forming in them once again.

"He's not!" Piper told him confidently. She turned her head towards her eldest son. "Wyatt! Come see your mother." Wyatt immediately orbed from Phoebe and appeared beside his brother on his mother's lap. He glanced down at Chris, who was asleep and practically glowing with new life. Something about him drew Wyatt, and the older boy felt fond of this child. He looked up and smiled at Piper, who had tears in her eyes. Piper glared hatefully at the Elders. "If you come near either of my sons, I'll make you pay. I love them too much!"

"If you love Wyatt," the first Elder warned. "Then strip him of his powers and allow us to monitor him until we can determine if he is good or evil."

"How dare you even suggest that he might be evil?" Piper demanded.

"Piper," Phoebe spoke gently, trying to calm her sister. But Piper wouldn't be calmed.

"Magic has taken away my mother and two of my sisters!" Piper told the Elders. "I will not lose anyone else! You will not touch Wyatt!"

"What is so unreasonable about stripping his powers?" the first Elder asked. He glanced at the Whitelighter. "I doubt it would be permanent. Just allow us time to work past this." He then looked past Leo to Piper. "Your son needs help."

"My son needs protection," Piper spat back. "In case you've forgotten, the Charmed Ones aren't! Paige is dead! The Power of Three is gone! Asking us to strip Wyatt of his powers is unreasonable because we can't protect him every second of every day! It's a struggle keeping Wyatt safe when he does have his powers! I will not remove Wyatt's ability to protect himself!"

The first Elder opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Piper took a short breath, waiting for them to fight back, and ready to hold her position.

"It's too late," the second Elder finally replied. "You're a Charmed One, Piper. You can't protect evil."

Piper stared at the Elder stubbornly. When she spoke, her voice was sharp, cold, and steady. "I. Will. Protect. My. Son." Wyatt glared at the Elders victoriously.

"Leo," the first Elder looked to the Whitelighter for support, but Leo was just too dazed by what was happening to his family. He looked about ready to break down again.

"Leo!" Piper snapped, angrily waiting for her husband to take her side. And her voice did not go over Leo's head like the Elder's had. He stared at the three of them.

"Piper is a mother," he informed them softly. "The love she has for her children is something you can't fight. And what's more… I'm a father. Wyatt is my son and Piper is right. Removing his powers would be like asking a demon to come kill him. We can't do that."

The first Elder stared at Leo sadly, and then turned towards the last person who might still support him. "Phoebe…"

The empath was staring at the floor, and when every eye in the room landed on her, she still wouldn't look up to meet their gazes. When she spoke, her voice was heavy and full of sorrow. "It's not my choice. All I can say is that when Cole asked for a second chance, and I wanted to give it to him, Leo and Piper supported me. I owe them for that."

"And where is Cole now?" the second Elder sneered. "I thought the lot of you were smart enough to learn from your mistakes." Phoebe finally glanced up in anger, but she didn't say anything more.

"Get. Out." Piper ordered the Elders.

"We're sorry," the third Elder told them. "But we can't do that. We've given you enough leniency as it is. But this we cannot ignore." He held out his hand and the second Elder followed suit.

"I hope one day you will be able to forgive us," the first Elder told Leo sadly before he too held out his hand. The three of them began to chant.

"No!" Leo rushed forward, but the second Elder tossed up his other hand and Leo was suddenly on his knees, trying to breathe. Piper instinctively tossed up her hands, but none of her powers had any effect on the Elders.

"Phoebe!" she screamed frantically. The fear of losing Wyatt was beginning to overwhelm her.

Phoebe had rushed to Leo's side to help him in any way that she could. But her sister's call caught her attention and she looked up in panic. "I don't have an active power, Piper! I can't do anything!"

Piper stubbornly continued tossing her hands, but they didn't do anything. A white light began emanating out of Wyatt. "Please don't do this!"

The Elders did not reply. It was already being done. There was no stopping it now. Or so they thought.

Wyatt's eyes suddenly flashed red again. And then a moment later he was gone. The spell the Elders had been casting ended abruptly, as their victim had shimmered out of the hospital room. He had not orbed. He had shimmered and everyone there had seen or felt him do it.

"Wyatt!" Piper screamed in horror. Leo was suddenly able to breathe again, and he fell forward into Phoebe's arms. The Elders were enraged.

"You see?" the second hissed at Piper. "He has Turned!"

"Then we'll Turn him back," Leo growled from his place beside Phoebe on the floor. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened. They've all been evil at one point or another."

"They've never killed an Elder," the second continued. "You can't come back from that."

"Wyatt will," Phoebe whispered.

"He can't be allowed to grow up evil," the third Elder warned them.

"He won't!" Piper assured them. "I promise you that much."

"I certainly hope so," the first Elder told them gently. "If you cannot solve this, Piper, it will be up to us to do it for you." With that said, the three Elders vanished from the room, leaving behind Leo, Phoebe, Piper, and the newborn baby.

For a moment, no one spoke. Leo had tears in his eyes, and he was trying to blink them away. Piper looked like someone had dug a knife into her chest, and Phoebe, for all her experience with giving advice, did not know what to say or do.

Finally Piper could move again. She struggled to pull herself out of bed. "We have to find Wyatt."

"No, Piper, you're still recovering," Phoebe jumped to her feet and rushed to push Piper back into the bed. "You're too weak to go looking for Wyatt." Leo slowly turned to face his two girls. The look of anguish on his face tore into Piper's heart. She glared at Phoebe.

"Don't you get in my way Phoebe!" she hissed sharply. "You could have been more supportive, you know!"

Phoebe fell back as if she had been stung. "I'm sorry." Piper glared at her and once again struggled to get out of the bed. The baby she held close to her heart.

Phoebe's pain melted into concern. "No, Piper. Please. You have to stay in bed. You have to stay strong."

"My son is out there somewhere!" Piper reminded her furiously.

"And your son is here!" Phoebe shot back with equal ferocity. "Piper I will get Wyatt back for you! I promise that and you have to trust me! But for now someone needs to protect the child in your arms! He needs you just as much as Wyatt does!"

Piper stared at Phoebe, taken aback. But then she glanced down at her son, and her anger melted into sorrow and love. This child was so small. So fragile. She didn't want anything to hurt him. She had faith in Wyatt's strength, but this boy wasn't even twenty-four hours old. He was more precious to Piper than her own life was. Nothing could happen to him. She glanced back up at Phoebe and Leo.

While her sister was staring at her with those brown eyes that made her look so young and sad, Leo looked lost to Piper. He was in so much pain. They both gazed at her expectantly. Piper had long ago assumed the role of leader, and no matter what Phoebe said, the choice was hers to make. She took a deep breath.

"Okay," she agreed, falling back onto the bed. She nodded. "But please hurry."

Phoebe nodded in return before looking to Leo. He held his hand out to her, and upon accepting it, the two of them orbed out of the hospital.

OOOOOOOO

Hell had not changed in the short period that Wyatt had been gone. The only difference between then and now was that now Wyatt was here of his own free will and now there were at least a dozen demons standing in his presence. And none of them were going to try hurting Wyatt. They were here to serve him.

"A child like you, Wyatt…"

Wyatt looked up to see a very familiar demon leave the shadows and walk slowly to stand before him. "A child like you might never find fear. A child like you might well become the next Source." Barbas sneered. "In that case, any intelligent creature would do well to not get in your way. I have brought you demons that will serve you and do your bidding. As shall I." Barbas slowly inclined his head, gazing at the floor while Wyatt gazed up at him.

The young boy tilted his head slightly, staring at Barbas curiously. It felt amazingly refreshing and satisfying to have these demons flock to his service. Even to him, a boy not yet three years old, it was addicting. He wanted it to last. He wanted more of it. His eyes flashed red.

"Wyatt!"

The demons all spun at the sound of the new voice, and Wyatt looked up in interest. At the other end of the cavern, not even a hundred feet away, stood Leo and Phoebe. The majority of the demons hissed at the sight of the witch and Whitelighter. Wyatt's expression remained unchanged, and Barbas looked utterly delighted.

Leo took a step towards his son. "Wyatt, it's me. It's your father. It's time for you to come home." Wyatt's head shook slowly from side to side.

"A Whitelighter and a witch with no active power," Barbas breathed gleefully. His head rolled towards his shoulder. "And you've come to save the child. How truly touching. And pathetic."

"Pathetic my ass," Phoebe shot back, producing a vial of a potion. She threw it at a demon, who a moment later burst into flames. Pulling out two more vials, she levitated and shot forward. The demons instantly attacked, but in the year since Paige's death, Phoebe had become a very proficient flier and fighter. She easily dodged their attacks, throwing vials or chanting curses to vanquish the demons. She was, after all, a Charmed One, and even without the Power of Three, the Charmed Ones were not to be reckoned with.

Barbas watched, unconcerned. More demons were arriving, and not even Phoebe could fight forever. Especially with only Leo as backup. Wyatt was not in any danger.

The Whitelighter orbed beside his son. Wyatt looked up at his father as Leo fell to his knees before the boy. He gently took hold of Wyatt's arms. "Wyatt, please! I'm not going to let anything happen to you. The Elders won't touch you, I promise! Just come home with me!"

The baby disappeared, and the sudden space brought Leo roughly forward, forcing him to rely on his hands and arms to remain upright. Wyatt reappeared a few feet away from his father. Barbas turned towards Leo and looked casually down at the palm of his hand. There was plenty of fear in the Whitelighter to suck dry.

"Leo!"

The Whitelighter spun around in time to see Phoebe fall to the ground. His heart jumped into his throat when he realized there was a dagger lodged in her shoulder. The demons shrieked in triumph and dove towards her.

The pain in Phoebe's arm was like fire as she landed on the ground. Blood began seeping through her shirt, staining her skin and the cold dirt on which she lay. A moment later, three demons were on top of her. She screamed and fought back as their hands groped her body and as claws cut her skin. One hand found its way to her throat, and for a moment she couldn't breathe. This was not how she had wanted to die. This was not how she had expected to die. The demons were laughing as they beat at her, and she tensed as her shirt ripped in their abuse.

Suddenly white light appeared between her and the demons. Suddenly Phoebe was blanketed by Leo's solid form. She dared open her eyes and a moment later she was once again consumed by a white light. And she felt the familiar magic as Leo orbed her away from harm.

A moment later, Phoebe was lying on the floor of the Manor with Leo still lying on top of her. Her blood was now soaking him as well, and Leo wasted no time in tearing out the dagger, pressing his hands to her wound, and healing her.

Once the pain was gone, Phoebe burst into tears. Leo threw aside the dagger and pulled the witch up into his arms, holding her close, wishing to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Leo!" Phoebe told him between her sobs. "I couldn't fight them!"

"Ssh," Leo slowly rocked her back and forth. "You did your best. It's not your fault. None of it is."

"I don't think I can stand it!" Phoebe sobbed. "What did we do wrong? Why is this happening to us?"

"It's because we're strong," Leo whispered as he held her. He found that he was trying to convince himself of this as much as he was trying to reassure her.

"If we were strong," Phoebe cried. "Prue would be alive and Paige would be alive and good would win and evil wouldn't! That's the way it's supposed to be!" She shook violently and she couldn't keep from crying. "Everything is supposed to be okay!"

"It will be," Leo promised her. But Phoebe didn't believe it.

"It won't be," she sobbed. "Nothing will ever be okay."

OOOOOOO

_It was almost eight o'clock. The rain poured outside harder than ever, and lightning shot across the sky with a violent burst of thunder following it close behind. Chris felt sick as he was orbed into another mansion, this one just as dark as the Manor. But other than that, this mansion was nothing at all like the place Chris had grown up in. It seemed larger and much, much colder. It had not been dusted in a long time, and cobwebs grew in the corners of the rooms. Whatever furniture was left in this empty, forlorn house, was covered in white sheets, making the entire place look haunted._

_"No!" Chris shouted when he realized he was in a place he knew nothing about. Not even certain where he was anymore, Chris felt more exposed and more vulnerable than ever. "Let me go!" He turned towards his brother, who was standing behind him and holding his right wrist tightly. Chris tried pulling it free, even using his left hand to try prying Wyatt's fingers off. But there was little point. Wyatt was enormously powerful, and Chris just wasn't._

_After a few moments of struggling, Wyatt finally humored the boy and savagely released him. Chris landed heavily on the floor, his breath knocked cleanly out of him. Shivering, he crawled as far away from Wyatt as he could before his strength completely left him. Curling up into a ball, he shivered as if the cold were too much for him._

_Wyatt slowly sank to his knees, staring down at his little brother in some concern. "What happened, Christopher?" he asked again._

_Chris glared fiercely at his brother. "Didn't she tell you? I'm surprised you care."_

_"Don't be like that," Wyatt's voice grew harsh. "I didn't want this to happen!"_

_"She was…" Chris closed his eyes and tried fighting the pain once again. "Aunt Phoebe… There was gonna be another…" Chris choked and for a moment he struggled to breathe._

_"I'm sorry you had to watch it happen," Wyatt whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop it."_

_"Let me go," Chris pleaded softly, looking down at the floor. The blue velvet carpet was soft to his skin, but the wood underneath it was hard to his body. "I just want to be left alone."_

_"I can't let you go, Chris," Wyatt told him sadly. "At least not until I find out who's responsible. The Elders are against us, and now without mom and Phoebe to protect you, there will be others out there who will want you dead."_

_Those words rang heavy in Chris's ears. Who could possibly want him dead? He was just a fourteen-year-old boy! He had never done anything to anyone in his life! Unintentionally, Chris let out a small sob._

_"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Chris," Wyatt told him fiercely._

_Chris looked up at his older brother. "Why do you care about what happens to me?"_

_Wyatt stared at his brother with a strange kind of intensity. "You're the only family I have left."_

_OOOOOOOO_

**Ten Years Earlier:**

Summer was ending, but the warm evening air in San Francisco was as humid as it had been for most of the season. The Halliwell Manor was alive with light that night, and though only two figures occupied the beautiful house, there was a peaceful atmosphere present that was all too often a stranger inside those walls.

The TV was on – the channel tuned to a cartoon station where Tom and Jerry were literally tearing down the house. On the floor of the parlor, an aging man lay with a four-year-old boy, both of whom were coloring in a small black and white paged book as they watched the television.

Victor Bennett felt a slight pang of guilt about allowing Chris to watch the TV. He knew Piper preferred to keep her kids away from it, fearing that with too much exposure to the magical box, they would grow up to be lazy couch bums. But at that moment, Piper wasn't home, and Victor would spend time with his grandson as he saw fit.

"Grandpa," the four-year-old boy stopped coloring long enough to glance up at his companion.

"Hmm?" Victor glanced down at Chris attentively. He loved the child to death, and every time Chris called for him, Victor felt a wave of joy flow through his heart and soul.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Chris asked in his soft, baby voice. And in that instant, Victor's joy melted into bittersweet sorrow.

"They'll be home soon, sweetie," he told the boy. "They're looking for your brother."

Chris contemplated that for a moment, then turned back to his coloring. For awhile, Victor watched the little child, wondering once again how it was possible to love some tiny boy as much as he loved Chris. Sometimes it threatened to consume him. He couldn't stand it, the overwhelming desire to just pull the boy close into his arms and never let go. His love for Chris was suffocating, and he wanted to be suffocated by it. He promised himself that since he hadn't been there for Prue, Phoebe, and Piper, he most certainly would be there for Chris.

At that moment, the front door opened and both Chris and Victor heard the familiar sound of Piper and Phoebe entering the Manor, chatting away like best friends in high school. Chris's face lit up, and Victor grinned.

"You see?" he said triumphantly. "I told you they'd be home soon." Chris jumped to his feet and rushed into the front hall.

"Mama!"

Piper was standing by the door, balancing a grocery bag in one arm and a small boy in her other arm as she struggled to lock the door. Phoebe stood close by, carrying only one bag, but with a rather swollen stomach.

"Hi, Chris," Phoebe smiled enthusiastically at her nephew before looking back at Piper. "I'm telling you, Piper, if I do move out, we can make it work."

From his place in the parlor, Victor struggled to his feet. "Who's moving out?" he demanded as he turned towards the front hall. When he saw Piper and the small boy in her arms, he stood deathly still.

"Is that the TV I hear turned on?" Piper demanded, marching purposefully into the parlor. She glared at Victor in annoyance before gently placing the boy on the floor and grabbing the remote. Once the TV was off, she let out a large grin and turned towards the kitchen. Grabbing the second grocery bag from Phoebe, she disappeared into the other room.

Phoebe glanced quickly at her reflection in the hallway mirror before smiling at her father. "Hi daddy. You wouldn't mind if I moved in with Jason, would you? I mean, I'm due in a few months, and he wants to be close to me and our baby." She looked down at her round stomach and rubbed it lovingly with her hands. "I never thought I'd be a mommy."

"Phoebe…" Victor's face was pale, and Chris could sense his grandfather was upset about something. The little four-year old walked slowly into the room, staring at the other boy curiously. The other boy looked to be two or so years older than him, probably six. In his hands he was holding a small toy truck, and was staring at it very intently.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed in concern. "What's wrong, dad?" She looked up at him as if nothing out of the ordinary were going on. That was what concerned Victor the most.

He gestured to the other boy. "Is that Wyatt?" His voice was a soft hiss, but Wyatt heard it and looked up at his grandfather innocently. He looked exactly like any other boy his age. He was small, pale, his hair was a striking blonde, and his eyes a brilliant blue. He wore white sneakers, jeans, and a reddish purple soccer jersey. His round face and soft skin looked so pure, so untainted, Victor couldn't believe that this was his eldest grandson. He was just like any other normal six-year old boy.

Phoebe playfully hit her father's shoulder. "Of course it is, you goose. Who else would it be?" She let out a sharp laugh before turning towards the stairs. "Well, I think I'm gonna get some sleep. Jason and I are planning a big day tomorrow."

"Now wait a minute!" Piper strode back into the front hall, glaring at her sister in disapproval. "We have not finished discussing this yet. Phoebe, you can't move out!" Piper's gaze landed on Chris and Wyatt. She took in her younger son watching her older son play with the toy truck and smiled lovingly. "Now Wyatt, share your toys with Chris, you hear me?"

Wyatt glanced up at his mother for a second before he looked down at the toy in his hands. Ever so gently, the boy placed it on the floor and looked over at Chris expectantly. The younger boy cautiously made for it, but Victor reached Chris first and picked him up. There had been nothing evil or threatening in Wyatt's movements, but Victor wasn't going to take any chances. Holding Chris firmly in his arms, the aging man glared at his two daughters.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Victor demanded. Phoebe blinked in surprise, and Piper frowned angrily.

"Watch your mouth, dad," the witch ordered, obviously irritated. "What's gotten into you? There are children in this room!"

"Yeah!" Victor agreed, glaring at Wyatt in concern. "It's the 'children' part of that statement that's got me upset, Piper!"

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked, her anger turning into concern. "Dad, what's the matter."

White blue light filled the corner of the room. Everyone turned in time to see Leo appear, looking confused and as alarmed as Victor felt.

Chris smiled. "Daddy!"

However, Leo ignored his younger son as his eyes fell onto Wyatt. Then he turned frantically towards Piper. "Where'd you find him?" Wyatt's eyes narrowed at the sight of his father.

"What are you talking about, Leo?" Phoebe asked, coming up to join her sister.

"I'm talking about Wyatt," Leo informed them urgently. "Where'd you find him?"

"We didn't find him, Leo," Piper frowned, growing concerned with her father and her husband's apparent hallucinations. "We raised him. Don't you remember?"

Leo glanced at Victor, and the latter suddenly paled in understanding. "Oh god." He gently placed Chris on the floor before rushing towards his daughters. "He's done something to the two of you! You have to snap out of it!" Victor grabbed Phoebe's shoulders and held her tightly. "What did he do to you?"

"Dad," Phoebe tried pulling away from her father, obviously scared. "Dad! Lemme go! What's wrong with you?" She managed to break free and she stumbled backwards a few feet, her face pale and her eyes bright with worry.

"That's not going to help, Victor," Leo warned the other man. Piper looked from one to the other. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Look," she barked. "If the two of you don't calm down right now, I'll freeze ya both so Phoebe and I can figure out what's wrong with you in some peace!"

"There's nothing wrong with us, Piper," Leo told his wife in concern. "It's Wyatt…"

"There's nothing wrong with Wyatt," Piper snapped. Leo calmly shook his head.

"He's doing this to you," he told her gently. He refused to look at either of his sons as he focused entirely on his wife. If he had glanced at Chris, he would have seen a small, hurt, and terrified little boy. If he had glanced at Wyatt, he would have seen a furious one.

"No," Piper denied, suddenly vicious. "Wyatt's our son, Leo! And he wants to be loved again!"

"Wants to be loved again," Leo repeated coldly. "Why? Wasn't he loved yesterday?" There was obvious sarcasm in his voice, and though Piper didn't understand it, Phoebe did.

Her eyes flashed white for a second before returning to their normal chestnut brown. And then they filled with horror. "Oh my God."

Piper spun around towards her sister. "Phoebe, not you too…?" Phoebe looked from Piper to Wyatt, and then up at Leo.

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell us," Leo told her, glad to see the spell was reversible at least.

"Piper!" Phoebe turned towards her older sister, close to panicking. "Yes! It is Wyatt and he is your son and I know how much you love him! But he's evil and he's trying to trick us!"

Wyatt glowered at his aunt and slowly began walking across the parlor, glaring at each of the adults in turn.

Piper was shaking her head in denial. "You're wrong!" she screamed and tossed her hands up. Phoebe was thrown across the room and landed hard against the far wall. She let out a soft groan before crumpling to the floor.

"Phoebe!" Victor shouted in alarm.

"Piper!" Leo shouted in horror. Both men rushed towards Phoebe in concern.

Piper stared at them as they helped her sister. Then she looked down at her hands in shock. What had she done? Fear began filling inside of her, and she looked over towards Wyatt and Chris. Both of her children were staring at her, one in approval, the other in complete horror. And then, a moment later, Wyatt orbed out of the Manor, taking Chris with him.

"No!" Piper screamed as her eyes flashed white for just a moment. And then the spell was broken.

Phoebe's eyes fluttered open. "I'm okay, I think." She winced as Leo and Victor helped her to her feet. They all turned towards Piper. The other woman was standing with her hands tangled in her long brown hair, looking for all the world like she had just broken out of a hundred years of isolation. There were tears burning in her eyes.

"Piper?" Leo asked, concern for his wife replacing any other priority he might have had in those moments.

"They're gone," Piper was trembling as she sank to the floor of the Manor. "They're both gone!"

OOOOOOOO

Wyatt orbed Chris into a small park that was at that moment abandoned. There was a small pond nearby, a swing set, several benches, and monkey bars. The grass was green and well kept, and it would have attracted great attention in the afternoon. But at that hour, most small children were safe in their houses eating snacks or watching TV. Wyatt and Chris had the place to themselves.

Wyatt grinned at the other boy. "This is good! It was so boring in there with 'em grownups. Now we'll play!"

Chris struggled away from his brother and plopped down on the ground, pouting. "I don't wanna play. I wanna see my mommy and daddy. And I was watch'n Tom 'n Jerry!"

"That ain't no fun, little brother," Wyatt objected, pouting right back at Chris. "What's fun is actually being part a Tom 'n Jerry. Have you ever made a mouse fight a cat before? In real life? That's fun! We should have fun, you and me!"

"Why?" Chris asked, suspiciously. "You're a big kid. Big kids are mean!"

"I know," Wyatt grinned. "But you 'n me's brothers. We gotta play together."

"You're not my brother," Chris disagreed. "You jes' another kid! My brother's something important! It wouldn't be another boy. I'm the only boy my mommy and daddy need!"

Wyatt cocked his head at Chris in confusion. "Don't cha know what a brother even is?"

"Yeah!" Chris nodded importantly. "It's what they're all looking for! They always tell me I have one and that they're looking for it."

"I bet cha don't know what it is," Wyatt said cruelly. "I bet cha don't know what it even looks like!"

"I do too!" Chris objected, glaring at Wyatt resentfully. He opened his mouth to say something more, but couldn't think of anything. His lip trembled and tears formed in his eyes. "I do too know what it is…" he said grumpily.

Wyatt took pity on his little brother and walked over to sit next to him. "I'm your brother, Chris… It means I gotta look out for ya. We both got the same mommy and daddy."

Chris glanced up at Wyatt curiously. "How come I never seen ya before? Why you make mommy and daddy sad?"

Wyatt frowned. "They ain't sad."

Chris glowered at Wyatt resentfully. "They are too! Very sad! And it's your fault because they're sad because of you!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Wyatt glowered at his little brother. "You ain't fun." He crossed his arms sullenly.

"I'm plenty fun!" Chris objected. "No one's sad because of me! They're sad because of you! You're no fun!" Wyatt pouted.

At that moment, there was another flash of blue white light. Both Wyatt and Chris looked up in time to see Leo orb into the park with Phoebe.

"Chris!" Phoebe called when she saw the little boy. Chris grinned.

"Daddy! Aunt Phoebes!" He ran past Wyatt and straight towards the grownups. Leo knelt down and scooped the little boy into his arms, never taking his eyes off Wyatt. Phoebe took a few steps towards the older boy, who then retreated a few steps. Phoebe stopped short and stared pleadingly at her nephew.

"I love you, Wyatt," she told him sincerely, kneeling down on the grass. Her round stomach was easily noticeable in that position, and she smiled. "I'm gonna have a daughter soon, honey, and she's gonna want two older cousins to look after her. You need to come home now."

"They don't want me," Wyatt objected, meaning his father and grandfather. Leo shook his head.

"That's not true, Wyatt," he told his son gently. "I love you very, very much, and so does your grandfather. We want you to come home with us."

"I tried to," Wyatt pointed out.

"You used magic," Phoebe reminded him. "You don't need magic to be with us. You don't need to cast spells to find your family, sweetheart, you just need to choose to be good. Make that choice, and we can be a family again. Wouldn't you like that?"

Wyatt stared at her, uncertainly. He took a step towards her, then hesitated and looked up at Leo. He was standing, holding Chris, waiting patiently for his eldest son. And as for Chris, he was sucking on his thumb and watching Wyatt intently, with his other arm wrapped around his father. And for a moment, Wyatt was jealous. He wanted to be held by someone just like that. Only, he didn't want it to be his father holding him tightly. He wanted someone else.

He took another step towards Phoebe. "I want my mommy."

Phoebe grinned joyfully, tears forming in her eyes as she held out her hands to him. "I'll take you to her, Wyatt, I promise."

Wyatt was about to run into his aunt's forgiving arms when out from the shadows, six young women emerged, striding meaningfully into the park. Wyatt hesitated, looking at the women in surprise. He hadn't sensed them approaching. Phoebe slowly rose to her feet, looking around her apprehensively.

"Leo?"

The Whitelighter stared at the women in confusion. "They're witches."

One witch, a tall, thin woman with long, golden hair, glowered at the Whitelighter. "Leo."

"Tamora?" He shook his head in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Phoebe glanced at Leo in even more surprise. "A witch that you're acquainted with?"

"She used to be one of my charges," Leo explained unhappily. He looked back at the witch. "I don't understand."

"I'm very sorry, Leo," Tamora told him, somewhat gently. "I respect you. I really do. But the Elders have assigned us with this task, and we're going to fulfill it."

"Wait a minute," Phoebe cut in, shaking her head. She glared at Tamora in confusion. "What task are you talking about?"

Tamora gestured towards Wyatt. "We must vanquish the potential Source. Please don't try to stop us."

Leo carefully placed Chris on the ground before stepping towards the six witches. "Are you telling me the Elders have ordered you to kill my son?"

"They didn't want you to know," Tamora explained gently. "They thought you couldn't handle it. I shouldn't have told you, but this has to end tonight."

"Now just, hold on!" Phoebe objected, stepping between the witches and the boy. "No one is going to kill Wyatt."

Tamora glanced at Phoebe thoughtfully. "I'm glad it's you here, Phoebe, and not Piper. You've made this sacrifice before. It'll be easier for you to accept."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, feeling a chill inside her heart.

"You've felt love for the Source before," Tamora reminded her. "But when he needed to die, you found the strength to see it through. You can do it again."

Phoebe felt sudden rage fill up inside her. She glowered angrily at Tamora. "You little slut."

"Wyatt is not the Source," Leo spat, just as angrily, stepping up beside Phoebe. "I won't let you hurt him."

"Very well," Tamora accepted that answer. "It does not matter. You are just a Whitelighter, and Phoebe's most threatening power are her teeth and nails."

"I've heard that before, believe me," Phoebe glowered.

"Wyatt dies tonight!" Tamora hissed.

Annoyed, Wyatt's eyes flashed red and within seconds six demons shimmered into the park. Tamora and the other witches felt their eyes widen in alarm as the demons moved to stand protectively in front of Wyatt.

"Oh, this is just great," Phoebe held up her arms in frustration, glaring at Leo. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We protect Wyatt," Leo replied, much to Tamora and the other witches' surprise.

"You would fight on the side of demons?" Tamora asked. "On the side of evil? I thought you were a Whitelighter, Leo. Not a Dark one."

"I'm not a Darklighter yet," Leo shot back. "And Wyatt's not the Source. But if the Elders can't see that and you can't see that, then what else are we supposed to do to survive?"

"Wyatt can still be saved!" Phoebe added.

Wyatt scoffed at that before walking over towards Chris. No one noticed him do that, except for Chris himself. The smaller boy looked up at his older brother.

"Wyatt?"

The older boy glanced down at Chris fondly, and smiled at him. "You don't think this is fun?"

Chris shook his head. "It ain't fun. It's bad."

"It's the way things are," Wyatt replied, taking Chris's shoulder and orbing him away from the park. A moment later, they were standing once again in the parlor of the Halliwell Manor.

"Leo?" Piper ran from another room, her voice filled with hope and fear at the same time. She froze when she saw Chris and Wyatt. Both boys looked up at her at the same time, a vision of a world where they were both part of a tightly knit family that evil could not touch. Tears flooded into Piper's eyes. "Wyatt…"

"Daddy and Phoebe are in a park three miles away," Wyatt told his mother softly. "They're fighting witches with my demons."

"Oh, god," Piper's tears dried as fear consumed her. They would need her help. She rushed towards Chris and Wyatt, falling to her knees before them. Taking Wyatt's shoulders gently by hand, she gazed at him pleadingly. "I have to help them Wyatt. But I'll come back, I promise. Please… Please, oh god, Wyatt, I love you so much! Please be here when I get back!"

Wyatt did not reply, but Piper wasn't waiting for him to. She turned towards Chris and kissed him tenderly on his forehead before jumping to her feet and racing towards the door. Both boys watched her leave in silence.

"Wyatt…" Chris turned towards his older brother, who looked back at him questioningly. Chris looked so lost and confused, but Wyatt found that he didn't hold his brother's apparent weakness against him. They were, after all, brothers. Chris pouted again. "Aren't cha gonna stay with us? We're family."

"I know, little brother," Wyatt put on a brave face for Chris. "We are, an' nothing's gonna change it. But I won't stay here. Maybe we can play together later."

"Wyatt!" Chris made to grab Wyatt's hand, but the older boy had already orbed out of the Manor, leaving his brother behind.

OOOOOOOO

Only fifteen minutes had passed before Leo orbed Phoebe and Piper back into the Manor. Things had not gone as smoothly as planned. The witches had definitely put up a fight, and though Leo and Phoebe had fought against them on the side of demons, when the witches began to lose, Leo couldn't help it. He had to protect them. So he had begun fighting off both witches and demons, and Phoebe followed his lead. Neither one of them were particularly prepared for a fight at all, and things were looking grim until Piper showed up. And when that woman got angry, she was savage.

First she froze the demons, and then she blew them up one after the other. Both Phoebe and Leo, and especially the other six witches – some of whom were gravely injured at that point – were amazed that Wyatt had called for demons weak enough to be vanquished by Piper alone. In this one fight, the Power of Three didn't need to be bothered, and not even the Power of Two was necessary. Piper was enough. But then, she was also extremely pissed.

By that point, the three witches who could still stand had all rushed to the aid of the three who couldn't. Finding themselves on their knees before Piper, both Leo and Phoebe could read the alarm on their faces.

"Piper," Leo took a step towards his wife. "It's over. They might fight Phoebe and me, but they won't fight you."

Piper looked at him for a single moment. He could see the tears in her eyes. Tears of anger and extreme pain. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her. But before he could, she strode closer towards the six witches, who were watching her apprehensively.

"Piper," Tamora – who had not been hurt in the least, but was kneeling beside one of her friends protectively – tried calming the more powerful witch. "It needs to be done."

Piper, despite all her anger and torment, spoke in a low, calm voice. "If that's true, then no one is going to hurt him unless that person is a part of this family. Wyatt will not be killed by a stranger."

"He's not going to be killed by his mother, either," Tamora pointed out. "You don't have it in you to kill your son. And you won't forgive them if they do it for you." She gestured to Leo and Phoebe.

Piper looked down at the ground for a moment, as if considering the other witch's words. But then she looked up, and her expression was solid and stubborn. "I will do what is right. Saving Wyatt is what is right. And it can and will be done, but only if you and the Elders and everyone like you stays the hell away. If you come near my son, or my family at all, I will kill you."

The witches stared at Piper in shock. Even Phoebe was stunned and hurt by her sister's words. Leo walked towards his wife.

"Piper," he spoke gently, and she turned to him, tears in her eyes even then. He reached out lovingly and stroked her face. "Let's go home now. Put this behind us."

Piper's face broke, and her tears flooded down her face as she surrendered to Leo and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Holding her close, he looked to Phoebe and nodded. She walked towards them and gently placed one hand on Piper's back and the other on Leo's shoulder. He orbed them back into the Manor.

Phoebe let go of Leo immediately, and the Whitelighter picked up his wife in his arms. Carrying her into the parlor, Leo whispered words of comfort into her ears. But those words ceased as he stopped short in surprise. Inside the parlor, Victor was sitting on a chair with Chris in his lap. Standing a few feet away, were the same three Elders who had visited them on the day of Chris's birth. Each of them looked completely and utterly furious.

"Phoebe!" Leo looked over his shoulder and watched his sister-in-law come running into the room. Her face paled considerably when she saw their guests.

"Uh-oh."

Piper forced herself out of Leo's arms and, wiping the tears from her eyes, faced the Elders with surprising composure. "I just vanquished half a dozen demons. What do you want now?"

"Your husband and sister were fighting _with_ those demons," the second Elder savagely pointed out. "And you threatened the other witches!"

Leo crossed his arms. "What's your point? You put a bounty on my son's head and you didn't even have the courage to tell me."

"It would have been less painful if your son turned out dead with no explanation," the third Elder explained softly.

Phoebe shook her head slightly. "No it wouldn't have. Not knowing… the uncertainty… It would have hurt more. And I promise you that if you keep sending witches after Wyatt, he'll just have his demons kill them. They're safer if they don't get involved."

The first Elder stared at Phoebe in consideration. "Maybe." Phoebe glanced towards her father and her nephew. Both were watching and listening with sorrowful expressions, and her father looked ten years older than he actually was. Phoebe regretted having to put them through this, and surprised herself by wishing that this entire problem would just disappear.

"We cannot condone you fighting beside demons," the second Elder spat furiously. "If you persist in aiding evil, you will be considered evil."

"Wyatt was an inch away from coming home and renouncing any evil that might be inside of him," Leo spat back. "This could have ended tonight, but because of the witches you sent after us, it didn't work!"

"Leo!" the third Elder cut in. "We are tiring of your impertinence. Do not defy us!" With that, the three Elders once again faded and vanished.

"I hate them," Piper growled, stating aloud a feeling she had felt ever since they had tried tearing her and Leo apart.

"Piper," Leo turned to his wife and pulled her into his arms, holding her closely. She surrendered to him again, and he led her over to a couch and sat down with her, holding her while she cried. "I love you, Piper. I'm so sorry…"

Phoebe sank tiredly to the floor. She gazed once again at Victor and Chris, both of whom looked as exhausted as she felt. And then she turned towards her sister and brother-in-law. "We need to talk."

They both glanced at her and she took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, but they needed to hear it. She looked down at the floor. "I've been thinking about this. I know, better than anyone, what it's like. I loved Cole more than life itself, but the longer I tried keeping him alive and making him good, the more he managed to hurt me and the stronger he became. Maybe the Elders are right. Maybe… if Wyatt dies, it'll hurt more than any torture any Source could put us through. But with time, things could become normal again. We could finally move on, and heal, and actually have our lives back."

"No," Piper pulled away from Leo and fled from the room. She ran up the stairs and a moment later Phoebe, Leo, Victor, and Chris heard her door slam shut. Phoebe winced, closing her eyes and trying not to cry.

OOOOOOOO

Wyatt struggled to keep from crying. He knew it was okay for children to cry, but he didn't want to be a child. But he also didn't want to be a demon. He didn't know what he wanted, but he wanted things to be different. He was tiring of Hell.

In the shadows of the dark and menacing cavern, the Fear Demon watched with his head tilted backwards lazily. Rolling it forward, he stepped into the firelight, towards the small child. Wyatt fascinated him on so many levels. Not only had he no fears, but he looked small and delicate and just so… human. Outwardly, he looked like any normal six-year old boy. Inwardly, he had power unlike anything Barbas had ever encountered before. Not even Cole – Balthezar – had power like Wyatt.

"I don't understand!" Wyatt suddenly shouted out in a childlike tantrum. "Everybody hates me! I just want a family! What did I do wrong?"

Barbas sneered. The boy, like any other child, could not remember events that had happened in his life when he was a baby. No one could expect him to remember killing an Elder when he was two, and Wyatt certainly didn't. In his mind, this was how it had always been in his life, and there was seemingly no cause for it, not reason for it. It was just the way it was. And Wyatt despised it. But Barbas could easily use that to his advantage.

"It's not what you did, Wyatt," Barbas explained coldly, but in a soft voice. Wyatt looked up at Barbas sharply, his mind so easily manipulated. Barbas smiled softly. "It's who you are. No matter how hard you try to be good or evil, the Elders will always fear you and abhor you. Nothing you do can change that, and as long as they have their way, you will never be allowed to live with your family."

Wyatt's face twisted in anger, and he angrily held a hand up in Barbas's direction. Fire poured fourth from it, consuming Barbas in an inferno of flames. A moment later, the fire died, but Barbas did not. The Fear Demon could not so easily be vanquished, even by someone as powerful as Wyatt. But the display of anger and evil pleased the demon very, very much. He smiled slightly. But Wyatt was not any less upset. He looked thirsty for blood.

"The Elders have no power over me!" Wyatt declared furiously. "If I wanna be with my family, they can't stop me! And if they try to, I'll kill 'em!"

OOOOOOOO

The atmosphere inside the Halliwell Manor had not eased, and Victor knew there would be no peace that night. It might take a long time for Piper to forgive Phoebe for her words, and Victor also knew the process of that forgiveness would be very, very painful. He didn't know much about magic or fighting evil, but he did know that ever since the girls had become Charmed Ones, it had been one ordeal after the next. And now, more than ever, magic tearing them apart. It was ruining their lives and they didn't deserve it. No one did, especially the children.

As the hour darkened, Victor held Chris in his arms and walked up the stairs towards Piper's room. The four-year old was tired and ready for bed. He had been through a lot, and he felt so small and delicate in his grandfather's arms.

"Grandpa?" the boy's voice was soft and high. Victor glanced down at the boy, who looked up at him with wide, tired eyes. "Why's mommy mad at Aunt Phoebes? I don't understand…"

"Ssh," Victor whispered softly as they came to a pause outside Piper's room. Before he could say any more, the door opened and Leo quietly walked into the hallway. When he saw Victor and Chris, he gave them both a tired smile. It seemed like everyone was ready to drop dead from exhaustion.

"Leo," Victor reached out to touch his son-in-law's shoulder. "How is she?"

"Tired," Leo replied in a soft whisper. "She's in bed now. She cried so hard I don't know if she has any tears left. I wish I could take away her pain."

Victor nodded his understanding. "She's not the only one in pain." Victor glanced down at the boy in his arms very quickly before looking back up at the Whitelighter. "Please. Spend a moment with your son. It'll make you feel better."

Leo shook his head, quickly looking away. "I better talk to Phoebe. Besides, it might do Piper some good to be with Chris." Without saying anything else, Leo headed towards the stairs and began his descent. Victor closed his eyes and sighed before turning towards Piper's door and knocking. When he was not favored with an answer, he opened the door and walked inside anyway.

The room was unlit and dark. Leaving the door open to allow the hallway light in, Victor walked towards Piper's bed. She was lying on it above the blankets, facing away from him with her head buried in her pillow. She was not moving.

"Piper…" Victor hesitated, wanting nothing more than to hold his daughter, but knowing it wasn't what she needed at that moment. She needed her son. "Chris wanted to say goodnight."

Piper slowly rolled over and looked up at her father and son. Even in the dark, Victor could see that her eyes were red and puffy. His heart ached to see her heart broken in her face. For a moment, no one spoke, and then Victor set Chris on the ground. The small boy looked up at his grandfather, who knelt down beside him and whispered something into his ear. When Chris nodded, Victor smiled, stood, and left the room.

A moment after his grandfather had retreated, Chris slowly walked towards his mother. She watched him as he carefully climbed up onto her bed. Sitting on the mattress beside her on his knees, he looked at her with extreme solemnity before he spoke. "I love you, mommy."

Piper let out a small sob before she reached for Chris and pulled him close into her arms. Holding him to her heart, not unlike the way she had on the day of his birth, she felt her anger and hate quickly evaporate. It was replaced with complete and unconditional love for her tiny son.

"I love you, Chris," she whispered into his ear. "And I won't let anything happen to you."

For a few more moments, the two of them remained in that position, unmoving, unspeaking. It felt like Heaven to Piper, and after an eternity, she still would never willingly let him go. When she spoke next, she spoke in a soft whisper, not wanting to spoil what peace Chris was able to give her.

"It's time I tell you something," she whispered. "There is something you need to understand."

Chris didn't move. He didn't look up at her, he didn't fidget, but just lied still staring off into the darkness of the room. "What?"

"There's two kinds of people, Chris," she told him gently. "There's good people, and there's bad people. And they're not the same." She paused for a moment, wondering where to go from there. "And… while good people want what's best for others, bad people want to hurt others. They want to cause people pain." It should have been easy to explain this to Chris. She should have had practice with Wyatt. But she had never been given that chance, and so this was her first time ever teaching one of her children the difference between good and evil. It simply wasn't fair.

Chris frowned. "Why?"

"Because they enjoy it," she told him. "Because they're mean and cruel, and they don't know any better. They're just… bad. And it's wrong."

"It's against the rules?"

Piper took a deep, slow breath. "Bad people don't care about rules, Chris. And good people don't need rules because they follow them anyway, and would follow them even if there weren't any."

"That sounds hard…"

Piper smiled slightly. "It is hard. Because sometimes, there really aren't any rules. Sometimes, you don't know what the rules are. You could do one thing, and it could be bad, or you could do something else that's good, and you don't know what to do because you don't know which is which. So you have to make a choice…"

Chris wasn't sure he understood. "When aren't there rules?"

"Whenever you don't know what they are," Piper felt like she was repeating herself, but she didn't lose patience. All the while, she wondered if a four-year old were even capable of understanding.

"Then how can you follow them?" Chris's voice was getting higher, as if he were close to giving up trying to follow his mother's words.

"You can't," she whispered into his ear. "If you don't know what the rules are, you can't follow them. In those moments, you don't search for a rule to follow, you figure out what's right and you do that."

"How'll I know what's right?" He was whimpering now, getting frustrated, but Piper didn't mind.

"Sometimes it's not easy," she warned him. "Sometimes it looks right in every direction. You have to search very hard sometimes to figure out what's good and what's bad. It's the hardest thing in the world. And you'll make mistakes, Chris."

"An' then I'll get punished?"

"You might," she replied truthfully. "But what's important is that you learn, and grow, and become better. You wanna get better, Chris. Always better."

"What if I'm bad?" Chris asked, sounding small, like a frightened animal. "What if I'm bad on purpose?"

Piper looked down at her son and bit her lip. "That'll make mommy very sad. She'll cry."

Those words finally led him to look up at her, and in great concern, too. "I don't wan' cha to cry!"

"Then don't be bad, Chris," she whispered, pulling him even closer to her. "Never be bad. If you're bad, it'll hurt me more than anything else will in the world. And I'll cry very hard."

Chris abruptly changed the subject. "How come you don't laugh? I never hear you laugh!"

Those words stung Piper's heart, and she felt like it had been torn from her chest. She shivered slightly. "Chris… If you're very, very good, you'll make mommy very, very happy. And I promise you, you'll hear me laugh one day. Just stay good, and strong, and perfect… Like you are right now… and no matter what happens… I'll laugh. Just for you. I promise."

OOOOOOOO

Piper wasn't sure how long she and Chris lay in that room, unmoving and silent. It had to have been at least an hour. She could tell that Chris was still awake – his breathing hadn't taken that soft regularity that it did when he slept. But still, just holding him in her arms, waiting the night away, brought more comfort to Piper than anything else in the world could.

The Elders thought she was evil. Or at least growing evil. But Piper knew that wasn't true. Just holding Chris in her arms, Piper could feel purity unlike anything the Elders could even begin to comprehend. In those moments, there was nothing evil in her or Chris or her room. The love was just too strong, the peace just too solid. Evil and the pain that was brought with it, had left her entirely.

That was the first thing Wyatt felt when he orbed into her closet. Carefully, and silently, he cracked the closet door open just an inch, and peered out into the room. He could not remember ever feeling anything like this before. The unconditional love resonating between the mother and child was like a blanket, covering Wyatt along with everything else. It was the most pleasing sensation in the world to him. He wanted more of it, and he wanted it to last forever.

Chris suddenly shifted in his mother's arms, and rubbing his eyes tiredly, he looked up at her. "Who was that boy in the park? Said he was my brother."

Piper nodded sadly. "His name is Wyatt. He is your brother, and I love him very, very much. I would do anything for him, like I'd do anything for you, sweetie. I just wish he'd come home."

"Why doesn't he?"

"I don't know," Piper pulled her baby close. "The bad people I was talking about earlier… They stole him from me… And he became confused… and people started trying to hurt him and he did what he could to protect himself. I just wish he didn't have to protect himself. I want to be the one protecting him."

"Those people that were here today…" Chris hesitated. "They were so angry…"

"I know," Piper agreed. "I wish you didn't have to see them like that. I wish everything was different."

"I felt safe with Wyatt," Chris said bluntly. "He was tough. And he wanted to play. I told him I wouldn't play with him, but I would have anyway. I wanted to. But he couldn't think of anything fun to do."

Piper smiled. "Well, maybe the next time you see him, you can think of a game to play with him. Tag or hide and seek. Something where neither one of you can get hurt."

Chris sounded surprised. "It's okay if I play with him? Those men said he was bad."

"Maybe he wouldn't be bad anymore if you played with him," Piper whispered hopefully. "Maybe if you're nice to him, you can convince him to be nice back. And then he'd be good. And we could be a family. I want that more than anything else."

Wyatt listened to all of this and beamed, incredibly pleased. Barbas had never in his life said anything that pleased Wyatt greater than this did. This was on an entirely new level of pleasantness. Both his brother and his mother offered him something that he wanted much, much more of.

"Mommy…" Chris hesitated once more before plowing on ahead. "When'll we be a family again?"

Piper felt fresh tears in her eyes. "I don't know, sweetheart. But it'll happen. I love you, and I love your daddy, and I especially love Wyatt too much to not let it happen."

And that was all Wyatt needed to hear. He pushed open the closet door and bolted out. Piper shot upright, ready to throw her hands up in defense. Chris slid off her lap and onto the mattress beside her. Wyatt, however, was unalarmed as he climbed up onto the foot of the bed.

"Wyatt!" Piper nearly shrieked. Mixed emotions burned through her veins as she stared at her son in uncertainty.

"Mommy!" Wyatt looked at her with a longing she had never seen in his eyes before. "Let's be a family now! Please! Make my nightmares go away!"

Once again, in one night, Piper's heart broke into pieces. "Oh Wyatt, come here!" She held out her arms, beckoning him. After what seemed like an eternity, Wyatt made his way into her arms. She pulled him close to her heart, and Wyatt held her back. She had never felt closer to her eldest son in her entire life.

Chris beamed, and not wanting to be left out, he climbed back onto his mother's lap and wrapped his arms around her. She was crying again, but as she held her two sons to her heart, the tears were of joy.

"I love you, Wyatt," she whispered tenderly. "I'll make your nightmares go away. I won't let anyone hurt you." Smiling, she caressed the back of Chris's head. "Chris, this is Wyatt. He's your brother. And I want the two of you to love each other as much I love the two of you."

Wyatt glanced over at Chris and Chris looked over at him. They both nodded slightly, but at that moment, neither wanted to be brothers. They wanted to be their mother's sons. And for a few more heartbeats, that was exactly what they were.

"Piper?"

One softly spoken word ended it all. The three on the bed looked up in surprise to see Leo step into the room. His face was lined with fear and worry.

Piper sat upright once again. "Leo it's not what you think!"

Leo backed up and turned towards the hallway. "Phoebe!"

In a split second, Piper was off the bed and on her feet. "Leo don't!"

And then, before anyone could do anything else, a single, middle aged woman shimmered into the bedroom. Everyone stopped short and looked at her uncertainly. Her eyes immediately landed on Wyatt and she held up a hand. An athame instantly appeared in it.

"No!" Piper screamed as the woman threw the dagger towards the boy. Flinging up her hands, Piper managed to stop the blade mid-flight. Racing towards it, she grabbed it out of the air and stood in-between her son and the assassin.

By then, Phoebe was up the stairs and in the room. She stopped short when she saw Wyatt and the stranger.

The assassin glowered at Piper in annoyance before shimmering to the other side of the room. Piper sensed her presence and, spinning around, she threw the athame back at the assassin, who caught it expertly.

"Dammit!" Piper cursed, realizing Wyatt and Chris were both in the woman's line of fire. "Boys!"

The woman held her dagger poised to throw. When she finally tossed it, Wyatt wasted no time in grabbing Chris's arm and orbing out of the way.

"Oh thank god," Phoebe gasped when she saw both her nephews were unharmed. Wyatt and Chris reappeared on the floor behind Piper, and the athame embedded itself into the backboard of the bed.

Piper tossed up her hands in an attempt to vanquish the assassin. But she only succeeded in throwing the woman back up against the wall. The woman took only a second to catch her breath, and then she threw out her hand as well. Piper was thrown backwards.

"Piper!" Phoebe and Leo both screamed at the same time. They ran to help her get back on her feet. Meanwhile, the assassin turned her attention back onto Wyatt. They boy's eyes flashed red. All he wanted was to be with his mother! First his dad had to ruin it, and then this assassin had to show up and try killing him! The amount of frustration he felt coursing through his veins far outweighed the peaceful content he had felt in his mother's arms, and yet, it was that content that he had preferred. How dare this woman come and take that from him? Why couldn't he just be left alone?

Rage filled up inside his heart. He hadn't done anything wrong! He had just begun to embrace his mother's love! Maybe Barbas was right. Maybe he would never be allowed to be with the people who loved him. Not unless he fought for it.

Holding up his hand, Wyatt watched as fire flooded towards the assassin. She only had time enough to widen her eyes in alarm before she burst into a pile of dust.

"Wyatt, no!" Leo shouted in horror. By now, Victor had made his way up the stairs as well, and he stared into the room in shock. Phoebe, Leo, and Piper were still on the floor, and they were gazing at the six-year old boy with a new kind of dread filling their faces. Chris slowly backed away from him.

Wyatt glanced over at them in confusion. What was…? Then he realized what was wrong. He had killed someone. Not even his mother had wanted to see him do that, even if it was to protect them. Suddenly feeling shame like he had never felt before in his life, Wyatt couldn't bear to look back at them. Tears filled his eyes, and he orbed out of the Manor. There was only one place he could go to truly belong. And that was with Barbas in the underground.

Long after Wyatt had left, the Halliwell family remained as still as stone in Piper's room. No one could move, and no one could speak. Piper was finding it hard to breathe. Wyatt had killed a woman before their very eyes!

Finally, Phoebe was the first to overcome the shock. Pushing herself to her feet, she spun around to glare at Piper and Leo. "That is it! I have had it! I can't do this anymore!"

"Phoebe?" Leo slowly stood up, bringing Piper to her feet as well. Both stared at Phoebe in alarm. She was glowering at them, close to rage, close to tears, filled with great emotion.

"I can't live this life anymore," she told them frantically. Gesturing to her swollen stomach, she continued. "I'm going to have a baby! My own baby girl! I will not allow her to grow up in these conditions! And neither one of you should allow Chris to grow up in these conditions! Think about what you're putting him through! God, Piper, this has to end! You have to think about Chris's future! He can't grow up like this! And I refuse to life like this any longer! If I wanted this kind of life, God! I would have stayed with Cole!"

"You don't mean that…" Piper stared at Phoebe in disbelief, but Phoebe had never been more serious in her life.

"You have to accept this," she told them in a gentler, pleading voice. "You have to move on. Do it for Chris!"

"Chris will be just fine!" Leo snapped angrily. Piper grimaced at the sound in her husband's voice, and Victor looked at the floor. Phoebe didn't look away from Leo, but as an empath, she could feel the emotions of everyone in the Manor clearly and painfully. They didn't understand it was more than she could tolerate. Especially when she sensed Chris's anguish. But Leo had no idea what Chris was feeling. He had only one son on his mind. "It's Wyatt we need to be worried about!"

His words echoed in Chris's ears. _"Chris will be just fine! It's Wyatt we need to be worried about!"_ Chris felt the tears build up in his eyes. He felt them fall down his face. And Phoebe felt like dying as the boy ran towards his grandfather and begged to be held and cared for.

OOOOOOOOOO


	2. Terrible Changes

OOOOOOOOOO

_Lightning flashed across the sky outside. Chris sat huddled in a corner once again, his knees bent up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Wyatt was curled up on top of the white sheet covering a couch not far away, watching his brother intently. Chris was seemingly ignoring him as he stared into space, his red eyes too dry for anymore tears._

_"A demon killed Prue, Phoebe, and mom…" Chris suddenly said, his voice quiet and trembling._

_Wyatt nodded. "I know… But it'll be okay, Chris. I can take care of you now."_

_Chris shook his head. "All she wanted was for us to be a family." He looked up at Wyatt blankly. "She just wanted us to be good."_

_Wyatt shrugged. "I can't distinguish between good and evil, Chris. They're the same to me."_

_Chris continued shaking his head glumly. "They're not the same. Mom told me that in those very words." Wyatt glared at his brother, growing irritated._

_At that moment, a fresh, blue white light appeared in the center of the room. Chris hardly reacted to it at all, but Wyatt jumped to his feet as their father orbed into the room._

_"Get out!" Wyatt demanded as soon as Leo took solid shape. The Whitelighter barely glanced at the older boy before focusing on Chris._

_"I'm getting you out of here."_

_Chris glanced up at his father, but made no other motion, and did not say a word._

_"You'll stay the hell away from him," Wyatt hissed, hating his father with his entire being._

_Leo tensed, and glanced at the boy in frustration. "You're not what he needs right now, Wyatt!"_

_"I don't care!" Wyatt spat back. "I'm what he's got!"_

_"I'm his father," Leo replied, pushing past Wyatt and kneeling down in front of Chris. He stared at his younger son in concern. "Come on, Chris. Let me take you home."_

_Chris shook his head once again, slowly, as he stared at his father in extreme sorrow. When he spoke, the bitterness in his voice was unimaginably apparent. "No, dad. I'll be just fine. It's Wyatt you need to worry about."_

_Leo looked like he had just been slapped across the face as Chris burst into a fresh round of tears. He wept as if he had never stopped, and the anguish resonating from him won sympathy even from his brother._

_Leo stood and slowly backed away from his son. "Chris… I am so sorry."_

_"Cut it," Wyatt broke in, glaring at his father in rage. "Not get out!" The older boy tossed up his hand and Leo was suddenly blanketed in blue white light again. Wyatt forced Leo to orb as far away from San Francisco as possible._

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

**One Year Earlier:**

San Francisco had been in the midst of an excruciating heat wave, but that did not stop a group of young teenage boys from playing a game of basketball. The court was behind the high school, adjacent to both the school's gym and parking lot. And unlike the inside court, this one on the outside wasn't in the best of shape. Old and well used, it had a worn look to it with the cement on the ground that needed a new paint job and the two backboards that looked ready to collapse. Even the two nets were made from chains instead of rope. A single wire fence ran along one side of the court, separating it from the parking lot. On the other side, several benches were positioned where kids left their bags and water bottles, and from where other kids watched. But in the heat of the afternoon, few kids were outside other than the six boys on the court playing three on three. There was little reason for them to be, especially on a weekend.

Not far away from the court, one teenage girl sat up against the school wall in a slight, shady area. She was one of the few who happened to be on campus that Saturday, though she looked completely miserable because of it. A bag lay on the ground beside her, and a few textbooks sat open on the cement. Appearing to be doing nothing more than studying, her eyes often wandered over towards the six boys on the basketball court. And they focused on one boy in particular.

The girl herself was beautiful. Only seventeen, anyone could tell that she would grow into a gorgeous woman with a superstar face and body. Her skin had a natural tan, and her long hair was a silky brown highlighted from time in the sun. Her eyes were dark and penetrating, and she resonated with magnificence. Dressed in a black skirt and white tank top, her body was especially arresting as she showed it off in an attempt to keep cool outside in the afternoon sun.

The heat was increasing with that sun. The girl could see the sweat soaking through the clothes of the boys on the basketball court. Most of them wore baggy pants and t-shirts of various colors, but one boy in particular wore blue jeans and black t-shirt. He wasn't sweating nearly as profusely as the other boys, though he was playing as hard as they were. She knew he had magic in his veins, which was precisely why he interested her so much. While she had no understanding of how the other five boys managed to play in such heat – other than their complete devotion to the game that motivated them to go at it even in extreme conditions – she did get that this boy, only thirteen years old, deserved special appreciation for it. And special attention.

But then _he_ appeared and her attention was drawn away from the boy. Focusing instead upon the teenager who had shimmered into the shadows not far from her, she felt her body tense, attentive and ready for anything. It always impressed her how he managed to shimmer somewhere while successfully avoiding human attention. No one aside from her had seen him appear out of thin air. But no amount of appreciation or respect for him eased her apprehension when he was nearby.

He glanced at her and she immediately glanced back down at the book in her lap, forcing herself to relax and appear outwardly composed. She knew she had succeeded when she sensed his approval. Appearing to be what she wasn't was a special skill of hers, and she had been well taught in her ways. _He_ apparently appreciated her talent, for he still tolerated her after so many months of her service. She was good at what she did, and he considered her to be an asset in his ranks. And when a person as independent and vicious as Wyatt Halliwell – a person who would rather do something himself than allow some incompetent fool to screw it up – had even a handful of assets in the form of people, those people were considered to be quite accomplished. She was no exception.

Sensing his piercing gaze leave her, she quickly looked back up at him. For someone who was only fifteen years old, Wyatt had a darkness and a power unimaginable. It made him seem far bigger and much more menacing than any other demon she had ever encountered. Fifteen or not, he was no teenage boy. He was a true Lord of darkness and magic – and as cliché as that might sound, it was the only word she could come up with that described it. He was tall and strong. His body was perfectly sculpted for a grown man, not for a boy trying to grow into manhood. He had golden hair that almost touched his broad shoulders, and his eyes were deep and fierce. Power radiated from him, and even then, with those eyes fixed on someone else, she felt small and helpless. She hated the feeling.

Following his gaze, she noted that it was on the same boy hers had been on earlier. That wasn't a big surprise. They were, after all, brothers.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The ball entered the hoop one last time before the six players finally grew too tired to keep at it. The sun was like hell shining down on that court, and Chris Halliwell could see heat waves in some places around them. Now he wasn't that hot or tired, not yet, anyway, but when his five friends decided to head over to a bench where several water bottles and a large orange water cooler sat waiting for them, he didn't complain. Instead, the small band talked and laughed and teased while they took a momentary break from play.

Josh Denington, an African American who was one of Chris's closer friends, dribbled the ball over to the bench until they reached it. He then bounced it towards Brian Winter, who caught it with one hand, and grabbed his water bottle. Conversation was light, and Chris listened happily as his friends talked back and forth, every once in awhile throwing in his own jibe. In his opinion, the best part of getting together with these guys wasn't the game itself, but the water breaks they took while playing the game. All of it got his mind off of his family, and even in the scorching heat it felt good exerting energy in a way that was both constructive _and_ normal.

Chris took a large drink of water before closing his bottle and carelessly tossing it back on the bench. Thoroughly at ease, Chris glanced over at Josh, ready to say something before completely forgetting what it was when he noticed the strange expression printed on his friend's face. Suddenly that ease turned to tension.

"What's up?" Chris asked, not sure he wanted to hear. Josh glanced at him before nodding at something behind the thirteen-year old. Confused, and slightly suspicious, Chris turned towards the school.

"It's that guy who's been following you…" Josh spoke softly, even though the court was relatively far from the section of the school he was focused on.

Chris tensed even more as his eyes found Wyatt. His older brother was standing not far from a gorgeous high school girl who sat on the ground. When Wyatt saw Chris looking at him, the older boy crossed his arms, but his expression didn't change. He continued looking arrogant and cruel. Chris felt his heart fly up into his throat as he spun around, looking back at Josh. His friend was watching him in concern.

"He's not following me," Chris hissed softly, hoping his other four friends weren't paying attention – and they weren't. Brian and Jeremy Sullivan were already headed back onto the court. Chris stared at Josh in denial. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't," Josh shot back. "That guy's been following you for weeks. I've watched him do it. And I've seen you staring at him, too. He's freaking you out and that's freaking me out, man."

Chris suddenly felt the heat every bit as much as the rest of his friends must have. Feeling sick and slightly dehydrated, he slipped and a moment's panic showed on his face. Josh didn't miss it. They both knew he was right. Chris was being followed, and it unnerved the boy. Though he knew Wyatt, and though Wyatt was his brother, anyone could only take being stalked for so long before fear and helplessness caught up with them. At first Chris hadn't minded Wyatt watching him. He had hoped that maybe his brother would come out and talk to him, and they could get to know each other better, like they had so long ago in that park. But Wyatt had kept his distance, and even when Chris tried approaching him, Wyatt managed to keep away from him. After awhile it had escalated, and suddenly Chris felt like Wyatt was there every time he turned his head. It wasn't brotherly. It was predatory, and Chris preferred his father's neglect to his brother's constant and suffocating presence.

"Have you told anybody about this?" Josh demanded, the concern in his voice spilling out. Chris looked at the ground, which was enough of an answer for his friend. "Why the hell not?"

"There's no one to tell," Chris replied, looking back up at Josh with fear in his eyes. For one, not even Darryl Morris was prepared to try handling a guy like Wyatt, much less anyone else at the police department. Leo wasn't ever around, and Chris wasn't sure he'd ask for the Whitelighter's help even he was. And finally the young boy was just too ashamed to tell Phoebe or Piper. He was ashamed of admitting that he was afraid of his older brother. For Chris had grown to fear Wyatt greatly. Who wouldn't fear even their brother if he was constantly following… watching… stalking.

"Man, Chris," Josh whispered, shaking his head. "That guy looks big enough to snap you in half. You shouldn't risk playing a tough guy." The rest of their friends had moved back onto the court. They were bouncing the ball back and forth between them, waiting patiently for Chris and Josh as they continued talking and laughing like nothing else in the world mattered. Chris longed for that kind of luxury.

"What's he want with you, anyway?" Josh asked, frowning and crossing his arms. "Who is he?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Chris replied simply, secretive by nature about his personal life. His parents absolutely forbid him from discussing magic with innocents. And while secrecy had been a burden to the Charmed Ones on many occasions, Chris didn't mind keeping secret the fact that his older brother practically ruled the underground. Who'd want to be friends with him if they knew that – and if they even believed him?

Josh held up his hands. "Hey, whatever man. It's your life. But I'm warning ya. Kids getting stalked never turns out good. Especially with men. And in cases like yours… that's just wrong."

Chris glared at Josh in disbelief. "Yeah. That's comforting. Thanks." Josh shrugged, trying to be indifferent for Chris's sake, but the concern still remained painfully apparent in the boy's eyes.

"Hey," Josh suddenly made his voice sound upbeat. "You wanna get out of here? I'm really not in the mood for another game, and they can still play two on two."

Chris tensed at the suggestion. If they left, in all probability, Wyatt would just keep following them. And though Chris knew he wouldn't be able to play another second of the game with Wyatt there either, he felt slightly safer in a larger group. At thirteen, he still hadn't developed any powers – unlike his nine-year old cousin, Prue, whose telekinesis matched her eldest aunt after whom she had been named. And without any real powers, Chris was just as helpless against Wyatt as the rest of his friends were. But there was some safety to be found in numbers.

"Chris! Josh!"

Both boys looked over towards the court to see Brian, Jeremy, Alex, and Zack waiting for them, finally growing impatient. It was Brian who had called to them. "You wanna hurry up?"

The commanding tone in Brian's voice might have sounded a little too arrogant, for both Chris and Josh glanced over at Wyatt, who still stood watching in the shadows of the school building. There was a frown on Wyatt's face that could be detected even in the distance and poor lighting.

Josh made the decision for Chris. He looked back at Brian. "Nah, we're done! Gonna head out and get something to eat!" The four other boys complained, but Josh ignored them. He grabbed Chris by the arm and started shoving him towards the parking lot, away from the school.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Chris objected to Josh's forcefulness. The two boys headed off at a brisk pace. But it wasn't brisk enough.

Wyatt suddenly did something he hadn't done in all the weeks he had been stalking his brother. He approached them. He approached them quickly and silently and from behind, catching them both off guard when he finally caught up with them. Forcefully maneuvering himself between Chris and Josh, he roughly shoved the African boy away and wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulders.

"Whoa!" It was a struggle for Josh to remain on his feet as he stumblingly turned back towards the two brothers. As soon as Wyatt had touched Chris, the boy had tried jerking away. Wyatt easily pressed him against his body, but Chris fought back and Wyatt wasn't in the mood to fight his brother. After letting him go, Chris shoved away and faced his brother in complete alarm.

Wyatt grinned. "Hey there, little brother, what's goin' on?" Josh's eyes widened in surprise and he stared at Chris stupidly.

"Brother?"

Wyatt turned and backed away from them just far enough so that he could look at them both at the same time. "What, didn't Chris ever tell you about me?"

Josh's mouth hung open and Chris looked quickly over his shoulder at the basketball court. The rest of his friends were standing together, huddled as a group as they watched from a distance. Chris could tell they were curious, but hesitant to approach. He hoped they didn't as he turned back towards his brother. "What do you want?"

"Well, I thought I wanted the same thing as you," Wyatt said, staring at his brother with his intense eyes. "I just want to spend time with my little brother. I'm keeping an eye out for you. Taking an interest in your life."

"Well, you can stop," Chris shot back with an insolence that reflected his mother's.

"Somebody's gotta have an interest in your life, Christopher," Wyatt said simply. "To make up for dad's lack of." That hit right where Wyatt knew it would. He smirked, satisfied beyond measure, when Chris's face twisted into hurt.

"You and dad aren't the only ones in my family," Chris reminded his brother softly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Josh made to approach Chris, but stopped quickly when Wyatt's hard gaze landed on him. Instead, he nervously addressed Chris from where he stood. "The psycho who's been following you around is your _brother_?"

As upset as Chris was becoming, he could only throw up his hands and reply in a single word. "Apparently."

"But that's…" Josh stared at Chris and then at Wyatt in utter disbelief. "Weird…"

"Oh," Chris nodded his head in sarcastic agreement. "You think? There's a reason I didn't want to talk about it."

"Hey, Chris," Wyatt stared at his brother in slight amusement. "Try to relax, okay?"

Chris shook his head, slowly backing away. "Wyatt, if you're finally here to talk with me, then listen, too. I want you to leave me alone. Stop following me."

Wyatt crossed his arms and stared at Chris in sick pleasure. "What'll you do if I don't? If you haven't told mom yet, you aren't gonna do it any time soon. And I'd pay money to see you call for dad, just to see your face when he ignores you." Chris looked away as if he'd been slapped.

Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stop it, Chris. We both know dad hates you, so just get over it. There's someone else I want you to meet."

Anger tore through Chris's body and he looked up first at Josh and could see the anger mixed with alarm on his face. Then he faced Wyatt and noticed his brother was looking back at the school. Turning, both Chris and Josh watched as the girl who had been sitting against the school's brick wall stood and walked towards them. She moved with easy grace, and Wyatt could sense how impressed both Chris and Josh were with her. He smiled slightly.

The girl quickly reached them. Chris could tell she was at least four years older than he was, yet he still couldn't help but stare at her. She was staring back at him, but in a different way. It was as predatory a gaze as Wyatt's was. Cold. And intense.

Wyatt glanced at Chris. "This is Bianca." Glancing back at her, he gestured towards his brother. "And Chris."

Chris continued staring at her, but she had turned her attention back to Wyatt and stood there ignoring him while Wyatt ignored her, still too focused on his brother.

"She'll protect you," Wyatt told him. Chris noticed a flicker of disgust cross her face a moment before she expertly hid it. Wyatt had not noticed and did not address her apparent disapproval. But Chris, as much as he loved her body, couldn't stand the thought of her "protecting" him – especially as she obviously found him revolting. Indignant, Chris turned towards Wyatt.

"The only one I need protection from is you," Chris retorted. "I don't want to have anything to do with her."

"Right." Wyatt rolled his eyes in a way that demeaned Bianca. The message in that word and expression was apparent. Any teenage boy with eyes would want to have _everything _to do with her. Chris glanced sideways at Bianca and once again caught anger slip onto her face before disappearing. Wyatt still hadn't noticed it, which was very impressive in itself.

"You know what, Wyatt?" Chris demanded, suddenly losing it as anger flowed through him at the insult Wyatt had tossed not only at Bianca, but his brother, too. "You can just go to hell!"

Wyatt actually smiled at Chris's ferocity. "So you do have spirit. Who would've thought?"

"What do you want?" Chris was close to shouting. "You follow me around like some sort of animal, and then you tell me you've got a girl out to protect me? You can't be both my friend and stalker, Wyatt!"

"I can be whoever the hell I want to be," Wyatt told Chris calmly. "And I can do whatever the hell I want to do."

"Yeah?" Chris asked, forcing his voice to soften. "Whatever happened to wanting mom? To wanting the nightmares to go away?" And that hit Wyatt right where Chris hoped it would – much to Chris's misfortune.

"Nightmares?" Wyatt demanded angrily. He held up his hand in an angry fist, and suddenly Chris couldn't breathe. Panic took over him as he grabbed his neck in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. Wyatt was glowering. Josh shouted something in alarm, but Chris, already feeling the effects of oxygen deprivation, couldn't make out the words. He did see, however, Wyatt hold out his other hand. Josh went flying across the lot, landing heavily on the cement a couple yards away. Chris would have screamed if he had been able to make any sound at all. Instead, he sank wearily to his knees.

Wyatt glared at him hatefully. "I'll show you what a real nightmare is, Christopher." His eyes narrowed slightly and Chris's body was flung around so that he faced the basketball court. His friends were running towards him, shouting frantically. Chris wanted nothing more than to shout at them to stop. To run the other way. But he was choking on magic, and couldn't make a single sound.

Suddenly, all four of the boys were flown backwards. They landed separately on the cement court, and Jeremy and Alex didn't move after that. Brian and Zack both sat up slowly, but Zack had a hand behind his head, as if holding an injury. Chris choked in fear as he choked from the magic.

The basketball rolled slightly away from Brian before it suddenly lifted into the air on its own. And then it plowed towards Brian. The boy screamed as the ball collided powerfully against his face. He rolled away from it, but the ball came at him again. It hit Brian over and over again until the boy rolled up into a ball, trying to protect himself as much as he could against it. And the onslaught didn't end.

Chris didn't know how long Wyatt forced him to watch the ball strike down on Brian with a severity that no basketball had ever known before. Chris felt sick with no oxygen left in his lungs. He knew Wyatt was keeping him alive, but before it ended, Chris wished Wyatt would just leave him to rest in peace. He wished he could just close his eyes and use the power his mother promised he had but had not yet developed. He wished he could protect his friends from his brother. He wished he didn't have a brother.

Suddenly the ball fell from the air and landed motionlessly on the ground. And then Chris could breathe again. Falling forward on his hands and knees, Chris gasped for breath, and his lungs burned painfully as tears stung his eyes. He had never felt pain like this before. He didn't want to ever again.

Wyatt reached for his brother and flipped him onto his back. Chris held up his hands in a small attempt to keep his brother away from him, but Wyatt easily pushed those hands out of his way and grabbed the boy's head to pull him close. His grip was tight, powerful, and painful. Chris grimaced as Wyatt forced him to look into his angry, savage eyes.

"Things won't ever change," Wyatt hissed with brutal ferocity. "You're too young to possibly be able to understand that. But don't worry." Suddenly Wyatt regained control of his temper and stared down at Chris thoughtfully for a moment. His grip gentled, but that brought no relief to Chris. He stared up at his brother with more fear than he'd ever felt in his life.

All of a sudden seemingly very pleased, Wyatt brushed some hair out of Chris's face with an almost brotherly affection. He leaned over the boy and quickly kissed him on the forehead before pulling away again. Confusion mixed into the boy's expression along with everything else he was feeling. Wyatt smiled. "You'll get there, little brother."

The older boy shimmered out, and Chris fell back heavily on the cement. Finding it once again difficult to breathe, he looked frantically at his surroundings. Bianca was standing not far away, staring at him with a very stoic expression. For all her beauty, at that moment, she seemed empty. Emotionless. And then she, too, was gone.

Chris painfully sat up. There was no conscious person around. All of his friends… Josh, Brian, Alex, Jeremy, Zack, everyone! was on the ground lying motionlessly. Chris trembled, not knowing what to do and afraid of doing anything. He was alone. And the pain and fear he felt threatened to overwhelm him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_Overwhelmed, Chris couldn't even begin to stop his tears. Leo was gone now, and Wyatt remained on his feet, pacing back and forth like a restless beast. If anyone could get under the older boy's skin, it was their father. It was one feeling the two brothers shared, which caused Chris to feel much shame, for no matter how much he resented his father, he knew Wyatt was bad, and it was wrong to feel the same way as his brother on any level. And yet, where Leo was concerned, he did. He couldn't help it. And he hated feeling that way, which only led himself to despise himself for feeling that hate. Added to the grief he felt after his cousin's, aunt's, and mother's deaths, and Chris felt a deep torment within his soul that any torture would have been preferable over._

_There was a sudden burst of fire. Chris's head shot up in alarm, but Wyatt barely glanced at it as he continued his pacing. It was only the Fear Demon. Barbas. No one Wyatt needed to worry about. Distracted, he wasn't considering his little brother._

_Chris's fear was the first thing Barbas sensed, and he spun around to face the fourteen-year old in complete surprise. But once the demon also sensed Chris's anguish, hunger took him over. Barbas could not resist the pulsation that coursed through his veins as he considered the prospect of feeding off of the boy's fear and misery. Forgetting Wyatt entirely, Barbas held up his hand and stared into his palm. Then his gaze fell onto Chris, who looked back up at him, no different from a petrified rabbit. Barbas smiled slightly._

_"Your greatest fear…" he whispered in his soft, vicious voice. A voice that caught Wyatt's attention. The young man spun around to face the demon, who was still staring hungrily down at Chris. "Pathetically, is your own dear brother."_

_Chris suddenly faced an onslaught of visions as memories pulled forth from his mind. Memories of Wyatt tormenting five boys who had once been Chris's friends, until both Leo and the Elders forbid him from ever associating with them again – for their own protection. Memories of Elders interrogating him about Wyatt… How long had he been stalked? How many times had Wyatt spoken to him? Did he know of what Wyatt might be after or striving for? Memories of warnings after warnings and threats after threats given by Elders to the Sisters. Stay out of their way. Don't protect Wyatt. Fear Wyatt. If given the chance, kill Wyatt, for it must be done. Everything revolved around Wyatt. Wyatt was evil, and if Chris wasn't careful, Wyatt would hurt him. Memories of how it felt being stalked by Wyatt. Of being abused by Wyatt as Wyatt suffocated him with his magic while attacking innocent boys. And then there was an image Chris could not remember ever seeing, but feared was true nonetheless. An image of Wyatt looking up at a small band of titans, alone in a field he had orbed to by himself outside the city. An image of Wyatt vanquishing them as a baby. Thus was an example of the limitless reaches of Wyatt's power. Chris choked on his fear. Barbas grinned as he sensed the end for the boy. But then it was rudely cut short._

_"Barbas."_

_The Fear Demon glanced over his shoulder at Wyatt, who was staring at him impatiently._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Barbas scowled slightly before releasing Chris from his hold. The boy fell backwards, sobbing, as he curled up into a tight ball, fear and anguish pouring from his soul._

_"The boy is a threat to you," Barbas hissed softly. "He may be your brother, but he grew up with Piper and Phoebe. He will stand in your way to power."_

_"No," Wyatt replied coldly. "I have a feeling that's what you want to do. Barbas."_

_The Fear Demon looked down at Wyatt with a sudden fraction of alarm in even his own eyes. Wyatt held up his hand once again and made a crude gesture. Suddenly, Barbas was engulfed in fire once again, and this time he did not make it out of the flames._

_Chris's head shot up in surprise. He stared at the empty space in the room where Barbas had been standing a moment before, and then turned his head towards his brother. He tried speaking, but his voice was soft and close to breaking. "…What?"_

_Wyatt glanced towards his brother. His expression was hard now, cold and impatient. "Would it hurt to say 'Thanks'? I told you I would protect you and that's exactly what I did."_

_"But…" Chris shook his head, the fear growing inside of him. "He was… upper level… the Power of Three couldn't even destroy him permanently!"_

_Wyatt shrugged. "So? They're gone now, remember? Someone has to take their place." The coldness in Wyatt's voice ran through Chris's blood and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away from his brother. If he didn't, he'd either die himself or go insane._

_Wyatt strode towards Chris. "Listen to me. Alright? Just hear me out…" Chris pushed closer against the wall, trying with all his being to distance himself from Wyatt. _

_He shook his head frantically back and forth. "No! Stay away from me!" He was visibly shaking now._

_Wyatt was losing patience. It would all he could do not to strike out at his brother. "Christopher!" The warning in his voice terrified Chris, and he closed his eyes tightly and begged to whoever was listening to his silent pleas that he could just get away from Wyatt. And that was when, for this first time in his life, he dissolved into a blue white light of his own and orbed from the cold, miserable mansion._

_Wyatt blinked, staring at the spot in the corner where Chris was no longer. Caught completely off guard, Wyatt forgot to breathe for a moment. His brother had just orbed! By himself! When did he learn to do that?_

_A moment later the shock wore off, and Wyatt grinned. "So the little runt's finally developing some powers. About time."_

_Elsewhere, Chris found himself appearing in a large apartment room. He grew deathly still as he realized what had happened. He knew exactly where he was – his grandfather's place. And more importantly then that, he was far from Wyatt. But how did…?_

_At first Chris refused to believe it. He hadn't possessed powers ever in his life! Why had they come to him now? Were the Elders playing a cruel joke on him or something? Had he gained his powers only since his mother and aunt had died, was that it?_

_And then a moment later Chris felt aftereffects from orbing alone for the first time in his life. Suddenly he felt queasy and dizzy and weak. His body shook with a new fervor. And then, with everything that had happened to him that day, the deaths, Wyatt, the Fear Demon, and the orbing… Chris couldn't stomach it anymore and he vomited on his grandpa's otherwise clean carpet._

"_Leo, is that…?" Victor walked into the room from his bedroom and his eyes instantly landed on his sick grandson. Alarm took over as he rushed to Chris's side. "My god!"_

_Victor knelt beside Chris and helped him onto his feet and into the bathroom. Once there, Victor held up the toilet for the boy, who a moment later was sick again. Moving with surprising haste and efficiency, Victor cleaned up as much of the mess in the other room as possible while waiting for Chris to finish._

_Once the boy had, Victor returned into the bathroom and sat beside him, leaning against the cupboard beneath the sink. The smell was horrendous, but Chris was too weak to move, and Victor, knowing something was terribly wrong, didn't object. Instead, he held his grandson close as fresh tears started down Chris's face. For awhile, they didn't speak at all._

_Finally, Victor looked down at the boy, wondering what could have happened that was so terrible and would have prompted Chris to orb for the first time. He spoke gently, hoping he could bring the boy some comfort. "Do you want me to call Leo?" Chris shook his head frantically, and Victor took a deep breath before shushing him. "Ssh. That's why I asked. Is there anything I can do at all?" Chris couldn't answer. All he could do was shake with frightful violence. And Victor felt helpless, not knowing what to do. So instead, he held the boy protectively in his arms until Chris fell into a deep and exhausted sleep._

_OOOOOOOOOO_

**Earlier that Day:**

Standing in the kitchen for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Piper stared down at the counter and all the materials and ingredients on it not out of necessity, but out of desire. Smiling inwardly, she began sorting through her supplies with an efficiency and grace that came with only her unique expertise. It was, in her mind, the perfect time to get back into the field of cooking. After all, there would be celebrating that night, and Piper hoped with her entire heart that maybe Phoebe could offer her their lives back.

"Piper!" Phoebe came running into the kitchen, literally glowing on the inside. "Jason'll be here in two hours! Does that give you enough time?"

Piper glanced over at her sister and then looked down to see her ten-year old niece prance in behind her mother. Prue had a small frown her tiny face, as if she were deep in thought about something. Probably about the sudden news Phoebe had bombarded them with. It would take the girl some time to adjust, Piper knew that much for a fact, but nevertheless she looked up at Phoebe with a grin. "Don't worry, I'll have time!"

Phoebe couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I seriously can't wait to tell him! Chris, either, for that matter! When does he get home?"

From another part of the house, the door opened and shut and the boy called out for his mom.

Piper shrugged at Phoebe. "My guess would be soon." She then looked towards the kitchen door. "I'm in here!" A few moments later, Chris entered the kitchen, stopping short when he saw Piper, Phoebe, and Prue all looking up at him with expressions on their faces he wasn't sure he recognized.

"Someone cast a spell on you guys?" Chris blurted out, unintentionally. Prue brightened considerably at her older cousin's presence, and Piper rolled her eyes while Phoebe just continued beaming.

"I'm pregnant!" she told her nephew in pure joy. "Prue's gonna be an older sister! You're gonna have another cousin!"

Chris's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, are you serious?" Phoebe nodded energetically. Chris smiled. "Wow. Congratulations." He looked around, not quite surprised when he noticed who was missing. "Does dad know?"

"No, and Jason doesn't either," Phoebe replied. "I'm gonna tell him tonight at dinner! Piper's cooking!"

Chris's smile broadened and he stared at his mother in pleasant surprise. "You are?" Piper smiled and nodded, looking back down at the food and materials on the counter.

Prue grinned mischievously at her older cousin. "Uncle Leo sent you another letter!"

"What?" Chris looked down at her in surprise, but that faded away quickly enough, along with his good mood.

"It's on the counter," Prue pointed towards a small envelope resting near Piper. Chris stared at it for a moment, knowing Phoebe was watching him sympathetically. He didn't want that sympathy. Deciding to be tough, he chose to ignore it. But Prue didn't want to let him.

"Well, if you won't read it, I'll read it to you," she taunted, holding up her hand. Her power over telekinesis brought the envelope into the air, and it floated towards her.

"No you won't!" Chris grabbed for it, but Prue had anticipated that, and sent the envelope flying towards the ceiling, out of Chris's reach. He tried jumping for it, but he couldn't jump high enough. Prue laughed, and Chris glared at her. "Give it to me!"

"Say please!" Prue prompted childishly. Chris glanced at Phoebe for help, but the witch just shrugged, watching in slight amusement.

"No!" he looked back at Prue, somewhat childishly himself. "Give it to me! Or else!"

"Chris, be nice," Piper suggested patiently, not looking up from the task she had assigned herself.

Prue stared at Chris tauntingly. "Or else what?" Chris considered his options rather quickly before coming up with his master plan.

"I'll tickle you," he threatened seriously. The solemnity in his voice caused Piper to look up in slight interest. Prue backed away, her eyes shining.

"No you won't," she shook her head, and the envelope lost some of its elevation. Chris nodded.

"Oh, you bet I will," he took several steps towards her, and Prue screamed. The envelope dropped to the floor, but Chris ignored it as he made for his cousin. Squealing even louder, Prue ran towards Phoebe.

"Now wait a minute!" Phoebe shouted in alarm as the fourteen-year old ducked around her, trying to get at Prue. "Don't break anything!"

Prue shouted as Chris caught her, and they both tumbled onto the floor. Phoebe tried backing away from them, but that part of the kitchen had very limited area, and she couldn't very well step over the two children. Instead, she boosted herself up onto the counter, where she sat watching Chris tickling her daughter.

The girl squirmed savagely. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Phoebe looked down at the girl unsympathetically. "That's what you get for teasing, Prue."

Piper turned around, her attention entirely focused on her son. There was a smile on her face as she watched him. Over the years, her love for Chris had only grown – there was only room for it to grow. Every day he got older, stronger, more independent, more stubborn! Like every fourteen-year old, he was developing a strong sense of self and personality, sometimes his attitude was unbelievable. He could act all tough and nonchalant when he wanted to, especially where his father was concerned. Phoebe said he often reminded her of his mother. Piper smiled at that. Despite everything, Chris was her little boy. He would always be. She never stopped thinking about him. She survived her hardest moments thinking about the day he was born, and how innocent and pure and good he had been. It had been her anchor, assuring her that she wasn't evil when the Elders seemed certain she was. How could she be evil when she loved her perfect Chris as much as she did? And his perfection, in her eyes, had not changed in all these fourteen years. Regardless of any mistakes he had made, and faults that could be found within him, he was her son and there was a pureness in him that she saw every time she turned in his direction. He was the best son she could have ever asked for. He was the best little boy in the entire world, and he was hers! Piper could not express in words how blessed she was to have him in her life.

Piper's smile broadened as she watched Chris finally let up on Prue – but he still didn't let her go. Instead, he brought her into a hug and squeezed her affectionately. She laughed while trying to push him away. Finally she won, and the two sat a few feet apart, but still side by side, catching their breaths and staring at each other in pure delight. And Piper's smile blossomed into laughter.

It wasn't wild laughter or sarcastic laughter or angry laughter. It was a calm, gentle laugh, prompted by the pleasant sensations coursing through her heart and soul. It only carried on for about three heartbeats before Piper grew silent again, just smiling at the children. But they had all heard it. The first laugh Piper had found in far, far too long. Phoebe looked up in surprise, as did Prue. Chris looked up at his mother in complete fascination.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Phoebe asked. She feigned annoyance and rolled her eyes before she grinned at her older sister. Piper was nodding her head.

Chris stood up abruptly, facing his mom. "You laughed!"

Piper grinned at him. "I told you I would someday."

"But…" Chris shook his head slightly. "After I was…"

"Chris…" Piper walked towards her son and placed a loving hand on his cheek. "I love you very much. You've been so good… better than anything I could have ever hoped for. Don't ever change."

Chris stared into his mother's eyes and nodded. Phoebe watched the exchange in bafflement, but didn't say anything. She knew it was a precious moment. Prue, on the other hand, grew bored. Standing, she trotted to where the envelope had landed on the floor. Picking it up, she made her way out of the kitchen. And then she stopped short and screamed.

Phoebe, Piper, and Chris all spun around in time to see fire engulf Prue. A moment later, the girl dissolved into dust which fell onto the floor.

"Prue!" Phoebe screamed in horror, jumping off the counter and racing towards the door. A moment later, a large black demon appeared in the threshold. Phoebe stopped short and stared at the demon in alarm, hate, and anguish.

"Get behind me," Piper ordered Chris, not waiting for him to comply but shoving past him quickly. She tossed her hands up at the demon, but her powers had no effect. Nevertheless, she tried again, and failed again. "Son of a-"

Phoebe felt fury overtake her. She couldn't remember ever feeling something like this before. Grabbing a vial of some potion off a nearby counter, she tossed it at the demon hatefully. But that didn't have any effect either.

The demon held out his hand and fire shot forth, engulfing Phoebe. She too turned into dust.

"No!" Piper screamed in shock. For a moment, she was too stunned to react to anything. The demon held his hand up again. "Le-" The name never got out of her mouth before she too turned to dust.

"Mom!" Chris felt a familiar compression against his throat that reminded him of when Wyatt had choked him nearly to death the year before. Completely alone now, he backed up into the corner of the kitchen, waiting for the demon to kill him next.

The demon looked at Chris with a triumphant smile. "And you are the last one…" The demon held up his hand once again. Chris closed his eyes, waiting for his death to come. But it didn't.

The girl Wyatt had introduced Chris to the year before suddenly shimmered into the Manor. Her eyes hard, cold, and ready to kill, she turned towards the demon and dealt with him quickly, harshly, and efficiently. All it took for her was to summon an athame and plunge it into the demon's forehead. He had no time to defend himself, and a moment later, he was dust on the floor as well.

Bianca stared at the knife in surprise. Wyatt had told her it would protect Chris, but against a demon that had killed Phoebe and Piper, Bianca hadn't been holding her breath too much. But then, it did make a sick sort of sense. Wyatt had blessed the athame and told her to use it to protect Chris, who wouldn't need _her_ protection in the first place if the Sisters could provide it for him. She felt her heart cry out in sympathy for the boy, but when she turned towards him, she tried keeping it off her face.

Chris stared at Bianca in horror. She looked back at him in sympathy, finding herself unable to succeed at hiding it. Neither of them spoke. Silently, Bianca shimmered from the Manor, knowing Wyatt needed to be informed of what had happened. Left alone, Chris fell to the floor, tears pouring down his face. Outside, it began to rain.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hours later, Chris woke in his grandfather's apartment. He was lying on the couch, an afghan covering his weakened body. He felt empty as the memories came flooding back to haunt him. Memories he would have liked to forget.

Victor, sensing his grandson's consciousness, hastened from his bedroom. His entire expression melted into relief when he saw that the boy was awake. He walked over to sit on the couch next to Chris. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my heart's been squeezed into pieces," Chris replied honestly, but so softly Victor could barely hear him.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Victor asked carefully, knowing that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. He forced himself to smile. "Whatever it was, you can orb now, right?"

"I don't care about that," Chris whispered, looking away from his grandfather. "Mom… Phoebe… Prue… They're all dead."

"What?" Victor stared at Chris in horror, not sure he heard correctly as his heart broke considerably. But before either of them could say anything more, there was a brilliant flash of blue white light. They both looked up to see Wyatt orb into the apartment.

"Grandpa!" Chris weakly pushed himself upright as panic found its way onto his face. Victor turned and moved slightly to be better positioned between the two brothers as he gazed at Wyatt in some alarm. The boy was staring back at both of them, stoically, but intensely.

"Hello, Grandpa," Wyatt finally said, addressing his grandfather for the first time in years. Victor – having never stood alone in Wyatt's path before – felt it difficult to push past his mounting panic and remain as composed as one could possibly be after discovering his family had been killed. Though tears were stinging in his eyes, he forced himself to stare back at Wyatt calmly. He had faced demons before – despite his better judgement… but never alone. His daughters had been the confident and powerful Charmed Ones, but there was nothing magical about him. Anything he said, he wouldn't have the strength to back up if he found himself up against a demon. He would give his life to protect Chris… He knew that. He promised himself he wouldn't call for Leo. He wouldn't beg nor do anything dishonorable. Everything was for Chris now. Chris was the only one who mattered in the eyes of his grandfather, who loved the boy more than anything else in the world. He drew strength from there, and that gave him the will to square off against Wyatt boldly and – for the most part – fearlessly. It didn't matter if he had no powers to use against Wyatt. It didn't matter that he couldn't stand against magic of any kind without looking like a complete fool or getting seriously hurt. Everything was for Chris.

"Wyatt," when Victor spoke, his voice did not shake, but remained surprisingly low and calm. He could clearly see Wyatt's stoic expression turn impressed. Victor stood up, blocking Chris from Wyatt's view. "Something horrible has happened."

"You think I don't know that?" Wyatt demanded, taking a menacing step forward. Victor did not back down. Wyatt stopped and regarded his grandfather coolly. "Anyway, I'm here to take Chris. He's my brother, and I'm going to finish raising him."

"Do you even know _how_ to raise a teenager?" Victor asked gently, knowing better than to test Wyatt's anger. Wyatt didn't grow too angry; he just narrowed his eyes as he stared at his grandfather in disbelief.

"Do you?" The words hit Victor hard in his heart, just as Wyatt knew they would. It was no secret that Victor had not been there for any of his daughters when they were growing up.

"Everybody makes mistakes," Victor spoke softly, not looking away from Wyatt's gaze, not backing down. "But everyone can come away from them. They can make amends. And no one should deny them the chance to do that. No one." The hidden message Victor had wittily tossed into his defense was painfully clear to everyone in the apartment. For a moment, Wyatt didn't say anything as he regarded Victor coldly.

"There will be more demons who would kill those with the legacy of the Charmed Ones flowing through their blood," Wyatt finally said. "Do you think you can offer Chris better protection than I can?"

"There are many kinds of protection, Wyatt," Victor answered smartly. "There are ways that you can protect him that I can't, because I don't have any magic. But Chris is still just a fourteen-year old boy who has lost part of his family. He needs to be cared for. You can protect him, Wyatt. But can you care for him?"

Wyatt took a deep breath and sighed, looking from Victor to Chris. The boy sat on the couch, watching with terrified eyes, too weak to even sit completely upright. He was listening with painful apprehension, staring at his brother in fear. Wyatt looked back at Victor.

"Care for him," he finally commanded the older man. "But don't think it'll last forever. Everyone is being taken from me, and I've been a pretty good sport about it up until now. I'm taking things back."

"Wyatt," Victor cut in, taking a small step towards his eldest grandson, while feeling a courage he hadn't known he possessed. "Chris isn't the only one who needs caring. You've been through too much, son. And you're not responsible. I don't blame you for anything. But right now… you need to be with your family, too."

Wyatt's eyes flashed and he glared at his grandfather stubbornly. "No." A moment later, he orbed out of the apartment.

When he was gone, Chris let out a soft breath and fell back onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling in obvious trauma. Victor turned to gaze at his grandson, who looking back up at him with extreme gratification written across his face, mixed with the horror and pain that also was obviously present.

"Thank you…" Chris whispered before exhaustion once again caught up with him, and he fell deeply into sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The storm was still raging outside. The lights in the apartment had all been turned off or dimmed. In the darkness of his living room, Victor still stood watching over his grandson, who was sleeping deeply and for the most part, soundly. But the pain and grief and anguish was still etched out on his sleeping face.

Victor's tears had dried in the hours that had passed. He had faced death before… When his wife died… when Prue died… when Paige died… and now when Piper, Phoebe, and little Prudence had died as well. The pain was unbearable, and yet he managed to work past it. He had to go on strong. He knew death was not the end of life. He had gone to Piper and Leo's wedding with two ghosts! Grams – though long since dead – had been the one to marry them for crying out loud! No. Victor knew his children were at peace, having at last been reunited. But that did not take away all his pain. No father should live to see the day when his children were all dead. No father anywhere deserved that.

Speaking softly so as to not disturb Chris, Victor called out for another father. "Leo."

Though Victor had no magical powers, and though Leo had never been his Whitelighter, he nevertheless orbed instantly into the apartment. The brilliant blue white light that came with the orbing caused Chris to shift on the couch slightly, but did not wake him.

"Ssh," Victor glanced at Leo – who had taken shape in his living room – and held up a finger to his lips. Leo stared at Victor curiously before noticing Chris lying on the couch asleep. Anguish built up in Leo's face, but with it came relief.

"Thank God." Leo took a single step towards Chris before stopping himself. If the boy woke to see his father, Leo knew he would never be forgiven. He turned quietly to look at Victor. "Does Wyatt know he's here?"

"Yeah," Victor nodded sympathetically, seeing the pain in Leo's eyes. The old man knew that it hurt his son-in-law terribly to think that Wyatt would allow Chris to stay with his grandfather, but not with his own father. "Leo…"

"I blew it, Victor," Leo glanced over at his father-in-law. "Both of my children hate me. My wife is dead and I couldn't protect her. Whitelighters are supposed to protect their charges, and Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue were the four that meant the most to me, and I couldn't save them. I'm… the worst… failure…"

Victor took a step towards the Whitelighter. "None of this is your fault, Leo. There was nothing you could have done for them."

Leo gazed at Victor sadly for a moment, the anguish pouring from his soul. "Ever since I became a Whitelighter, I never regretted it. But now… I wish I had just died that day."

Victor shook his head sternly. "You don't mean that! You and Piper had something incredible! How many innocents did you save together? How much love did you share?" He gestured towards Chris. "You created one of the most amazing boys in the world! I know you, Leo. You wouldn't trade that."

"I can't trade it," Leo replied softly. "If I could… I don't know if I would or not. Right now I just…" Leo closed his eyes as the pain grew inside. Whatever he was going to say, he couldn't finish. Instead, he walked towards the couch and knelt down on the floor before his son. Holding out a hand, he gently brushed away some of Chris's hair from his face. Victor could see how much the father loved his son, and he knew from experience the guilt Leo was feeling.

"He's perfect," Leo whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "He's as beautiful as he was the day he was born. How… How did I let this happen?"

"You were thinking about your other son," Victor supplied softly. "Leo… I know what it feels like. I was lucky with Phoebe and Piper. But Prue… She _despised_ me."

"How was she able to forgive you?" Leo asked, trying to hold back his tears. "How can he ever forgive me?"

"Just don't ever stop loving him," Victor advised gently. "Do what your heart tells you."

Leo stared at his son, feeling the unconditional love that seemed to consume everyone who knew Chris. The boy shifted slightly in his sleep, turning towards Leo. There was so much pain in both their hearts. Leo knelt forward and softly kissed his son's forehead. "I love you, Chris. Don't ever stop being perfect." Without another word, Leo orbed from the apartment.

This time, the blue white light did awaken Chris, and his eyes opened slowly into the darkness of the room. He blinked, several times, wondering what it was that he had just seen. "Grandpa?"

Victor walked over to the couch and sat down beside Chris, drawing him into his arms. "Ssh. I'm right here…"

"I thought… was daddy…?" His voice was soft, and in it, Victor detected a mixture of hope and grief. And longing. Chris, despite everything, longed to be loved by his father.

"Ssh," Victor held Chris close to his heart. "You were dreaming. Now close your eyes and go back to sleep."

OOOOOOOO

The rain poured down hard on Wyatt as he stood staring at the city of San Francisco atop the magnificent Golden Gate Bridge. Anger swept through his entire being like the torrent that attacked the city that night. Soaking wet, Wyatt felt hate build inside him. His hate was not directed at any one thing in particular. He hated everything. But mostly, he hated the life he had been born into. He had to let that hate out. He had to vent it on something – anything. And the only thing he could see that would work at all was the city before him.

Screaming, Wyatt held out his right hand and watched as fire shot forth from it and engulfed a large corporate building. As it was late at night – or early in the morning, technically – Wyatt knew there would be very few people in there. Very few killed. If any at all. But still, the destruction felt invigorating, and he was compelled to do it again to another building. And another. Before long, hundreds of thousands of people were pouring out of cars, apartments, bars, and other late nightclubs and buildings where they might have been waiting the night away, and they screamed and fled in all directions as mass panic swept through the city. Wyatt stared down at them with a small smile forming on his lips. He felt better all ready.

And then he sensed two beings appear behind him, and his good mood dissipated. Wyatt spun around and saw two men neatly dressed in white with stoic expressions and perfect posture staring at him thoughtfully. He sighed, greatly annoyed, and glared at them. "Who are you?"

"We are the Cleaners," one said in a voice that Wyatt instantly despised. "And we are here…"

"To clean up the mess you have made," the other said in the same exact monotonic tone. Wyatt looked up at the sky that seemed to be falling with the rain and rolled his eyes.

He held up his hands. "Have at it, then. I'll be able to vent anger on the same buildings tomorrow night, if this is the case."

"You will cease to exist," the first Cleaner explained, his voice emotionless. Wyatt started, and looked at the Cleaners more carefully, not feeling alarm yet, but definitely more interested.

"Excuse me?"

"When magic is exposed," the second continued. "Our job is to cover the magic up, and make sure that whatever or whoever exposed it is unable to do so again in the future. In this case, tomorrow, it will be as if you have never been born."

Wyatt sighed again. "This has not been my day," he mumbled under his breath. He frowned, considering options. "Okay, first off. Magic hasn't been exposed here. Those idiots are just gonna assume they've been bombed by some foreign power."

"Perhaps," the first agreed. "But this is not the first time that you have used your magic in front of ordinary humans."

"And both Elders and demons have complained about you," the second informed Piper's son. "Good and evil alike will benefit from your demise."

Wyatt smiled his disbelief. "Oh no, no, no. I don't believe this." The Cleaners held up their hands, and Wyatt knew they would carry out their threat. He instantly shimmered away from the bridge.

Reappearing in the underworld, Wyatt turned around the stride deeper into the dark, malignant caverns when both Cleaners appeared in his path. Wyatt's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "You're kidding, right?"

"You cannot escape," one Cleaner told him. "You cannot fight this, Wyatt."

"Okay, well, before you erase my entire being from existence, can I at least ask you a question?" Wyatt demanded quietly. The two Cleaners glanced at each other for a second before lowering their hands and looking at Wyatt patiently and expectantly. Wyatt nodded in approval. "I've heard many, many stories about the Charmed Ones. And there's one that just doesn't make too much sense in my mind, now that I know that people like _you_ are out there." Wyatt paused a moment before carrying on. "My aunt Prue. If I'm not terribly mistaken, her death had something to do with magical exposure, didn't it?" The two Cleaners glanced at each other once again and Wyatt found emotion seeping into his voice as he demanded: "Where the _hell_ were you then?"

"It does not matter," the second Cleaner stated, his voice softer than it had been before. "It is not relevant here."

"The hell it isn't," Wyatt replied. "Well. If you couldn't interfere with _her_ death, than I'm _not_ gonna let you interfere with my life. And if I want to expose magic to the world, I'm going to, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"If you expose magic to the world, chaos will follow," a Cleaner said. "And this we cannot allow."

"I think it's about time magic was exposed," Wyatt replied haughtily. "The people have a right to know it exists. And you can't stop me."

"You are wrong," the Cleaner told him, and they both held up their hands again. Wyatt's face contorted furiously, and he tossed up his own hand. Power surged through him unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he directed it all at the two Cleaners who threatened him. They were both consumed by it, and before either of them could react, they burst into sparkling dust that immediately evaporated in the heat that suddenly surged through the underground caverns.

As the water that had drenched Wyatt while he had been on the Golden Gate Bridge dried unnaturally fast, he smiled in satisfaction. No one could stop him now. Tomorrow, he would expose magic and take complete control of it all. He would rule the world.

OOOOOOOOOO

The sun rose the next morning to see as much panic sweeping through not only San Francisco, but the entire nation, and even other parts of the world, as there had been the night before. An unexplained attack on an American city was a rare, extraordinary occurrence, and the reaction to it was fear.

The destruction had ended with no more than a dozen buildings destroyed. Only a small portion of the city's occupants had been hurt or killed. But no one knew if that would continue to be the case, or if another attack would occur and more would die. Uncertainty was like torture to the horrified world.

The streets of San Francisco were a mess as thousands upon thousands of men, women, and children attempted to flee. Evacuation was the first thing on everyone's mind, but disorder and chaos made it difficult and hellish. And then something happened that no one had expected.

The bridges and roads and pathways leading out of the city became blocked. Demons of every kind appeared in the paths of thousands, using magic and fear to keep innocents from leaving the city. The panic escalated to a level beyond description as creatures of evil herded citizens back into the great Californian City.

In under an hour, the world was in chaos as cameras displayed the impossible. Magic was real. Magic was exposed. Demons were crawling through the streets of San Francisco terrorizing men and women as they went. Many died. Many, many more survived. And panic grew to have an entirely different meaning.

The end of the world had come. That's what many people said and believed as they came to realize their world was being overrun by evil. And as all of this went on, Wyatt stood watching from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, smiling in amusement.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Victor pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the car door. Chris looked up at him from the front seat and Victor motioned for him to get out. A moment later, both man and child were standing on a sidewalk watching in the midst of a panicking crowd running in every direction.

Victor grabbed Chris's left hand with his right one and looked down at the boy with a shrug. "No one's getting out of here in a car. We have to find shelter."

"Where?" Chris demanded. Despite everything that had happened to him in the last twenty-four hours, Chris had been in demonic situations before, as had Victor, and somehow both of them were managing to keep it together. But neither one of them failed to notice the absence of the Charmed Ones. If Piper and Phoebe were there, everything would just have been so much easier. Probably even amusing on some level. Chris and Victor would have held a lot more hope in their hearts if the two witches were still alive to fix this. But instead, they were alone together in a world that had gone mad. As people swept past the two of them in states of extreme panic, Chris and Victor felt isolated and vulnerable.

"The club," Victor decided, and bolted down a side road with Chris beside him. It surprisingly didn't take long for them to reach P3, Piper's nightclub. And when they did, Victor wasted no time in pulling out a set of keys and getting them inside.

Shutting the door tightly behind him, Victor turned around and leaned against the wall, catching his breath. The entire place was abandoned and dark, but even still, they could both hear the screaming and sounds of destruction taking place outside. Chris sank wearily to the floor.

"I can't believe this is happening," he whispered in a tired voice. "What does Wyatt think he's doing?"

"I have no idea," Victor replied, looking down at his grandson. "But it isn't safe here. We need to get out of this city."

Chris looked up with a frown. "So do thousands of others. We're in the middle of everything, grandpa. How are we going to get out of here?"

Victor gestured to the boy. "You can orb." The idea brought a look of extreme panic to Chris's face.

"No I can't," he shook his head in denial and looked down at the floor. His body began to shake again.

Victor strode over to the boy and sat down in front of him. Now was not the time to be gentle or understanding. Now was the time to be assertive and get done what needed to be done. He took hold of Chris's shoulders. "Yes you can. You did it last night."

"I can't do it!" Chris insisted, pushing away from his grandfather. "I can't!"

"You can, but you don't want to," Victor told him firmly. "I don't blame you for not wanting to." Chris had orbed by himself once. And that was only after his mother had died and in order to escape his brother. It was no way for a boy to realize what his powers were. And it was no wonder that he didn't want those powers. Victor pulled Chris close into a warm embrace. "But you have been given a power, Chris, and you have to find the strength to use it no matter how difficult it may be."

Chris was in tears again. "I don't want to use it…"

"I know," Victor spoke gently. "But I don't have the powers Wyatt has. And he's only going to let you stay with me if I can keep you safe. So you have to learn to protect yourself, because in situations like these, I can't protect you. You have to be strong if you want Wyatt to leave you alone."

"I can't…" Chris repeated once again, but softer now.

"I know you can," Victor told him. "It's in your blood. You come from a long line of witches, Chris, and the generation before you consisted of the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in the world. Your mother was Piper Halliwell! Your aunts were Paige, Phoebe, and Prue Halliwell! They live inside of you, now, Chris, and I know you have their strength! And the one thing they believed more than anything else was that the magic was a part of them. It _was_ them! It was who they were. And now it's you. It's a part of you, Chris. Don't be afraid of it. It's gonna be the magic, more than anything else, that'll keep you safe from Wyatt. Do you understand?"

If Chris understood, he didn't say anything in response. He was too exhausted, too worn out, too afraid. He sat there on the ground, trembling in his grandfather's arms, unable to orb. Victor closed his eyes tightly when he finally accepted that they weren't going anywhere.

For a long time, the two of them sat there on the floor of Piper's nightclub, silently waiting for the end to come.

OOOOOOOOOO

Several days passed. Victor and Chris remained isolated in the nightclub, with the doors and entranceways decently barricaded. Piper had kept food and a small portable television set on hand in case of an emergency. And the long days that followed Wyatt's sudden case of insanity definitely qualified as an emergency.

The two of them spent hours watching the news flicker on and off. Victor had rationed out the food and water, and had locked away any alcohol in a storage closet. Now was not the time for him to get drunk. Neither of them had spoken a word in hours. There was nothing to say. The TV said it all. Demons had appeared in every major city around the globe, and it was all anyone could do to survive.

Much of the panic had ended with the first few days. Now, the people of the world were left in a state of shock as they tried to make sense of what was happening. Everything moved like a dream. The experience was surreal and unbearable. It had become hell on earth. And both companions knew that behind the curtains, Wyatt was in complete control.

Chris, sitting huddled in a booth stared blankly at the television for a moment, before glancing at his grandfather, who sat in the same booth across from him, staring at the television as well. And Chris felt another moment of guilt as he thought about how much of a failure he was. He was completely useless. He couldn't even bring himself to orb his grandfather to safety. A part of him believed Victor might be better off without him, and he despised himself for being weak. He looked down again and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"You're going to be okay, Chris."

Chris looked up again to see his grandfather watching him. The love in Victor's eyes was unmistakable. And the tears poured down the boy's face. "I'm so sorry!"

Victor pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the table, and slid over to Chris's side of the booth. He reached down and took hold of the boy, pulling him up onto the table as well and holding him there in his arms. "Ssh. You haven't done anything wrong, Chris. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Chris said automatically, hoping to make up for his silence the last time Victor had asked that question. But the word was unconvincing to both of them. He shook his head slightly and cried harder. "I just miss mom so much!"

"I know," Victor whispered. "I know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	3. Changing Everything Else

OOOOOOOOOOO

Months passed. The days moved slowly and that majority of the world survived only by living one short day after the next. But no matter what power Wyatt held, he couldn't keep time from moving always forward. When the Day had first arrived, people had assumed it was the end of the world. But the world was still there, and humans and demons still both lived on it, and the sun still rose and set every morning. The sky remained unchanged. But the Earth was an entirely different place. And on it, several months passed.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It felt like an eternity had passed since Piper's death. Not even a year had gone by yet, but Chris couldn't remember what life had been like before. It seemed like this had always been the way things were, like this was the way things were supposed to be when things were normal.

P3 had become like a home to Chris and Victor. It was where they lived now. Though demons ruled the streets, Wyatt had managed to keep them under his control, and had managed to bring some semblance of order to the world. Work had resumed. People still had to make a living. Food was imported and exported to and from every city and every town on the globe, as well as clothing and other necessities. No one was allowed to leave or enter any city, and things that brought people entertainment – such as sports and movies – were strictly restricted to whoever won Wyatt's favor. He was in charge. He ruled firmly and unchallenged. The world had fallen under his dictatorship. And though there was order now, there was also complete and utter misery.

Chris's fifteenth birthday had come and gone. Though Victor had tried to get him to acknowledge it, Chris had despised the entire day. It was his first birthday without his mom, and he hated it. He hated everything. Everything but his grandfather.

Despite everything that had happened, Victor had managed to live one day after the next with solid acceptance and a determination to make it through as easily as he could with as little pain as possible. He had adjusted to the change better than anyone else in the world could possibly have, and to Chris, he had been the anchor that kept him from falling into complete insanity – something that actually had happened to hundreds of people around the world. Victor kept Chris alive, and yet the boy had no way of knowing that the only thing that kept the old man alive was the boy himself. They had found themselves bound together, surviving only because of the other, and living only because of the strength they drew from each other.

Presently, Victor strode purposefully into the old nightclub with two bags of groceries. Chris was sitting cross-legged on a table carefully studying a set of tarot cards he had been told once belonged to his aunt Paige. He picked one card up off the top of the deck and turned it over. It was a card symbolizing strength. Chris rolled his eyes and dropped it onto the table before sliding onto the floor and hurrying over to help Victor with the groceries.

Silently, they put away their food and water in the old storage closet. They worked easily and well together, having had weeks of practice at getting the routine down. It all came naturally to them now.

"Okay, then, it's time," Victor said after they had finished their task. Chris glanced up at him curiously as his grandfather motioned for him to join him in the middle of the club's dance floor. Victor gave Chris a large grin. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's time for me to teach you to use your powers!"

"Are you kidding me?" Chris demanded, staring at his grandfather in disbelief. "I haven't-"

"Orbed once since this all began," Victor finished for him, crossing his arms. "Yep. I know that, Chris, and it's time for it to change."

"Uh, why?" Chris demanded, apprehension building inside of him. Even then, he still felt guilty at his failure to orb the last time his grandfather had asked him to. And even then, the thought of orbing reminded him of his first time doing so, and old wounds slowly reopened at the memories of that one fateful night so long ago.

Victor shrugged. "Because I say it's time you learned. You can't live your entire life fearing who you are. Your mom wouldn't want you to. Besides, it's like there are demons on every street out there, and no matter what you say, Wyatt's _your_ brother and he's out there. You can't forget that."

"I'm not forgetting it, grandpa," Chris assured him. "But he's left us alone for this long and-"

"He's not going to forever," Victor broke in. Chris opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He felt panic build up inside of him and he wanted nothing more but to run somewhere and hide.

Victor sighed. "Your mom would want you to do this, Chris. She would want you to use your powers. If for nothing else, then just so that you can acknowledge your heritage and accept who you are. She wouldn't want you to pretend to be someone you're not. So if you can orb for me just once, Chris, I'll never ask you to do it again."

Chris took a deep breath and sighed, looking down at the floor as he considered it. Finally he nodded. "Okay. I'll try." And he closed his eyes and did just that. Tried. Nothing happened. He frowned and looked back up at his grandpa. "You think it's one of those things you just lose if you don't learn to use it right away?"

Victor smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, Chris. You aren't getting out of it that easily. Just because you don't develop your powers doesn't mean they go away. You're part Whitelighter. I remember Phoebe telling me that Paige orbed even before she knew she was a witch. More than once, too. But it took her some time to figure out how to control it. In the beginning, it was more of a reaction to something that scared her."

Chris slouched slightly. "What, so I can't orb unless I'm afraid?" Victor shrugged and Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay. So how're you gonna scare me enough to get me to orb?"

Victor brightened considerably. "Oh that's easy! I'm gonna call for your dad." Chris started in surprise and alarm, and the next thing he knew, he was consumed by the white blue light of orbs. Victor grinned as his grandson vanished. "I had a feeling that might work."

When Chris regained solid form, he cried out in shock. He had actually done it! And then his body filled with resent. His grandfather had used a threat to get him to orb! Chris couldn't believe it!

Looking around, he realized he was outside and in a strange place he had never been to before. It looked like a small fractional part of some park. The grass was brown and whatever bushes and flowers that had grown there before were now dying shrubs. White pillars and a few white statues, some of which were falling apart, enclosed the tiny area, making it look to Chris like some old fashioned European ruin. There was an almost magical quality to it… a quality that reminded him of the Manor when his mom had still been alive. Having a sudden sense of déjà vu from that feeling, homesickness struck at him, and he choked back a sob.

There was a sound behind him, and Chris realized he wasn't alone. Spinning around, he immediately took in a beautiful girl sitting on a white marble bench. He immediately recognized her as the girl Wyatt had introduced him to. Bianca. The girl who had saved his life. She was staring at him in shocked surprise, and Chris could tell by her eyes that before he had orbed there, she had been crying. Suddenly he guiltily felt like an intruder.

"I'm sorry," he told her, taking a step backwards. "I'm still trying… to get… this orbing thing under control. I didn't mean to intrude." He turned around again and took a deep breath, suddenly embarrassed beyond measure, and made to leave. He didn't think he could orb again, and didn't want to look like an idiot trying to in front of this gorgeous girl sitting behind him.

"Wait, Chris…" It was the first time he had heard her speak. Her voice was soft and smooth and sweet. Confident, but full of uncertainty. It was almost like honey, and Chris instantly loved the sound of it. He slowly turned back towards her, and saw that she was now standing.

"I just wanted to apologize," she told him, looking down for a moment. She looked back up at him and he could clearly see tears in her eyes. "I feel like everything that happened is my fault. I didn't get to the Manor in time to save your mother. I barely got there in time to save you. If I had been a few seconds quicker, Wyatt never would have gone berserk and it would never have come to this. I'm so sorry."

Chris looked away from her as pain burned through his heart. He never would have expected this from her the first time he met her. But then… he remembered how well she had hid her anger from Wyatt that day at the school. Perhaps she had hid things from him that day as well. He shrugged and looked back at her, tears forming in his eyes as memories came to haunt both of them. "It wasn't your fault Bianca. You shouldn't regret not getting there in time. If anything, you should regret getting there too soon."

Bianca's eyes narrowed slightly in surprise, and Chris gazed at her with surprising solemnity. He explained: "I would have rather died that day."

Bianca shook her head. "You're too young to say something like that. You shouldn't want to have died because you haven't even lived yet."

"Wyatt's _my_ brother," he reminded her softly. "I think you'd be surprised by how much I've lived and how much I've hurt. I never wanted to live to see Wyatt become this."

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and looked down. There was a flash of blue white light, and when she looked up, Chris was gone, having orbed back to wherever he had come from.

Alone again, Bianca collapsed to the ground and buried her face into her arms which she rested on the surface of the marble bench. She had thought _she_ had had it rough over the last few months. She had forgotten all about Chris and how _he_ must have been taking all of this. And he was right. While she was Wyatt's assassin, Chris was Wyatt's brother! Not even for the world would she trade places with him. That really would be too much for her to bear.

Bianca refused to cry even as she hid her face from the world. Shame and guilt coursed through her, along with self-loathing. She thought about her mother and hate built inside her. She remembered back to when she was a little girl, not even five years old. She had asked her mother what it felt like to kill someone – for her mother had been an assassin as well. Even after all this time, she still remembered her mother's exact words. _"You don't feel a thing."_ Well, that was the biggest load of crap Bianca had ever heard. Because at that moment, Bianca agreed with Chris. She would rather be dead than living this life in hell.

OOOOOOOOO

And so the years passed, still one day after another. There was no hope in sight. Gradually, people began to accept the changes, accept that there was magic and demons. Humans were by nature able to adjust – well, they were at least for the most part. Besides, it wasn't as if there was anything else they could do but adjust. There was no escape for it. There was no place for them to run and hide. And so they lived as best they could, and time went on. Six years passed. And Chris was twenty-one.

OOOOOOOOOO

The school was for the most part unchanged. Sure, doors had been knocked down and windows smashed open, but the brick walls were the same as they had been before this all started. The basketball court was made from the same cement. Time and destruction couldn't change the materials that made a building a building.

Chris stood standing beside the school wall. His hand rested on the brick, feeling the hard, rough surface of it. It was twilight and the sun had set and the sky was growing dark. Chris glanced over his shoulder and looked towards the old basketball court. He could almost see phantoms of the children playing there as he had so long ago. Looking at the wall again, he closed his eyes and for a moment, he could almost believe time had reversed and he was a boy again and his mom was alive. There was magic in moments like those. Magic that had nothing to do with being part witch.

He sensed a presence, and opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder. There she was. Dressed in a white pants and a blue blouse. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her being the last time he had seen her so many years ago.

As he looked her up and down, she returned the gaze. Obviously she was impressed by what she saw. Chris had grown into a handsome man with a stunning face and body. Dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt under a black jacket, he looked powerful and confident and intelligent. Bianca smiled slightly. "You've grown up."

"Yeah," Chris nodded. "I get that a lot. If Wyatt sent you, tell him if he wants to talk to me, he'll have to come see me himself."

"Believe me, I'm not here because of him," she assured him, walking up to stand beside him. He was taller than she was now, and there was none of the fear in his eyes she had seen in him as a child. It was like he was a completely different person. But then, he was. Technically if one still followed American law, he was legal now.

"Then why are you here?" Chris asked.

"Why are you?" Bianca shot back. Without waiting for an answer, she turned and looked over at the court, letting out a sigh. "Honestly, I came here to remember what Wyatt told me to forget."

Chris frowned. "Forget what? He's still the same person he was back then, and as far as I can tell, so are you."

"He wants me to forget that there are things in this world that matter," she replied with a shrug. "He thinks I should be colder. More heartless. So when I come to places like this school, I remember how I felt back then." She turned to look at him with emotion filling in her eyes. "It keeps me from feeling heartless."

Chris returned her gaze. "You don't want to feel heartless? You're a Phoenix, Bianca. Wyatt's personal assassin. How can you _not_ be heartless?"

"How can I not not be?" She demanded. And then she rolled her eyes. "That's a question we can shoot back and forth for hours, now isn't it?"

"Whatever," Chris turned, ready to orb out, but Bianca caught his hand. When he glared at her, she let him go.

"Listen, please," she asked him. "I need to get this off my chest, and you're the only one I can think of talking to."

"I am?" he sounded sarcastically surprised. "And why's that? Because my brother's your boss?"

"Because he's your brother," she replied. "Because when I see you, I don't see him. I see someone else. Someone better." She stared at him for a moment, then looked away in frustration. "God, this is all your fault, mom." Though that last statement was murmured under her breath, Chris heard it nevertheless.

He raised an eyebrow. "Your mom?"

She glared at him. "My mom's dead, Chris, just like yours. But in my case, I'm glad. She did this to me."

"You don't like being an assassin?" he sounded slightly surprised, and Bianca nodded.

"No more than you like being who you are," she told him. "We're not as different as you think, Chris. We both think our lives suck, we both hate Wyatt, and while you hate your dad, I hate my mom. That's why I came to you. You're the only one who knows what it's like. You probably know what it's like better than I do."

"So what do you want from me?" Chris demanded. "Advice? I'm sorry, I'm not exactly my Aunt Phoebe." She gave him a disgusted look and he sighed. "Fine. Advice. Tell Wyatt to go to hell and quit."

"And then he'll kill me," she shot back. "You know, you're right. You aren't your aunt."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he crossed his arms. "So what now?"

"I don't know," she replied softly. "You tell me." She looked down and hair fell into her face.

"Do what your heart tells you," he told her after a moment of silence. Bianca glanced back up at him in confusion and he shrugged. "It's what my grandpa always tells me to do. Somehow, it generally works."

"I thought you said I was heartless," she reminded him softly, and Chris reddened slightly.

"Yeah," he looked away from her, embarrassed. When he looked back at her he shook his head slightly. "Well. I didn't mean it." The sudden compassion in his voice caught Bianca completely off guard, and she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her lips.

She turned away from him, not used to smiling that way and feeling extremely awkward by it. But before she could flee, Chris caught her wrist and she looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry," he told her gently. "I mean… When I saw you in the park that day and told you to regret not leaving me there to die… I didn't mean that either. I… I appreciated you walking headfirst into danger just to protect me."

"I did it because Wyatt told me to do it," she whispered softly, looking away from him. "He told me to protect you."

"But you didn't have to obey him," Chris explained gently. "You aren't an evil person, Bianca. Not if you're able to regret. Your heart's there, you just gotta show it off some more. And listen to it every once in awhile."

"Well, you certainly changed your mind, didn't you?" Bianca looked up at him with hope in her eyes. Chris nodded slightly.

"Sometimes people say things they don't mean when they're angry," he pointed out. "Don't hold it against me."

"Don't worry about that," Bianca said, the smile failing to fade from her face. "I think we were both wrong. I think there's more of Phoebe inside you than either of us realize, Chris Halliwell." Without another word, she shimmered from the school. Chris smiled slightly himself, and orbed out as well.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Bianca found Chris sitting on that marble bench in that same abandoned, dying park. She frowned, slightly, and walked over to him. When he sensed her presence, he looked up at her expressionless. Bianca sat on the bench beside him. "What are you doing here?"

Chris shrugged. "The first time I came to this park, it reminded me of the Manor. Or of the Manor before all this started. When mom was alive. I don't know what it is, but this place just brings back these feelings I used to have as a boy. They're comforting."

"When my dad was alive, he brought me here to play," Bianca told Chris. "I come here all the time to think. But this is the second time I've ever seen you here."

"That's because I've only been here twice," Chris shrugged. "When I saw you yesterday, I thought about this park, and I just wanted to come here again."

"Does it still feel like the Manor?" she asked, surprising herself by actually being interested. Chris glanced at her and smiled slightly, nodding. And Bianca surprised herself again by feeling happy for him. "Good."

For awhile, they sat together silently, not speaking. Neither one of them could explain this place. To Bianca, it had always brought comfort, but that comfort escalated now that she had companionship as well. It brought them both a peace they felt no where else in the world.

OOOOOOOOOO

Another day passed, and when Bianca walked into the park, she was delighted to find Chris there once again. She couldn't quite tell why she was so delighted, but she eagerly made her way over to him. "I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

Chris glanced over at her in surprise. Her face was alight with joy that he didn't recognize. "What?"

She approached him, and he noted the bounce in her step. She sat down beside him and smiled. "I mean I just couldn't. I don't know, Chris, but you were on my mind all last night."

Chris frowned. "I was?"

"Don't look so surprised," she rolled her eyes at him. "You're the first person in the world who's ever been kind to me, and I really appreciate it. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I'm just glad that you're here."

"I've never heard that from a girl who wasn't related to me in my life," Chris told her, staring at her awkwardly.

"Well," she smiled at him, and with her smile, her face blossomed into beauty that made her look pure and innocent and simply amazing. He couldn't resist not smiling back, and her eyes sparkled. Her words were spoken seriously. "It's time that someone told you."

OOOOOOOOOO

Time continued pushing forward, and with it, Chris and Bianca were pushed forward as well, and pushed together. Days moved on and weeks went by. It is often said that the best moments pass the quickest, and in this case, they did. Six months came and went, and Chris and Bianca spent each day together in the park. They had turned to each other to find comfort, for they both had needed it desperately. And as those months passed, they found in each other something much more than just comfort. They found a stability that very few other people found in a world that had been overrun by demonic creatures of evil led by a man whose power outshone that of even the Elders'. They built a relationship that they hadn't truly meant to, and could never walk away from.

OOOOOOOOOOO

They kissed softly in the evening light. The moon shown down on the park, turning the marble bench, marble pillars, and statues all a soft shade of lavender. Everything else was washed up in a silvery light, and the stars were brighter than they had ever been before.

Chris broke the kiss off first, and looked down into Bianca's eyes. They were sitting on the bench, hands held tightly, and the atmosphere around them was of pure ecstasy. Chris smiled, feeling happy as he always did in her presence.

"I told my grandpa about us," he whispered to her. Bianca grinned, having wanted Chris to tell Victor for a long time.

"What'd he say?" she demanded eagerly, and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Exactly what we thought he'd say," he told her. "He said we're both completely out of our minds, and that it'll never work out. You're too old for me and you still work for Wyatt and the Elders aren't gonna like it one bit, and if Leo were here, he'd probably not approve, either."

Bianca chuckled softly. "Okay, and what'd you say?" Chris smiled.

"I reminded him Leo has absolutely no right to talk," he told her. "He's practically half a century older than mom was, and their love was completely and utterly forbidden. And as for everyone else… Their opinions don't matter because it's none of their business."

Bianca was beaming by then. "And then what?"

Chris shrugged. "Well. He laughed. My grandpa laughed at me and said it was all right with him as long as we didn't do anything stupid before we get married."

Bianca threw her arms around Chris happily. "I love your grandpa, Chris! He's the absolute best!"

Chris had no way of expressing how much he agreed with her. Instead, he whispered, "I've lived my entire life in a nightmare, Bianca. But here, you've woken me up, and I can see the beauty of the daytime."

He took her in his arms, and they held each other for what seemed like an eternity, but what later felt like only a moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The lights in the club were turned on dimly as Victor reclined in an old booth and watched the small, portable television. Chris had told him not to wait up, but it was approaching midnight, and as the old man had missed out on being the nervous parent the first three times around, he told himself he wouldn't miss it with Chris. Instead, he waited patiently as he watched a demon version of Jerry Springer. Considering demons were beings of terrible evil, Victor was slightly surprised at how amusing it actually was, and besides. The TV only had three channels, and there wasn't anything else on and nothing else to do. So instead of panicking over Chris's new relationship with Wyatt's personal assassin, he chose to distract himself with demons and their domestic issues.

A moment later, however, he was distracted from even that as a brilliant flood of blue white lights appeared a few yards away. Victor glanced up, hoping Chris was back, only to feel concern and alarm course through his entire being when he recognized who it actually was. Jumping to his feet, he quickly turned the television off and faced his new visitor.

"Hello, Wyatt," Victor forced his voice to remain calm, though he could literally feel his speeding heart.

"It's been a long time, Grandpa," Wyatt replied with a smirk on his handsome but cruel face. And it had been a long time. Victor hadn't talked with Wyatt since the night of Piper's death.

"Care to sit?" he asked, gesturing towards the booth, somehow managing to sound like a halfway decent host.

"Well," Wyatt stared at Victor in amusement. "Not the grandfatherly welcome I was hoping for, but it'll do." They both sat facing each other in the booth.

"You know," Victor said, as he felt his apprehension slip away with the shock at seeing Wyatt for the first time in so long while the cool collected composure he felt the last time he faced Wyatt took its place. "I used to think I was just an average old man. When you think about the world and how big it is, and how many people control it, I always felt comfortably insignificant. The upper people of the world – Bush, Clinton, Tony Blair, Osama, Saddam, and all those million dollar superstars… they weren't people I'd ever have to deal with. They weren't my problem. But then pretty much overnight, my grandson steps over all of them and does something no one's ever done before. He literally takes over the world! And if that's not bad enough, he shows up without warning in a place I've come to think of as home just to see me – a guy who a couple of years ago meant no one to anyone with any real international importance."

Wyatt shrugged, clearly still amused. "What can I say? Times change."

"Speaking of which," Victor went on. "Why the hell did you expose magic to the world? Are you crazy?"

"No," Wyatt shook his head. "I only did that to piss off the people who were trying to completely eliminate me."

"Well, they clearly failed," Victor observed. "And you've managed to piss off a lot of other people in the process."

"What's done is done," Wyatt replied coldly, though a smile was still on his face. "There's no changing it now. Besides, I think things have worked out rather smoothly, considering all the tiny little variables involved in exposing magic and taking over everything."

"I'm sure," Victor conceded, leaning back in the booth and gazing leisurely at his grandson. "So I'm guessing this isn't a social call."

"You'd be right," Wyatt confirmed, leaning forward with his elbows perched on the tabletop. "One thing I didn't count on when starting all this was how busy it would make me."

"Really?" Victor's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Cause I always imagined world domination would be an absolute breeze."

"You'd think that with all the power I have," Wyatt bitterly agreed. "Unfortunately not even being evil takes away a guy's responsibilities when he's got to protect his position."

Victor's eyes narrowed slightly. "You aren't evil, Wyatt."

"Yeah, and I'm not good either," Wyatt reminded him with rolling eyes. "But what I am is strong. And I'm using that strength to keep enough order in this world for me to rule. The thing about chaos is no one's in charge, so if I want power, there has to be some sort of organization. And that's what keeps me so busy."

"And that's why you never call, right?" Victor asked, still sarcastic. Wyatt smirked and nodded.

"Fortunately, things have lightened quite a bit in recent weeks," he told his grandfather. "I told you this wouldn't be a permanent arrangement. I'm ready for Chris to come with me. I'll actually have time to spend with him, teaching him how to rule by my side. No one would dare hurt him, and he's old enough for the responsibility." Wyatt actually managed to sound excited about this, which disgusted Victor even more. Despite his civil tone with Wyatt, Victor could never forget that his grandson was every bad guy in countless and timeless stories who had actually _managed_ to succeed in taking over the world. Wyatt had become a cruel and hateful dictator, much like the Middle Eastern leaders Victor had mentioned earlier. And the old man didn't want his younger grandson to have _anything_ to do with that. He didn't want Chris anywhere _near_ Wyatt. He would continue to protect the boy with every ounce of his being. And so, he shook his head.

"No, Wyatt."

Wyatt stared at Victor blankly, wondering if he had heard that right. It had been years since anyone had _dared_ deny him anything. "Excuse me?"

"Whatever agreement we came to all those years ago," Victor elaborated. "They were made _before_ you started campaigning for world dominance. Chris has never been outside San Francisco! And you want him to help you rule the world? What is that?"

"Yeah, I agree he's got a lot to learn," Wyatt allowed. "I'll take care of him, you can count on that. I'm not just gonna dump a ton of responsibilities on his shoulders, I'll give him only what he can manage, and I'll see to it that he does well. He'll have the best possible life, grandpa. Anything he could possibly want-"

"He has _everything_ that he wants right now," Victor cut in, surprisingly patient. "I think he truly believes that both you and Leo have completely forgotten about him. He's never been happier in his life. You can't just show up after these many years and expect him to willingly agree to whatever destiny you have planned out for him. He'll fight you, Wyatt. And he'll hate you if you fight back."

Wyatt's face hardened. "Well then he's gonna have a little problem. Because I'm the one who's in control and no one else has a choice in the matter."

"It's not gonna work out the way you want it to," Victor warned his grandson. "If you want what's best for your brother, just leave him be."

Wyatt glanced down at the table, his eyes focusing on a black ashtray. There were a couple cigarette buts lying on it, some older than others, and Wyatt stared at them intently for a moment before he looked back up at his grandfather with a very harsh expression.

"I told you once," the younger man said softly. "I'm taking things back. If I want Chris… I get Chris. And unless someone more powerful than me shows up to tell me what to do, I don't take advice." He slid out of the booth and took a few steps away from his grandfather before pausing. Without turning around to look at the older man, Wyatt whispered several words under his breath. _"In the darkness of this moment he cannot receive atonement for his self invoked malady that brings to him calamity."_

From where Victor sat in the booth, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. Gasping, he sat up for a single moment before collapsing. Literally falling out of the booth, he lay motionlessly on the floor. Wyatt could hear and sense all of this without needing to turn around. Smiling smugly, he orbed out of the old nightclub.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Just a moment longer?" _

"_Ssh." Bianca closed her eyes for a second, then opened them alluringly. "Till tomorrow night." She had leaned towards him for one last kiss before standing from the marble bench and backing slowly away. "I love you, Chris."_

"_Bianca, wait," he pleaded softly, standing up as well. He walked after her and took her hands in his. "Saying good night is getting harder."_

"_It makes me anticipate saying hello," she agreed with a smile. "Don't deny me that anticipation, Chris. It's what keeps me going everyday."_

"_I don't ever wanna say hello again," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "Cause I don't ever wanna leave you."_

_They held each other. No one fit into another's embrace as perfectly as they did. They had been sculpted to be together. But then finally Bianca pulled away from him. "Until we can say hello again." She shimmered away from him. And he was already missing her._

Chris sighed as he orbed back home. For that is what he had come to call the nightclub. Even as a child, it had been a home away from home when Piper still owned it, and now it was where he lived. But it wasn't where he wanted to live. He wanted more than anything else to live wherever Bianca happened to be.

"Grandpa?" Chris called softly as soon as he regained solid form. He hoped if the old man was asleep, he hadn't woken him, but doubted very much that Victor would be sleeping when he knew who Chris was seeing. The boy looked around, getting no response. Shrugging, he made his way over to the bar, where he knew Victor left him notes whenever plans changed or information needed to be passed on when they weren't together to talk face to face. But nothing had been written down for him, so Chris knew not to expect anything out of the ordinary in the morning.

Turning towards the back rooms where Chris and Victor had put together sleeping quarters, Chris was ready for bed. It wasn't until he actually started making for those back rooms that his eyes finally caught sight of the fallen, motionless body on the floor.

Chris's eyes opened in alarm as fear coursed through his body. "Grandpa!" The boy practically flew over to Victor's side. "Grandpa!"

Carefully helping the old man onto his back, Chris frantically looked for any clue as to what was wrong. He could feel the panic growing inside him as he could see no visible injury. Checking for a pulse, he found only a faint and irregular one. "Oh, please, no."

Chris looked around wildly for a phone, but he had no idea where Victor had placed it last. Too afraid to leave his grandfather's side to search for one, Chris felt increasingly helpless, and his panic increased. "This can't be happening!"

Fear outweighing his better judgement, Chris looked towards the ceiling. "Dad!" There was no answer. Chris's body began to tremble. "Dad if you can hear me, I need your help! Please!" And when there was still no response, Chris felt his hope fade. He remembered Wyatt's words from so many years ago. _"And I'd pay money to see you call for dad, just to see your face when he ignores you."_

"Leo, please!" Chris shouted at the ceiling. Tears stung in his eyes when Leo did not appear. So his father had abandoned him after all. Even when he was on his knees begging, his dad would not come. "Dammit!"

Chris looked back down at his grandfather and checked his pulse again. It was fading. He had to get Victor to a hospital. "Okay, okay!" Closing his eyes, Chris gently held his grandfather by his shoulders, and orbed out of P3.

The emergency room was full of nurses and attendants, but was for the most part calm until Chris and his grandfather appeared in the middle of the floor. The lights were on bright, the atmosphere was almost too clean and sterile, and the first thing Chris noticed was the silence. Looking around, he saw everyone in the room staring at him in shocked surprise. But Chris was too close to breaking to even care.

"Someone help!" he stared up at several nurses, who were looking back in fear and alarm. Urgency flooded into him. "I think he might be dying!" No one moved. Chris wondered if some crazy being was deliberately trying to ruin his life. "Please!"

"No one's gonna help a Whitelighter," a cold voice said from behind him. Chris glanced over his shoulder in complete and utter dread to see four tall men dressed in black leather watching him in cold, cruel amusement. They each held a crossbow that Chris identified all too easily. They were four Darklighters.

Panicking, Chris spun around and scrambled away from them, inadvertently tripping over his own grandfather in the process. The Darklighters watched him in pure delight as he realized how he could have further injured the old man. Glancing down at his grandfather, Chris had no idea what to look for as far as damage went, for he didn't even know what was wrong in the first place. He looked back up at the Darklighters, his heart beating so quickly in his throat that he was waiting for it to burst.

"Stupid Whitelighter," one Darklighter stated, watching Chris with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He was relatively young and powerful in appearance, with dark hair and dressed up in black leather. Though he wasn't quite as big as the three other Darklighters, he had an authoritative air about him that warned others not to get in his way. He was the one who everyone noticed first and paid most attention to. He was the most dangerous, and obviously the cruelest. He smirked at the young Whitelighter. "ER's don't treat good magic anymore. Didn't anyone tell you that?"

Chris stared at the Darklighter in horror. He had never come across a demon that didn't know him as Wyatt's little brother before. And as much as Chris hated being associated with Wyatt, suddenly he was overcome with the realization of what might happen to him without his brother's influence protecting him. He shrank even further back from the demon.

"Please," he looked around to the other men and women in the emergency room for support. All he saw in their eyes and expressions was cold sympathy and frightened alarm. He began to slide backwards on the floor, away from Victor and the Darklighters, hoping to draw their lethal arrows away from the defenseless man's motionless body. "He's not magical. He's just an ordinary man who needs care…"

"Oh, really?" the Darklighter jeered. "Why can't a Whitelighter like you heal him, then?" Chris couldn't think of a response. He wasn't a full-blooded Whitelighter. He was part witch, and he had no idea if he was even _capable_ of using the healing powers of a Whitelighter. And if he could, he had no idea how. The Darklighter took a slow step towards him before looking down at Victor. Chris sat up straighter as the other three also went to tower over his grandfather's body as well.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked in a small, terrified voice. He would much rather have had the Darklighters focusing on him than on Victor.

The Darklighter glanced at Chris cruelly. He was still smirking as he replied. "I've never used one of my arrows on an 'ordinary man' before. I save them for Whitelighters and kill innocents using other methods. But now, seeing how you're here and all, maybe we'll just flip that around. I wonder how quickly the poison will kill him." Chris's heart sped as the Darklighters all pointed their crossbows at Victor.

"No!" he shouted, feeling panic flow through his body until he felt like his fear would consume him. Every ounce of that fear was like a blanket covering him and suffocating him. He felt trapped and it was sickening him. He felt dizzy and could barely see straight as his head began pounding painfully. He needed a way to get that suffocating terror out of him, or he was certain it would drive him mad – if not kill him altogether. He needed to get it out.

Not knowing what he was doing or why, Chris threw up his right arm. It wasn't even what instinct told him to do, it just happened naturally on its own, as if his arm had temporarily taken control. And as it was flying outward, Chris felt power like nothing he had experienced before surge through his body and shoot out towards the Darklighters. Suddenly, all four of them were violently thrown across the room. The men and women standing and watching screamed and scrambled even further away from the scene as the four Darklighters crashed against walls and various pieces of emergency equipment. And as they landed heavily, Chris felt sudden relief as his panic began diminishing and he regained some control of himself.

Breathing heavily, Chris cautiously stood up, wondering what had just happened and if he could do it again if he needed to. The leading Darklighter's eyes snapped open furiously, and he pushed himself to his feet, spinning around to face Chris. The other three Darklighters followed suit more slowly and clumsily, but Chris's attention was fixed on the leader.

"Think that's clever?" the Darklighter demanded, taking a step towards the boy. Chris automatically stepped backwards, his fear returning as he sensed the hate emanating from his opponent. He knew Darklighters were by nature hateful. Hate was what gave them their powers. But he had never in his life sensed hate like this coming from a demon. He had sensed evil and arrogance and cruelty before, but never hate. It disconcerted Chris, reminding him too much of his brother.

One of the other Darklighters wiped his mouth. "What is this? Another mutt? Are witches screwing their Whitelighters becoming a trend now?"

The leader ignored the question as he continued to watch the younger boy. He held up his crossbow and aimed it at Chris, who visibly tensed. The Darklighter sneered. "I'm very quick, Whitelighter. If you so much as orb out of the way, I'll have this thing reloaded and I'll kill your friend. And I've never met a Whitelighter faster than me."

Chris shivered, trying to keep from choking. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was going to die…

"Jobyne, stop!"

The voice was loud, angry, and disgusted all at once. Everyone in the room, along with Chris and the Darklighters, all started and looked around for its source. They found it near a large door in the form of a beautiful young woman. Bianca. Chris's eyes closed for a moment as relief washed over him. This was the second time she had appeared out of nowhere to save him. Suddenly he found that he could hope that everything would be okay again.

The Darklighters all turned to face Bianca, and the leader took a couple of angry steps towards her. She didn't shrink back or even tense as he approached. Instead, she wore a hard, equally angry expression, and her own kind of power radiated in her eyes. And then Chris remembered that she was Wyatt's assassin for a reason. And even though the Darklighters didn't recognize Chris, he felt certain that they would recognize her.

"You want to say that again, Bianca?" Jobyne – the leading Darklighter – demanded.

She crossed her arms. "All right. Stay the hell away from the Whitelighter and his friend. Or I'll kill you so fast you won't even know you're done for."

"So you're protecting Whitelighters now?" Jobyne asked angrily. "I'll bet your boss would love that."

"Yeah, and just in case you've forgotten dick-head," Bianca shot back smoothly. "My boss is a Whitelighter, too."

"Right," Jobyne smirked. He strode towards Bianca again until he was only a foot away, but even still she did not back down. For a moment they stared at each other, hate coursing through both of them. Chris could feel it as he watched them, concern for Bianca building inside him.

Suddenly, Jobyne pushed his crossbow up against Bianca's stomach and fired. But she was already gone, shimmering behind him, an athame in her hand. She rammed it into his back, but he had dissolved into black orbs, reappearing at the other side of the room. She spun around and faced him, holding up her hand. An energy ball appeared and shot at Jobyne. His face contorted into an angry scowl as he was consumed by the energy and almost instantly destroyed.

Chris watched, stunned once again by Bianca's display of power. She tossed her hair out of her face and glared at the three remaining Darklighters. "Does anyone else have a problem with me?" The three Darklighters all backed away from her and shook their heads. She nodded. "Good." Turning towards the medics in the room, she gestured towards Victor. "Get to it." They instantly obeyed, some rushing to help Victor while others scrambled for a gurney. Chris continued watching, feeling his strength drain from him as his fear for his grandfather returned. He watched as the men and women worked together to lift Victor onto the gurney, and didn't even notice when Bianca came to stand next to him.

They began rolling the gurney away, and Chris made to follow, but Bianca grabbed his arm and gently held him back. Chris tried pushing her off, but when he did, her gentle touch grew more powerful. "Chris you have to wait."

He turned towards her angrily. "I can't let anything happen to him!" He tried breaking away from her again, but she wouldn't let him go.

"You have to let them do their jobs!" she told him harshly. Chris shook his head violently even as a woman walked over to him.

"She's right," the woman told Chris, worry and sympathy filling her expression. "You'll only get in the way. You'd best wait for the doctor in the waiting room."

"No!" Chris objected, but Bianca immediately shimmered him out. They reappeared a moment later in the waiting room. Chris stared at his new surroundings in surprised confusion, as his body grew to feel empty. "What…"

"Chris."

He turned to look at her, and saw in her eyes only love and sadness. Then tears blocked everything out, and he could barely see anything at all as they began to shed. His body trembled, and Bianca, who still supported him, could feel his weight. She gently led him over to a chair and helped him sit.

"It's okay," she whispered into his ear, sitting beside him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned his body against hers, pressing his head gently to her heart. "You'll be okay… You'll be okay."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

It seemed like hours passed before a young woman dressed in blue scrubs entered the waiting room. Despite her obvious youth, her face was lined with ages of experience, emotionless and hardened. When she saw Chris and Bianca, she took a quick breath and walked towards them.

Chris had been able to sit up by himself for awhile now, and he sat there staring at the floor with Bianca sitting in much the same position beside him. She saw the doctor first, and gently touched Chris's knee. He looked up and saw the doctor as well, and immediately got to his feet.

"Chris Halliwell," the doctor checked, and Chris nodded. The doctor glanced down at Bianca for a moment before looking back at the Whitelighter. "I'm Dr. Caraway, and I treated your grandfather… Victor Halliwell?"

"Is he okay?" Chris demanded, his voice soft and close to breaking. His eyes were red, but it didn't look like he had cried his last tear yet. This, the doctor knew, would be very painful for him.

"I'm sorry," she stated, sounding anything but. "There was really nothing more we could do for him other than make him comfortable."

Chris stared at her, uncomprehending, confusion apparent on his face. "I don't understand…"

"Your grandfather, put simply, suffered from lung cancer," the doctor explained. "His records show that he has no history with any kind of cancer, but he was never really a regular patient at any hospital to begin with. He hasn't had a check up in years, and it would seem his case developed rapidly. He was a smoker, and as far as I can tell from the records of the few times he _did_ go in for a check up, he did display some early signs, but nothing too serious. He probably wouldn't have had cancer if he had quit smoking years ago. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Chris could only stare at her, paralyzed. The shock was too great for him, and he had no idea how to react. Bianca stood and reached for Chris's hand. She held it tightly as she looked at the doctor.

"Thank you," she whispered, and the doctor nodded before turning and striding away from these people she wanted nothing to do with. Chris continued staring into space before he slowly sank to the floor. His body was shaking again.

Bianca turned towards him and knelt down in front of him. For the first time, tears were forming in her eyes as her love for him overwhelmed her. She felt so close to him that his pain seemed to be transferring into her. She couldn't bear the thought of what he must be feeling. It was too much for either of them.

"Chris…" she whispered as his eyes began glazing over. But then they snapped back into focus and he looked at her coldly.

"There has to be a spell," he told her. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"There has to be something," he stated, and suddenly he orbed out of the hospital. Bianca felt his absence instantly, and concern and worry began to overwhelm her as she realized she had no idea what kind of trouble he was orbing into.

When Chris regained solid form, he looked around and saw that the attic was exactly as he had left it. Spinning around, he instantly saw the pedestal on which the _Book of Shadows_ rested undisturbed even to that day. The only change there seemed to be was a great increase of dust and cobwebs.

Chris made his way over to the _Book_ and took it desperately in his hands. Trembling, he opened it and started flipping from page to page, looking for a spell – any spell – which might be able to fix this. There had to be something there! There had to be something he could do! He wouldn't be able to bear a loss like this if there wasn't.

"Chris."

The young Whitelighter jumped, dropping the _Book_ back on the pedestal. He looked up in terror, recognizing his older brother immediately. He automatically scrambled backwards, tripping over an old box in the process and landing painfully on the floor.

Wyatt took a step towards him. "What are you doing?"

Chris was finding it difficult to breathe, but he forced his gaze away from his brother and back up to the _Book_ on the pedestal. Determination ran through his veins, and he pushed himself back onto his feet and grabbed for the _Book_, ready to orb it out of the Manor. But Wyatt anticipated this, and he threw up his arm. Chris was thrown across the attic, and he landed heavily on his side.

Wyatt stepped calmly between the fallen boy and the pedestal. "Are you really dense enough to try stealing the _Book of Shadows_?"

Chris looked up at his older brother. "I need it." Tears were forming in his eyes again, and Wyatt crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"Grandpa's dead," Chris looked away. "I need… it… to bring him back."

Wyatt took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "If the _Book_ was capable of doing something like that, Prue never would have died, Paige never would have died, and the Power of Three would be alive today. Magic can't bring Grandpa back from the dead, Christopher."

That fact was one Chris had known his entire life, but one he didn't want to believe. And yet, hearing his brother say it like that, so coldly, hit him painfully in the stomach. He curled into a ball and tried to hold back his tears.

Wyatt bit his lip as he stared down at the boy. This certainly brought back memories, and memories Wyatt didn't want to have. Irritation rubbed against him, and it was all he could do not to lash out at his brother. "Stop that. You should be used to death by now." Chris ignored him, and that angered Wyatt further. He strode towards the boy and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to sit up. "Shut up, Chris!

Chris took a moment to catch his breath, his tears drying. And then he summoned all the strength he had left and pushed Wyatt away from him. Catching the older man by surprise, Wyatt lost his hold on Chris and stumbled backwards a few steps. Chris then dissolved into blue light.

Wyatt tossed his shoulder-length blonde hair out of his eyes as he held up his hand. "Stay put!" The blue light suddenly vanished, and Chris fell back onto the attic floor. No less determined to escape, Chris pushed himself onto his feet and bolted towards the door.

Wyatt stepped in Chris's path and grabbed his shoulders. Chris shouted and struggled against his brother's stronger hands, but the older boy easily pushed him back onto the floor, and Chris stared up in alarm, sweat covering his face.

"Stay down," Wyatt ordered, watching his brother carefully as the boy struggled to catch his breath. Chris shook his head and once again scrambled forward, trying to push past Wyatt and break for the door.

Wyatt grabbed Chris and, stepping slightly to the side, shoved him forward. Chris landed heavily on his hands and knees. His grimaced in pain as Wyatt knelt by his side. Using his natural strength, Wyatt forced Chris down against the floor and held him there. Chris tried breaking him off, but the pressure on his back easily held him in place.

"Stay. Put." Wyatt said coldly and fiercely. "You know, Chris, you came here willingly, but though I admire your determination, I can't let you leave that way."

"Let me go!" Chris shouted angrily, trying to push Wyatt off again. Wyatt didn't let him go, but moved one hand onto the side of Chris's head and pressed it against the floor.

"If Grandpa's really dead like you say he is," Wyatt continued. "Then you've got no one else to look after you. You're staying with me."

"I'm twenty-one," Chris spat at him. "I don't need-"

"The hell you don't," Wyatt shot back, letting go of Chris's head long enough to hold up his hand. Magic shot from it, consuming the Manor in fire for a single moment before the flames died, leaving everything exactly the way it had been before. Wyatt looked down at Chris, somewhat triumphantly. "Okay, then. No more orbing in the Manor, and you can't leave. Other than that, feel free to go wherever you want to go inside." Only then did Wyatt move back from his little brother.

Chris spared Wyatt only a moment's glance before trying to orb out. But like Wyatt had said, he was unable to do so. Panicking for what seemed like the millionth time that night, Chris pushed himself onto his feet and bolted from the attic. Wyatt smiled slightly as he watched Chris go.

He ran down the landing towards the stairs and descended at a dangerous pace. When he reached the bottom, he made his way straight towards the front door, but as soon as his hand reached for the door knob, red energy shot at him and he was flung backwards.

Landing heavily on his back, Chris groaned and stared up at the ceiling in pain. Wyatt was walking down the stairs at a more leisurely pace, looking down at Chris in amusement. "Look at you. Always doing things the hard way. Can't you ever take my word for it?"

Chris turned his head towards Wyatt. If losing his grandpa wasn't bad enough, now he had to try and figure out how to get away from his psychotic brother. Feeling helpless and vulnerable, Chris rolled onto his stomach and slowly pushed himself up onto his knees. But his strength had left him, and it was all he could do to just sit there.

Wyatt came to stand behind him, and Chris grew still. The pain inside him elevated and tears stung in his eyes. Wyatt smirked and reached down roughly brushing Chris's hair. Tensing, Chris shut his eyes and leaned forward and away.

"Fine," Wyatt allowed in a cruel voice. "Just accept it, Chris. I've got a lot planned for you, and you aren't getting out of it." He turned towards the door. "But I'll give you some time to think about it." Walking to the door, Wyatt looked back at Chris and tauntingly opened it wide, allowing the cool night air into the Manor. But when Chris didn't honor him with any sort of response, Wyatt shrugged and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him before locking it. He knew locks were pretty much useless in this new world, but the thought of locking Chris in, and knowing that Chris could hear the door being locked, pleased Wyatt in a strange and very satisfying way.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The underworld felt unnaturally dark and hot to Bianca as she impatiently paced back and forth. Not knowing where Chris was scared her, and waiting for Wyatt was eating at her. She was desperate to find the man she loved, and she hated the fact that time was moving onward with every passing second. Time that could see Chris come to serious harm if she didn't find him soon!

Suddenly Wyatt appeared behind her. Bianca sensed him immediately and spun around. He stared at her with his usual cocky and arrogant expression. "What?"

"I killed a Darklighter today," Bianca told him instantly. "Jobyne."

Wyatt stared at her for a moment, processing this, and then he shrugged. "So? I've got other things to worry about aside from Darklighters."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied calmly. "But I was hired to protect Chris from witches who might use him to get to you. Not from demons who are supposed to be under your control."

"Wait," Wyatt stared at her coldly. "Jobyne was after Chris?"

"Yeah he was," Bianca stated, equally as cold. "He had no idea who Chris was, and neither did the other three Darklighters. Chris could be in a lot of danger if he runs into a couple of upper level demons who don't know who he is either. There's only so much I can do."

"Don't worry, Bianca," Wyatt shot back. "Pretty soon, every demon will know Chris's face as well as they know mine."

"I know what your plans are for him," Bianca assured him. "But there's something else. Chris's grandfather died today." Wyatt nodded, but Bianca didn't allow him time to speak. "And Chris took off. He said something about a spell, and now I can't sense him anywhere."

"He's at the Manor," Wyatt told her. Bianca stared at him in obvious surprise, and Wyatt shrugged. "He came looking for the _Book of Shadows_. Thought there might be a spell to reverse what happened today. So don't throw this out of proportion, Bianca. He'll be quite safe there."

"Only if he chooses to stay there," Bianca told him in concern. "He could be anywhere by now."

"No," Wyatt shook his head. "I'm keeping him there. He can't orb. He can't leave. And no one's gonna hurt him."

Bianca stared at Wyatt in complete horror as she realized what he had just told her. "You're keeping him prisoner?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Only until he accepts his fate." He stared at Bianca curiously, noting the abhorrence she was suddenly displaying. He had never seen her so unguarded before as emotion poured into her eyes.

She backed away from Wyatt, not looking away from him. How could he? Chris wasn't someone who could handle being locked up! Especially by his brother! Especially on a night like this one! And Wyatt had left him alone! Bianca couldn't even begin imagining the pain Chris must be in. She couldn't allow it to continue! Backing even further away, she shimmered out of the underworld.

Reappearing in the Manor, she quickly took in her surroundings. It was like in all these years nothing at all had changed. Wyatt must have gone through a lot of trouble to keep it exactly as it had been. But then those thoughts fled from her mind as she caught sight of Chris huddled on the floor in front of the front door.

"Chris!"

He looked up in complete surprise, and Bianca bolted towards him. Rising slightly, he caught her in his arms as she fell to her knees before him. They embraced, holding each other so tightly Bianca felt like they were melting into one.

Suddenly, Wyatt shimmered into the Manor. When he saw Chris and Bianca in each other's arms, the surprise was like nothing he had ever experienced before. For the first time in his life, he was shocked speechless.

Bianca and Chris separated, and both turned to look up at Wyatt from where they sat on the floor. Bianca reached for Chris's hand and held it firmly.

"Bianca!" Wyatt spat when he finally could speak again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Chris isn't yours, Wyatt," Bianca told the other man. "If he belongs to anyone, it's me."

Wyatt took a menacing step towards his assassin. "You little slut-"

"You know what, Wyatt?" Bianca cut in. "Go to Hell. I quit." Wyatt opened his mouth, but Bianca didn't wait for him. She immediately shimmered from the Manor, taking Chris with her. They reappeared in an alleyway on practically the other side of San Francisco. Bianca helped Chris onto his feet and they embraced again.

"I can't believe you," Chris whispered as he held her. She smiled slightly, feeling a hundred times lighter, and finally free at last.

"You told me to do it once," she reminded him. "I figured that was as good a time as any. I couldn't let you stay there."

"I love you so much," Chris told her. "I'm so sorry. I really am…"

"For what?" Bianca pulled back and looked into Chris's eyes. "No matter what you do… you don't have to apologize to me. Because whatever path you decide to take, I'll go with you. I can be bad. I can be good. I will be whatever you want me to be. I will do whatever you think is right. You owe me nothing, and for that you never have to apologize."

"You're wrong," he whispered, looking away from her. "I owe you everything."

At that moment, the alleyway flooded with blue white light. Chris and Bianca both looked over at the light in alarm, ready to flee in a moment's notice if they needed to. They continued holding each other, feeling that Wyatt would not be able to hurt them so long as they were in each other's arms.

But to their surprise, it was not Wyatt orbing into the alleyway. It was another, older man, whom they had not expected to see.

"Chris?" Leo asked as he regained solid form. Bianca didn't recognize this man, and looked up at Chris questioningly as the boy stared at his father in shock.

"Dad?" Chris released Bianca and took several steps backwards. Bianca remained in place, standing protectively between Chris and his father.

"Chris," Leo took several steps towards them, but paused when Bianca summoned an athame to her hand and held it up threateningly. He stared at her in confusion. "Bianca…?"

"That's my name all right," Bianca confirmed coldly. "Now you can just back off and orb wherever the hell it is you came from."

"I'm going to talk to my son whether you like it or not," Leo told her before continuing forward and pushing past her. She did not stab him, but grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back a couple of steps. Chris didn't stop her as she once again stepped between them.

"You can talk to him," she replied. "But you can do it at a distance." She crossed her arms and silently dared him to try arguing.

"Fine," he agreed, looking past her at Chris. "Are you okay?"

"What kind of question is that?" Chris demanded, emotion pouring through him. How could his father show up now? Why would he do that? Despair built up inside him, and he didn't know if he could survive any more of this, even with Bianca.

"Chris-" Leo began, but his son violently shook his head.

"No!" he shouted. "I don't want to talk to you! You're too late! You're always late!"

"You have to let me explain," Leo told him. "I wish it didn't happen this way! I wish I got to Victor in time!"

"I called you!" Chris shouted. "I actually called for you and you didn't come! You come for everyone else but not for me?"

"I would have come," Leo tried telling him. "I heard you calling and I would have come, but there are thousands of witches in this world fighting thousands of demons and Victor wasn't the only one in danger at the time!"

"So some witch was more important?" Chris demanded.

"It was his time to go," Leo told his son. "His death was natural-"

"How is any death natural?" Chris asked.

"Because it was lung cancer," Leo said. "It happens to people. Demons and sadistic torturers don't cause it, and I have an obligation to protect the people in danger from evil! I had to make a choice."

"And you chose witches over me," Chris said, tears forming in his eyes. "How many did you save?"

"Four," Leo spoke softly. "If I hadn't gone to protect them, they would be dead now, too. And even if I had gone to Victor, I don't know if my powers could have saved him. It could have been for nothing."

"Nothing," Chris repeated, looking away. "Aside from Bianca, all I have left is nothing."

Leo shook his head. "That isn't true! I love you, Chris! And I cared about Victor every bit as much as you did, and I'm every bit as sorry that he's gone!"

"That doesn't make a difference!" Chris shot back angrily. "He's gone now! You think I care about the lives of four witches? When do I ever call you? When do I ever ask anything from you? I don't! You'd think the _one time_ I ask something from you, you'd at least _try_ giving it to me! The one time I actually _needed_ you and you weren't there! If it had been mom, you would have gone to her! If it had been Wyatt, you'd have gone to him!"

"Look, Chris, I understand your anger," Leo cut in, tears forming in the Whitelighter's eyes. "You've lost so much-"

"No!" Chris shouted. "I don't want to hear it! Just stop! Please!"

Bianca had heard enough. The pain Chris was going through… She had to find a way to ease it before it grew so much that healing would be impossible. She turned and went to him.

"Chris," she whispered, taking his hands. He looked into her eyes, and she could see his pain lessen already. She smiled softly. "Forget this. Let's go. I'll find a way to get you through this, but for now… let's just leave him behind."

Leo stared at Bianca in confusion. "Don't you work for Wyatt?"

Bianca groaned, wondering how many times she would hear that question in the future. She turned and glared at the old Whitelighter. "I used to. Quit. By the way, Leo, I'm in love with your son. I hope you approve." The tone in her voice clearly stated that she didn't give a damn whether he approved or not.

Leo stared at her in shock. He looked down at Chris. "You're dating your brother's ex-assassin?"

"What?" Chris looked back at his father angrily. "So now you're actually interested in my life? There's a surprise."

"Chris!" Leo shook his head slightly. "You can't date your brother's ex-assassin!"

"Try and stop me!" Chris shot back. "I can date whoever I want! I'm not a kid anymore! And even if I was, the hell I'd ever listen to you!"

"Fine!" Leo held up his arms in frustration. "Do what you want! It might actually help the cause."

"What cause?" Bianca demanded, looking at Leo with a frown. He stared at her seriously.

"I'm fighting Wyatt," he told her. "A resistance has been formed. I told you there's thousands of witches fighting thousands of demons. We're working together to overthrow Wyatt."

Chris and Bianca stared at Leo, completely stunned. They had no idea how to react to that.

Leo took a step towards them, staring at Chris. "I know you hate me. You have every reason to hate me. But I know you don't like Wyatt any better. Come with me, and help us fight him. Ending his reign is more of a priority right now than our relationship, anyway."

"Oh it is?" Bianca managed to get over her shock first. "I can_not_ believe you just said that! Freaking ass…"

Chris shook his head slowly. "Are you actually asking me to join a resistance against my brother?"

Leo nodded. "Without Victor, what are you going to do, Chris? He was able to raise you in neutrality, but he's gone now, and you've grown up. You have to do something now with your life. You have to take a side."

Chris stared at his father, close to despair. He glanced at Bianca before looking back at Leo. "Okay… Did the conversation we just had mean absolutely _nothing_ to you?"

"It did," Leo assured him. "And I know this… isn't what you need right now… But Victor was the one thing keeping you away from Wyatt _and_ the Elders. Now that he's gone… you're going to be in a lot of danger, Chris. And you can't run from it and you can't hide from it… You'll find some resemblance of refuge within the resistance."

"No!" Chris shouted angrily. "I'm not! Are you out of your mind?"

"Then what?" Leo's voice was slowly raising as well. He had very, very little experience with his children. "You're siding with Wyatt?"

"No."

"Then come with me!" Leo ordered. He looked at Bianca. "Both of you. You're needed…"

"Why?" Chris covered his face with his hands. "Why is this happening to me?" His body quivered. He felt like he was being pulled in two different directions. He felt like rope in a tug-of-war game. Rope that was close to snapping.

"I hate having to ask you, Chris," Leo tried to sound more gentle. "No one should have to choose between his father and brother. But if you aren't with me, than you're with Wyatt."

Chris looked at Leo, and tears stung in his eyes. "No! If mom were alive, she would never ask me that!"

"She would," Leo disagreed. "Look, Chris, you're not the first person to be put in this position. Phoebe was in it once. She wanted to be with Cole and she wanted to be with her sisters. Piper told her she had to choose. She said that you can't be good _and_ evil. Now I'm telling you that you have to choose."

"I won't!" Chris shouted furiously. Bianca turned to Leo with equal anger.

"Do have any idea where Chris just was?" the woman demanded. Leo glanced at her in slight confusion, and she didn't wait for him to respond. She continued angrily. "He was with Wyatt. Wyatt has pretty much written Chris's future out for him, and if I hadn't just broken Chris out of the Manor, he'd still be there right now with Wyatt planning out his fate. That wasn't even fifteen minutes ago. And now here you are doing the exact same thing! So you better be glad I can't kill Whitelighters as easily as I can kill Dark ones."

"Then that proves it!" Leo replied, ignoring her last sentence as he looked back at Chris. "You have to come with me, or Wyatt'll hunt you down and keep trying to control you!"

"Great," Chris spat back sarcastically. "So. Would I rather be controlled by Wyatt or by you?"

"Hard decision isn't it?"

The voice was a new one, but one they all recognized. Chris, Leo, and Bianca all spun towards the far side of the alleyway to see Wyatt step out of the shadows. His arms were crossed and he had a small smile on his face.

Despair poured into Chris as he stumbled away from his brother. He felt like all the breath had been knocked out of him, and it was difficult to regain that breath as his panic returned. Bianca immediately repositioned herself between Chris and Wyatt, and Leo took no time at all to join her.

Wyatt didn't seem to care as he looked past them at Chris. "So what'll it be, little brother? Choose now."

Chris shook his head slightly. "I can't…"

"Then the choice has already been made," Wyatt informed him. "If you can't choose to help dad, than you're automatically evil. After all, it's been said that all evil needs to win is for good to stand aside and do nothing. So you might as well just come with me, because whoever helps evil _is_ evil."

Chris flinched, and Bianca felt anger like nothing that she had ever felt before course through her body. She glanced over her shoulder at Chris. "Don't even _think_ about listening to him!"

Leo also glanced back at his younger son. "You can't be neutral, Chris. You have to choose."

"No!" Chris shouted. He backed even further away, shaking his head angrily. "I can't choose between either one of you because I can't _stand_ either one of you! You're both in the middle of your own little war, but I'm not! All I am to either one of you is a prize in your sick little competition! It's like whichever one of you gets me has cause for your own little celebration, and I won't be part of that! So what? The two of you hate each other? I was under the impression that people who hate each other can't cooperate together. Guess I was wrong. You two have cooperated enough to completely ruin my life!"

"That's not what's going on here, Chris!" Leo objected. "We're not fighting over you!"

"The hell we aren't," Wyatt shot back.

Leo ignored him, staring pleadingly at his younger son. "But you can't walk away from this! Whether you like it or not, you're our family. That makes you a part of this! You can't run away!"

"Oh no?" Chris asked. "Watch me." He glanced at Bianca and held out his hand. Without speaking a word, she reached out and took hold of it, and together they orbed out of the alleyway.

Left alone together, Leo and Wyatt looked at each other for the first time since the night of Piper's death. For a moment, neither one of them could find words to speak, so they stood together in silence. They stared at each other silently, the father and his son.

Finally, Wyatt regained his voice. "Stay the hell away from Chris."

Leo glared at him. "No. You stay away from him."

OOOOOOOOOOO

The doors to the church were thick and solid, despite everything that had happened in recent years. Though no one had gone to church since that night so long ago, it still stood in relatively perfect condition. Sure, it needed a good cleaning, and there was no longer any heating or lighting, but all in all, it had been left standing with little damage alone and empty. Until then.

Bianca carefully opened one of the two large double doors and looked inside. It was a small, suburban church, with one room that served as the sanctuary. The carpet was red, and the pews were wooden and covered in dust. There were several windows, all of which were stained glass. At the far side of the room, there was a pulpit and two altars with two white candles on each. Bianca could see an organ off to the side, and hanging on the far wall was a large wooden cross.

Even though there were no lights on in the room, sun light shone through the stained glass, casting colorful reflections on the floor and walls. Dust could be seen in the air, and the silence hung over the room in a hauntingly eerie way.

Bianca looked back outside at Chris, who was waiting for her word. She nodded at him, and together, they entered the one-room church.

"We should be safe here for awhile," Bianca told him as she shut the door behind her. "Demons tend to avoid churches. They don't like what they symbolize."

Chris frowned at her. "Religion?"

"Purity," Bianca replied with a shrug. She led Chris over to a front pew and helped him sit down. He was still pretty shaken from his confrontation with the rest of his family, and after everything that had happened the night before, exhaustion was getting the best of him. It was already dawn outside, and Chris hadn't slept in what felt like years. And though Bianca hadn't either, she hadn't gone through what he had. She had been there with him as he had gone through it, but she hadn't felt the things he felt. No one in the world could feel those things. All she could do was be there for him when he needed her. And she swore she wouldn't leave his side ever again.

"I wonder if this place has any food," she thought out loud. Getting up, she began exploring every corner of the sanctuary, knowing some churches collected food for pantries, and knowing that if there were canned food somewhere in the church, it might still be edible. If they were lucky.

As she went about that, Chris stared up at the cross on the wall, memories of the night before replaying in his mind. The most prominent of which were the memories of Wyatt and Leo an inch away from fighting each other just so they could claim him. And then… being called evil… Chris felt sick again.

"Bianca…"

In less then a second, the woman had returned to his side and was gazing at him with more love than anyone else in the world could possibly show for him now. He returned her gaze, trying to hold back his tears. "Do you believe there's a God?"

Bianca thought about that for a moment before shrugging. "I've never been given the chance to believe in anything other than… work."

"Yeah," he nodded a bit before looking back at the cross on the wall. "But if there was a God – or any deity… Then… would He be evil?"

Bianca stared at Chris for a moment. The pain he was feeling found its way into her heart again, and she too found herself trying not to cry. "What makes you think that would be a possibility?"

"Because…" Chris looked at the floor for a moment. "If God exists… than he doesn't do anything. I mean… he doesn't intervene. He just kinda… watches. But… that's all evil needs to win… right? And if He helps evil win, than He's evil… isn't He?"

Bianca shook her head softly. "If you listen to Wyatt, maybe. But Chris… Don't you think it's possible that if there is a God, than it's true that He is the one who created the world… and everything in it?"

Chris glanced back at her and nodded once. Bianca grabbed hold of his hands and held them tightly.

"So if He created all of us… than no matter what's happening in the world, He can't just choose sides because he loves _every_ side too much to even consider choosing! How can that much love be evil?"

Chris shrugged and looked away from her. "What about me? I refuse to choose not because I love them too much… but because I hate them…"

Tears formed in her eyes. "Do you really hate them, Chris? Or do you only think you do because they've both hurt you so much?"

"What?" he looked at her without any comprehension in his eyes. There was only pain to be seen on his face, and Bianca's heart reached out to his. The love she felt for him was encompassing, and all she wanted in the world was to take his pain away.

"The pain you're feeling right now," she whispered. "It wouldn't be half as terrible if you hated them. Because when you simply hate them, you expect them to hurt you. And when you expect it, it doesn't hurt nearly as much as it does when it catches you by surprise. But when you love someone, and they betray you, it's always a surprise, and the pain is infinitely worse. And then you feel hate. Passionate hate doesn't come to a person unless you love them or loved them at some time."

Chris looked away again. "Maybe I loved them once. But I don't anymore. And I can't choose. I mean… you're supposed to choose between the lesser evil, right? That would be dad… But then I'd be fighting against Wyatt… And he's… my brother. But I can't fight with Wyatt, because then I would be evil, wouldn't I?"

"Like me?" Bianca asked. Chris looked up at her sharply, suddenly realizing what he had said. Shame crossed into his face and he looked down again.

"I'm so sorry, Bianca," he whispered. "That isn't what I meant. I just forgot-"

"Ssh," Bianca held her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. "Enough of this. God doesn't choose sides, Chris. What He does is choose to touch the hearts of whoever actually _does_ believe in him, whether He's real or not. I don't want you choosing sides, either. You can't fight one or the other. So don't fight them. Try to find a way to help them. Both of them. Isn't that what your mother would do?"

"Yes," he knew it as well as Bianca knew it. Piper would not ever choose between Leo and Wyatt. She would overcome whatever obstacle there was in her path to save them both. Or she would die trying. Chris looked at Bianca pleadingly. "But how?"

"We'll find a way," Bianca promised softly. "But for now… let's think of nothing else… but ourselves." She leaned towards him and brushed her lips against his. She felt him immediately surrender to her, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She pressed against him, returning his embrace as they once again melted together and for one moment forgot about everything else outside of the old and empty church.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wyatt paced slowly back in forth in front of a large throne in the underworld. The chamber he was in was decorated with tapestries, exotic carpets, jewels, and other riches that added to the luxurious and demonic atmosphere of the place. But Wyatt, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, didn't care about any of this. All he cared about was the report about to be given to him by his new assassin. A warlock by the name of Thanto.

Thanto had been in his service for a week now. Since Bianca had left, Wyatt had gone through numerous assassins, but unfortunately, none of them seemed able to measure up to his original killer. He had been lucky with Bianca, and he had grown spoiled with her. She had been gone for two months now, and he still couldn't find anyone else to take her place – which said a lot for her, but not much for the rest of the underworld. Wyatt forced himself to take a deep breath. She couldn't hide from him forever. Eventually, he'd find her, and then she'd regret betraying him like that. It was a promise he made himself. Bianca had been the best assassin he could ever hope for. She couldn't just "quit" and run off with his little brother. He wouldn't allow that. Her punishment would be brutal and it wouldn't end with her death. He would take from her whatever he wanted to take, and then he wouldn't have to put up with demons like Thanto any longer.

At that moment, Thanto shimmered into the chamber. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and powerful arms. He had brown skin and a shaved head, and his eyes were outlined in red. Dressed entirely in black, and twice Wyatt's size, he had the look of a pretty decent assassin, and yet, even with him around, Wyatt would have preferred Bianca. Size didn't matter. The girl was just more impressive all around. Wyatt sighed as Thanto knelt humbly before him.

"Well?" Wyatt demanded, turning towards the demon, who had by then regained his feet. "Where are they?"

"From what I've learned," Thanto replied in a deep, heavy voice. "They've been down in the subways. When you think about it, it's actually a pretty decent place to hide. Demons don't use subways, and mortals certainly don't have cause to use them anymore, either. It's like a labyrinth down there, and dark, too. Those kids can get to practically wherever they want to in the city, and not be seen by anyone."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling, impatience flooding through him. The San Francisco subway system. One step up from the sewers. Pretty much the last place Wyatt, Leo, any demon or witch would ever look for them. Wyatt had to give Bianca credit, she certainly knew what she was doing. Who would've thought she had any skills other than mindless killing? It was impressive. "Don't tell me they've been down there for the last two months and you're the first to realize it." He was getting very, _very_ disgusted with the lack of efficiency in the underworld. It was like Bianca was the only competent being around.

"No," Thanto assured him. "I'd imagine they've only been down there for the last two and half weeks. Before that, I've been given reports from various mortals saying they've been seen on railroad tracks and hiding in bus stations and airports."

"These are places that should be under watch," Wyatt snapped angrily. "Humans aren't allowed in or out of the cities they live in. Roads, train rails, airports… They should all be under constant surveillance."

"Of course," Thanto agreed. "Unfortunately, mortals have been under your control for so long now that none of them would even consider trying to sneak out of the city. The demons guarding these places have had it pretty easy and have grown pretty lazy. They don't take their jobs as seriously as they did at one point. And this is Bianca we're talking about… She could easily hide under their noses for who knows how long without those idiots even noticing. And since they're supposed to have those areas under check, none of the other demons searching for her would even bother searching them."

"That's great," Wyatt spat sarcastically. "The demons of this world have grown inept and Bianca's making them stand out as fools!"

Thanto shrugged. "She's good at what she does. But demons aren't the only ones she's avoiding. Leo and his group aren't having any more luck tracking them than we are."

"Well that's something, at least," Wyatt allowed. It wouldn't do at all for Leo to find Bianca first. Because it was common knowledge that wherever Bianca was, Chris was sure to be. And Wyatt wouldn't have Leo get Chris. He glowered at Thanto. "So they're in the subways?"

Thanto nodded. "I haven't sent any search parties in there yet. Bianca's already proven capable of slipping past them, and now that we know where they are, I thought you might have a different strategy that might be more effective?"

Wyatt stared at Thanto for a moment, thinking the suggestion over. He shrugged and nodded. "Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt to try something different, now would it?" Finding that his demons had grown pathetically incompetent, Wyatt found himself remembering an old proverb: If you want something done right, do it yourself…

OOOOOOOOOOO

The afternoon sun shone down the staircase that descended into the large underground tunnel. It let in some light, but for the most part, it was still dark on the platform. A subway car stood empty and motionless on the tracks several yards away, and benches and old trashcans furnished the abandoned place. Litter still remained on the ground, even after all this time, and rodents especially seemed to thrive there.

It was a miserable place. Haunting and eerie, just as any other place seemed to be in recent years. For phantoms lingered there. Phantoms… reflecting a time when things had been different. When things had been better. Alive. Without this chaos. When times had been normal and decent. The place haunted Bianca, as it haunted Chris. But at that moment, any such phantoms were the last things on their minds. For they were fighting a demon.

The demon was a large monster, his skin red and wrinkled. He dressed in black rags and had elf like ears, fangs, and black eyes. He didn't talk, but often shrieked, and he was powerful, with large energy balls and muscular arms. He threw one such arm up against Bianca, and she was roughly tossed across the platform, landing on the floor heavily, not far from the subway car. But she remained unhurt, and looked up at the demon angrily as she tossed her hair out of her face.

The demon looked away from her as his attention landed on Chris, who was regaining solid form in a swirl of blue white light. In his hands he held a metal pole, much like a staff, as he stared at the demon with a determined and set mouth. The demon shrieked and dove towards him, but Chris easily ducked out of the way with an expertise he hadn't had two months ago. The demon shot right past him and Chris slammed the metal pole against his back. The creature stumbled forward, landing heavily on his knees.

Chris backed away towards Bianca and held a hand out to her. She took it firmly and Chris pulled her to her feet. Side by side, they both watched as the demon regained his own footing and spun to face them. It shrieked furiously.

The demon held up his hand and constructed an energy ball. Bianca braced herself even as Chris tensed, feeling his own power flood through his body. Before the demon could throw it at them, Chris's arm flew up and power shot forth from his entire being. The demon, energy ball and all, as well as several trashcans and even a bench, were magically thrown across the platform.

The demon let out a pitiful cry, finding it more difficult to rise after that onslaught. Bianca glanced at Chris with a frown and he shrugged, unconcerned. Rolling her eyes, she approached the demon and threw her own energy ball at him. The demon was engulfed in flame before he burst into dust, vanquished now for all time. Bianca spun around to face Chris.

"You really need to get that power of yours under control," she told him seriously as he tossed the pole onto the floor. "Otherwise it's dangerous."

"I'm doing my best," he told her casually. "But I'm learning all this as I go. It's not like I have a teacher."

Bianca nodded. "I know that." She sighed and smiled at him, shaking her head gently. "At least you're getting better."

Those words caused Chris to visibly brighten, and he grinned at her. "You think so?"

She nodded again. "Yeah. At least now you've got it working when I'm not in the way."

Chris's face turned bright red and he looked away from her. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that…"

Bianca chuckled. "Stop apologizing. That happened weeks ago, and it hasn't happened since. No real damage."

"No real damage?" he glared at her. "You aren't ever gonna let me forget about it!" Her eyes were gleaming mischievously.

"You got that right," she teased, taking his hands in hers. "Come on. We gotta move before some other demon shows up looking for his friend." She turned to lead him away, but Chris held her back.

"Hey," he objected lightly. "Wait a minute." She glanced back at him and he pulled her into his arms. "Not without celebrating first." He kissed her, and she kissed him back.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

In the shadows by the subway car, Wyatt watched unnoticed as his brother and assassin made out. He could hardly believe what he had just seen. Chris had powers now! The little runt had telekinesis! When had that happened? Not too long ago, apparently, seeing how the kid had hardly any control over those powers. Wyatt glanced over at the bench and trashcans Chris had mentally thrown across the platform with the demon. He might not yet have control, but he certainly had potential. Chris could be very powerful if he was trained properly, and that just made Wyatt want the boy even more. And now it was time to claim him.

Wyatt stepped out of the shadows and walked purposefully towards the two lovers. Both Chris and Bianca sensed Wyatt's presence at the same time, for at the same moment they both pulled away from each other and turned towards him in surprise and dread. Wyatt immediately threw up his arm and Bianca was thrown across the platform. She collided heavily against a cement wall and collapsed to the ground, motionless.

"Bianca!" Chris shouted, summoning the blue white orbs that would carry him over to her. Wyatt threw up his other arm and sent Chris flying in the other direction. He landed on the floor, and looked back up at Wyatt in anger. The older brother was surprised to see very little fear in Chris's expression. In the last two months, Chris had grown up a great deal. Wyatt could see the ferocity in Chris's eyes, as well as an attitude in his demeanor that came only with life on the streets. He was stronger now. More independent. More stubborn. Much like their mother.

Chris threw up his arm, and power shot violently towards Wyatt. The older boy shimmered out before the power reached him, and reappeared behind Chris in time to see even more benches lying broken on the ground right where Wyatt had been moments before. Wyatt smiled and looked down at Chris. His brother spun his body around, throwing his leg into Wyatt's and successfully managing to push him off his feet. Wyatt landed heavily on the floor.

Chris stumbled to his feet and made for Bianca. She still lay on the floor motionlessly, but Chris refused to believe that anything terrible had happened to her. He had to get to her!

Wyatt suddenly appeared directly in front of him. Chris stopped short and for a moment, the two brothers gazed silently into each other's eyes. Then Chris violently lashed out, throwing a fist towards Wyatt's face. But the older boy expertly stepped aside and with one hand, grabbed Chris's arm, and with his other hand, took hold of Chris's shoulder. He put pressure on both, forcing Chris's upper body forward and towards the floor. He then raised his knee and plowed it into Chris's stomach. Stepping back, Wyatt watched his little brother crumple onto the floor.

Pain tore through Chris's body as he rolled into a ball. He couldn't breathe, and all he could see were blinding lights that caused his head to spin. And the only thing he could think about was Bianca, and he was petrified at what Wyatt might do to her now that he had found them.

Wyatt gazed down at Chris unsympathetically as Thanto shimmered onto the platform. Wyatt glanced at his assassin and gestured to Bianca. "Take her under. As soon as I'm done with Chris, I want to have a little chat with her."

Chris choked, gasping for air as he struggled to regain his feet. Wyatt looked down at him and saw the fear Chris held for her. Bianca meant more to him than the world. Wyatt could tell that despite the power and strength Chris had discovered inside himself, he was still just a kid in that he worshiped Bianca and couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to her. Wyatt knew to file that information away, predicting it might be useful in the future.

Thanto stared at Chris for a moment before nodding to Wyatt. He turned towards Bianca and scooped her unconscious body in his large, powerful arms. The two then vanished.

"Bianca…" Chris managed to whisper as Wyatt knelt beside his brother. Wyatt smiled cruelly.

"Don't worry, Chris," he said calmly. "I'm sure you'll see her again. After, of course, the two of you are my loyal and faithful servants." Chris stared up at Wyatt hatefully and shook his head. Wyatt forcefully grabbed his brother's chin and held his face still. "There will be no more arguing, Christopher. Now I know children don't always know what's best for them, so you'll just have to believe me when I say I'm only looking out for your best interests."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Chris angrily reminded his brother. "And I already told you I don't want a part in this!"

"Sorry, little brother," Wyatt shrugged. "Cause whether you like it or not, you're gonna remain in my care for a very, very long time." With those final words, Wyatt shimmered out of the old subway tunnel, taking Chris with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The underground cavern was well lit by flaming torches that hung on the walls. Light from fire or lava in some other chamber flowed through the long underground corridors leading into that particular cavern, reflecting off the floor and walls and leaving the whole place looking more reddish than black. It was warm and dry, which only contributed to the hellish atmosphere that already dominated the entire underground. The chamber itself was rather lacking in the decoration. All it held inside was a large obsidian altar on which Bianca lay sleeping.

Presently, she let out a quiet moan, rolling her head left and right before her eyes slowly opened. Pain tore through her head, and she grimaced, letting out several more groans before she slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. It only took her a moment to recognize where she was.

"Oh, great," she grumbled unhappily. "Back in hell." She thought about Wyatt, cursing herself for being caught off guard. And then she thought about Chris, and terror swept through her body and into her heart. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he in trouble? Uncertainty took over, and it was all Bianca could do not to panic.

Sounds of approaching footsteps caught her attention. She looked towards the large threshold leading out into a corridor that could go anywhere for all she knew. Someone was coming! And she had a good idea who it was.

Taking a deep breath, Bianca forced herself to push her panic aside. It would only get her killed, and it certainly wouldn't help Chris any. She had to get out of there. Concentrating, Bianca prepared to shimmer out of the underworld, only to find that, to her horror, she couldn't. Her heart missing a beat, Bianca tried again, but with the same result. Her panic immediately subsided as anger took its place.

"You're kidding me," she muttered, holding up her hand and summoning an energy ball. Nothing came. She tried summoning an athame, but that eluded her as well. "Dammit!"

At that moment, Wyatt strode into the chamber. He had an ugly grin on his face when he saw her, and for a moment, he chuckled. "What? Don't like helplessness?"

"Oh, I think you'll find that I'm far from helpless," Bianca spat at him angrily, sliding off the altar and striding towards him meaningfully. Wyatt immediately held up his hand and closed it into a fist. Bianca stopped short as magic wrapped around her throat and squeezed. Almost instantly suffering from oxygen deprivation, she found it difficult to remain on her feet. When Wyatt let her go, she still stood, but shakily, and she found herself too busy coughing for breath to be able to attack Wyatt head on.

"You see, that's why I like you so much, Bianca," Wyatt told her with a grin, crossing his arms. "You're always so determined to complete your mission that you'd attack your opponent even without any of your powers. It's very admirable, if slightly irritating."

Bianca glared at Wyatt hatefully as she regained her breath. "Where's Chris?"

"I wouldn't be worrying about him right now," Wyatt told her seriously as he walked up to her. She let him come, not backing away, not growing tense, not showing any fear. She stared up at him calmly as she had so often in the past. Wyatt was frowning now. "He isn't in nearly as much trouble as you are."

"So are you going to kill me?" she asked, unafraid. It was like she was daring him to do it. Wyatt shook his head.

"No," he told her. "Not yet, anyway. I hate to say it, but you're the best damn assassin anywhere in the world. I'm not ready to let that go. You can't just quit, Bianca. You belong to me as much as Chris does."

She glared at him and, straightening her back, drew close to him with surprising boldness. "No."

Wyatt shrugged. "Then I will kill you. If you won't do what I tell you to do, then you're no good alive." Before Bianca could respond, Wyatt grabbed her shoulders roughly. "But before you make that decision, Bianca, think very carefully about what your death will do to Chris."

Bianca opened her mouth slightly, but couldn't say anything. She stared at Wyatt in dread as she suddenly realized what he meant. He released her and she took a single step back, looking down and staring at the ground below her. Wyatt smiled, incredibly pleased.

"What do you want?" Bianca asked quietly, finding herself unable to look back up at him. She had never felt trapped like this before, and it made her feel horribly sick and disgusted. Wyatt savored the defeat he sensed in her.

"You will be my assassin again," Wyatt told her coldly. "And you will do whatever I tell you to do without question. You won't feel anything. You'll just be a heartless killer without emotion. And you'll not go near Chris."

He wanted to take everything away from her. She had been with Chris for almost a year now. And over that course of time, she had become a person and not just an assassin. She had found joy and happiness, as well as pain and sadness. Chris had made her feel warm. He had made her feel like she _wasn't_ heartless, and now Wyatt wanted to take that from her. And he could, too. She was finding that he could do anything.

She looked up at him coldly. If he wanted to push her down that road, she'd take it. But she swore he'd live to regret it. If she became a heartless murderer again, he'd learn what it meant to possess something unwilling and unable to be controlled. "If that's what you want, Wyatt."

He studied her for a moment, already knowing she would never be the same Phoenix she had been when he originally found her. Chris had changed her too much in the last year. Things couldn't go back to the way they were, and now, she would either be as pathetic as the rest of the demons in the underworld, or she would be stronger, colder, and more efficient than ever before. Either way, Wyatt would be pleased with her. She was his prize now, his trophy. He smirked. "You're too old for him anyway."

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Age doesn't matter, Wyatt. When I see Chris, I don't see someone four years younger than me. I see the only person in the world who's ever shown me kindness. The only person in the world capable of understanding me. He's the only one I care about." She paused a moment, then stared at Wyatt tauntingly. "And no matter what you take from me, you can't have the way I feel about him. Magic might be able to hide it, but no power can reach into a person's heart and change it. Not when it's love."

Wyatt slapped her across the face, sending her forcefully to the ground. She landed on her hands and knees, her hair falling into her face as her cheek stung painfully. Wyatt stared down at her angrily. "If you care at all about Chris and what happens to him now, you'll start showing me more respect."

She tossed her hair out of her face and looked up at him coldly. "Fine."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Thanto stared at Chris from across the chamber. They were in their own empty underground cavern, very similar to the one Bianca had woken up in. But unlike Bianca, Chris wasn't willing to stay there. Unlike Bianca, Chris was too valuable for Thanto to even think about hurting. And unlike Bianca, Chris could still use some of his powers. Namely, his telekinesis.

Chris threw up his arm and power shot out at Thanto. The demon scowled as he was thrown violently across the room. Chris didn't spare him a second glance, but bolted towards the large threshold leading out into a long corridor. Thanto shimmered to Chris's side and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him back.

Chris took hold of Thanto's shoulder as well before allowing himself to fall back. They both tumbled onto the rocky floor, and Chris used his legs to push Thanto away from him. Tossing up his arm again, Chris magically threw Thanto violently across the room. Spinning around, Chris came face to face with Wyatt.

His older brother held up his hand and grabbed Chris's throat. After squeezing for a few seconds, Wyatt pushed Chris back, and they stared at each other for awhile, as Chris rubbed his throat, struggling to catch his breath. Thanto angrily got to his feet and faced Wyatt.

"This kid is going to be nothing but trouble," Thanto spat. "Why not just kill him now and get it over with?" Chris glanced at Thanto and gave him a dirty look. But then he turned back to Wyatt expectantly, and utterly unafraid. Wyatt looked back at him, not sure whether he liked this change, and eager to test it. He wanted to see how much it would take now to make his little brother squirm.

"No one is to touch him," Wyatt said calmly, looking at Thanto. "I would greatly like an heir who actually has the blood of the Charmed Ones flowing through him. Nothing else is worth my time." He looked back at his brother. "Together, you and I will be truly invincible."

Chris shook his head. "Don't expect that to happen, Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled slightly. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've had a lot of time to think about this, Chris. I can see you don't want a part in this, and as much as I want you on my side, if it isn't meant to be, there's only so much I can do…" Wyatt crossed his arms maliciously and began walking in a slow circle around Chris. "So if you really don't want to be Turned, Chris, you don't have to be. As much as I would like you, I don't really _need_ you. I can easily find a woman to bear me a child. My own spawn would have as much of the Charmed Ones in its blood as you do. Would you prefer that?"

Chris grew tense, knowing Wyatt's question was a trap. He didn't know where Wyatt was headed with this, and didn't trust his brother or himself to answer that question. Wyatt came to a stop in front of him and grinned cruelly.

"Of course I'd have to find a woman strong enough to bear me my child," he told his little brother. "And how many of those are out there? Not many. In fact, I can only think of one woman worthy of that honor. Ironically, she's also the only woman I'd even _want_ to have the pleasure of screwing. What do you think about that, Chris? Should I take this little sibling rivalry thing we've got going on up to the next level? I have to admit, you _do_ have good taste in women."

Rage tore through Chris's body and the anger in his face escalated exponentially. A power he once had to vent out of fear became a power he needed to vent out of pure wrath. His arm flew up and that very power burst out of him once again. But Wyatt easily shimmered out of its path, and reappeared behind Chris and out of harm's way. He held up his hand and Chris was thrown forward, landing hard on his hands and knees.

Wyatt stared down at his brother, grinning cruelly. "So what'll it be, Chris? Join me now, or I swear I will kill you and you can die imagining what I will do to Bianca."

Chris sat and looked back up at Wyatt with hate, anger, and despair mixed into his expression. "We should have been a family… That's all mom wanted…"

"We can still be a family, Chris," Wyatt assured him calmly. But Chris was shaking his head.

"I don't want to be evil…" his voice was quiet now, close to breaking. Wyatt was almost there.

"I never wanted to be evil, either, Chris," Wyatt told his brother in a gentle voice. "How many times did I go to mom or Phoebe? How many times did I ask them to help me? Every single time one of the _good guys_ kept us apart! Sometimes it was even Leo!"

"They only did what they thought was right," Chris defended them softly. But the defense was pathetic, even to the younger boy, and he couldn't bring himself to look up at his brother.

"What they thought was right," Wyatt repeated coldly. "How do we know what's right and what's wrong? The Charmed Ones certainly didn't have a clue! I saw them – and I saw dad – all three of them! I saw them fight beside demons, and so did you. All three of them defied the Elders. If they can do it, why shouldn't I be able to do it? If they were doing what they thought was right, then is fighting against the Elders really wrong? They did it. You can do it, too, Chris."

Chris wasn't listening to him anymore. Memories were washing through him. Memories of his mother. He missed her so much, it hurt to even breathe! He just wanted her back!

"How do we know what's right and what's wrong?" Chris whispered much to himself, tears forming in his eyes as his memories washed over him.

"_Why?"_

"_Because they enjoy it. Because they're mean and cruel, and they don't know any better. They're just… bad. And it's wrong."_

"_It's against the rules?"_

"_Bad people don't care about rules, Chris. And good people don't need rules because they follow them anyway, and would follow them even if there weren't any."_

"_That sounds hard…"_

"_It is hard. Because sometimes, there really aren't any rules. Sometimes, you don't know what the rules are. You could do one thing, and it could be bad, or you could do something else that's good, and you don't know what to do because you don't know which is which. So you have to make a choice…"_

"_When aren't there rules?"_

"_Whenever you don't know what they are," _

"_Then how can you follow them?" _

"_You can't. If you don't know what the rules are, you can't follow them. In those moments, you don't search for a rule to follow, you figure out what's right and you do that."_

"_How'll I know what's right?" _

"_Sometimes it's not easy. Sometimes it looks right in every direction. You have to search very hard sometimes to figure out what's good and what's bad. It's the hardest thing in the world. And you'll make mistakes, Chris."_

"_An' then I'll get punished?"_

"_You might. But what's important is that you learn, and grow, and become better. You wanna get better, Chris. Always better."_

"_What if I'm bad? What if I'm bad on purpose?"_

"_That'll make mommy very sad. She'll cry."_

"_I don't wan' cha to cry!"_

"_Then don't be bad, Chris. Never be bad. If you're bad, it'll hurt me more than anything else will in the world. And I'll cry very hard."_

"_How come you don't laugh? I never hear you laugh!"_

"_Chris… If you're very, very good, you'll make mommy very, very happy. And I promise you, you'll hear me laugh one day. Just stay good, and strong, and perfect… Like you are right now… and no matter what happens… I'll laugh. Just for you. I promise."_

Chris trembled violently as the memory appeared before him like a vision. He could still feel her holding him. He could still remember what it had felt like on her bed in the dark room as her love threatened to overwhelm him. His mother had been strong and confident and sure that there really was a difference between right and wrong. She had seen it clearly. But Chris couldn't see it at all. Piper had been right. This was the hardest thing in the world. He had no idea what to do. If he listened to Wyatt… he'd be failing his mother. If he defied Wyatt… he'd be abandoning Bianca to a fate he didn't even want to imagine. How could he stay good if this was the choice he was given?

"I don't know the rules…" he whispered, his body falling towards the ground. It felt hard and unforgiving… and all he wanted was to be on his mother's bed and in his mother's arms. "There aren't any rules for this… Nothing to follow…"

"Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and even Leo fought to protect me," Wyatt told his brother coldly. "Everyone else called me evil. Why would the Charmed Ones do that if I were evil? They wouldn't! I may command demons, Chris, and I may do things in ways the Elders don't approve, but in the end, it doesn't come down to whether or not I am good or evil. I've tried being good, and I've tried being evil, but neither makes a difference."

_But it does make a difference_, Chris thought bitterly. He finally brought himself to look up at Wyatt. "There will always be good and evil. If I deny that, then I'd be denying everything mom ever taught me. I love her too much to do that…"

Wyatt looked down at his brother and shook his head slightly. "You have to decide, Chris. Is the love you feel for a dead mother stronger than the love you feel for a beautiful woman who is still very much alive?"

Chris stared up at Wyatt and felt the words come out of his mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. "Do whatever it is you want to do with me. But leave Bianca alone."

Wyatt stared down at his brother and slowly shook his head in disgust. "So that's what your attitude is going to be, is it? The noble, self-sacrificing hero? Well that's just fine." Wyatt turned and made for the threshold leading out into the corridor. He paused for a single moment. "At least it's a step in the right direction. Don't worry, Chris. Before long, you'll learn better. And you'll come to accept it. I promise you that."

OOOOOOOOOOO

_Left alone in the chamber, unable to orb out, and unable to leave through the threshold, Chris sat against the obsidian altar and stared at his hands. Turning his gaze to a couple of stones on the ground, Chris delicately sighted and picked up one that looked sharp. Bracing himself, he took the sharp side of the stone and ran it across the palm of his hand. He tore the skin, and a thin line of blood seeped through._

_Dropping the stone, Chris stared thoughtfully at his bleeding hand. The blood… it was just like any other blood in the world, wasn't it? It didn't look magical. It didn't look strange or unusual in any way. It was just blood. Plain old and simple blood. And yet it wasn't. It was this blood that caused Chris so much pain. Because it was the blood of the Charmed Ones._

_This was why Wyatt was constantly after him. This was why Leo and the rest of the world wouldn't leave him alone. His blood was Piper's blood. It didn't look special to him. It was just blood. But at the same time, it was so much more._

"_It's Halliwell blood," a beautiful and melodic voice explained to him. Chris looked up and saw his mother standing before him with Bianca at her side. They were both smiling and looking down at him like angels. He had never seen two women who were more beautiful in the world._

_They walked over to him and knelt beside him, smiling all the while. The love in their eyes was more amazing than all the magic in the rest of the world._

_Chris looked at his mother. "This is a dream…"_

_Piper waved her hand in dismissal. "So what? Sometimes dreams are more than just dreams. They're like Heaven."_

_Bianca gently touched Chris's face and had him look at her. Her eyes aglow, she reached down for the stone he had dropped and picked it up. Running its sharp edge over her own palm, she looked up into his eyes and broke her own skin. It began to bleed as well. She then took his bleeding hand in hers, and their blood mixed. "It's not Halliwell blood anymore. It's our blood. Ours is the same. Wyatt's doesn't come close."_

_Chris gazed into her eyes. "But I'm still Wyatt's brother."_

"_Yes, you are," Piper nodded. "Nothing can change that. That's not what needs to change."_

_Chris looked over at his mother. "What needs to change?"_

_Bianca caught Chris's gaze again and he looked at her. She stared at him lovingly. "Wait and see. But for now, close your eyes…" Chris obeyed, and Bianca kissed him before melting into him. And when his eyes opened, they were one._

OOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was blazing down on the streets of San Francisco as Bianca walked purposefully along the sidewalk. Demons watched her from the streets and from inside buildings as she went, as did humans. She was dressed entirely in tight black leather that showed off her body and caught plenty of attention. Her long brown hair was loose and fell down her back like water and her eyes were focused and cold. Her perfectly beautiful face held no expression as she rounded a corner and continued on her path.

It had been several months since Wyatt had reclaimed her. Several months had passed, and in all that time, she had not seen Chris once. Every time she thought about him, her heart ached, and it was difficult breathing. She missed him more than she thought possible, and every day his longing to see him grew. She thought if it kept growing, before long she wouldn't be able to bear it. She wasn't sure if she was even bearing it as it was. She needed him. And Wyatt kept them apart.

And so, in times like this, she pushed him from her mind and thought only about her mission. Getting it done. Pleasing Wyatt. And staying alive for as long as she could… but only for Chris. And only in the hopes that one day she might get to see him again. That was all she lived for anymore.

Bianca came to her destination. A large fountain in front of an old corporate building. The fountain no longer ran, but it was still easy to spot, and made for a good meeting place. And Bianca could see that the woman she had arranged to meet was already there. Bianca took a small breath, and walked over to her.

The woman heard her approach, and turned around to face her. She was a witch, and Bianca instantly saw the vial in the woman's hand. She gestured towards it. "What's that?"

The witch glanced down at the vial for a second before looking back up at Bianca. "It's a vanquishing potion. You are, after all, his assassin."

Bianca stared at the witch without expression. "So you don't trust me?" Her voice was not mocking or hurt. It was very monotonic, which only further displayed how cold she had become in recent months. "That's wise."

The witch stared at Bianca in comprehension. "Then you really aren't here with information about Chris, are you?"

Bianca stared at her coldly. "No. I'm not." An athame came to Bianca's hand. The witch backed away and held up the potion. Bianca powered up an energy ball.

"Leo!" the witch screamed as she threw the potion. Bianca shimmered instantly out of the way, reappearing behind the witch. She pushed the knife into the witch's back right as blue white orbs filled the street.

Leo watched in shock as the witch turned to ash. He looked at Bianca with wide, horrified eyes. "You…"

Bianca glanced at Leo with no expression in her eyes even then. There was no evident feeling in her heart. No remorse. She shimmered out, without speaking a single word to the Whitelighter.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Chris and Wyatt both knelt on the ground of the underworld, on either side of a small box on which several stones lay resting. The room they were in was no different from any other room Chris had been held in in the last several months. Very little in the way of scenery had changed. And in the time that had passed, Chris had grown accustomed to his surroundings. He had grown used to it all. Sometimes it felt like that was all he had ever known, and that his life had never been any different. That this was all there was.

"Do it now," Wyatt suggested casually, and Chris did not talk back. He glanced down at the stones on the box before them and focused his powers on them. In a matter of seconds, the stones were in the air, floating softly around each other as Chris concentrated on their positions. There were at least a dozen of the small stones, and Chris was able to move all of them at once in slow patterns around each other. He magically interwove them with a skill and expertise that he hadn't possessed before Wyatt had found him. The talent came with practice and training, and Wyatt watched him perform with a small, triumphant smile on his face. Chris ignored it. He found that he had to. It was the only way he could focus on the stones in the air.

After a few minutes passed, Chris delicately placed the stones back on the box, each rock falling into the exact position from which it had risen. He looked up at Wyatt, who was nodding in approval.

"Your control over your powers gets stronger every day," Wyatt told his little brother pleasantly. "You've come a long way, Chris."

Chris nodded, knowing it was the truth. A few months back, and he would never have been able to use his powers as he just had. No matter how he felt about his brother, Wyatt had proven to be a competent teacher. "Yeah. Thanks to you." He knew it was what Wyatt wanted to hear.

OOOOOOOOO

The sun had fallen. Thanto and several other demons were patrolling the streets of San Francisco when it happened. Suddenly. And without warning. No one had predicted it would ever come. But they should have. Leo had spoken of it. A resistance. And that night the resistance revealed itself. Countless witches, Whitelighters, fairies, nymphs, and other creatures of good magic, as well as even humans, made their way into the streets all around the world and began slaying demons. A fight was beginning.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Thanto shimmered into the underground. He found himself in a chamber where Wyatt was speaking privately with Bianca about some future assassination or other. Both stared at Thanto in surprise and irritation, but Thanto did not worry about whatever meeting he was interrupting. This was more important.

"The Whitelighter, Leo, and every other magical creature of goodness is attacking demons all over," Thanto told his master.

"You're kidding," Wyatt asked. Thanto shook his head and shimmered back to the surface to help with the fight. Wyatt's mouth opened slightly in bafflement, and he and Bianca glanced at each other wordlessly. A moment later, Wyatt too was gone.

Left alone, Bianca frowned and thought about what had just happened. Leo's resistance was finally taking a stand. They were probably pissed off about the death of their friend – the witch Bianca had killed. Leo had seen her do it, and could only wonder what had happened to Chris. If he was desperate enough to find out, of course he would attack Wyatt now. Bianca smiled slightly, realizing this was the perfect time to get the hell out of here. All she needed to do was find Chris, and the two of them might be able to escape at last.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chris could hear the commotion outside the chamber he was kept prisoner in. He had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, he didn't particularly care. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Whatever fight was going on outside could end in the death of every single creature involved, and he wouldn't mind at all. There was nothing left for him anymore. Wyatt had taken away everything. And the only choice he had was to keep Wyatt happy for Bianca's sake. But then, something unbelievable happened. The very woman he had been dreaming about for months made her way inside the chamber from the corridor beyond it.

"Chris?" Bianca saw him almost immediately and stopped short. He looked up at her from where he sat leaning against the obsidian altar, too stunned to move. For a moment, he was positive Wyatt was trying to trick him. This had to be an illusion. It was impossible for her to be here.

But then, a moment later, she was at his side, and he knew it was her. Her presence, her touch, her scent… it all spoke of Bianca. It was too true to be a dream. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned her embrace, neither of them speaking, for words could not express what they felt to be together again.

Bianca shimmered them out of the chamber, and they found themselves in the park, sitting on the marble bench, far from any kind of battlefield. It was where they had first fallen in love… where they had first kissed… where they had first felt the joy of being together.

They held each other tightly, neither one of them ready to let go. They had been apart for too long. They felt like they had so much to make up for. And so they sat holding each other for what seemed like an eternity in this place they had come to consider their own, even though they had not been there in months.

Finally Bianca drew away from Chris only far enough to allow her to gaze into his eyes. Already she was feeling alive again. Already her cold heart was warming and melting into happiness. Wyatt had pulled them apart, but they were here again, together. And she found that Chris was the cure to her heartlessness. No matter what Wyatt did to her, Chris could pull her back from the depths of darkness and show her light again. She needed him. She loved him. And the tears she thought she no longer possessed formed in her eyes.

"Hello…" she whispered.

The tears were there in Chris's eyes as well. For once again, she was waking him from a completely terrible nightmare. "Hello."

They pulled each other together again, and shared in a kiss they had been dreaming about for far too long.

OOOOOOOOOO

The fight was like nothing the world had ever seen before. In cities everywhere, demons were fighting against witches and other magical beings. Thanto and Wyatt themselves had to shimmer around the planet, going from country to country in order to get the mounting chaos back under control. It was hard and dangerous, and even exhausting work. And it was flooding down into the underground as well. But before long, it became apparent. Wyatt was going to win. Leo and his resistance were putting up a good fight, but in the end, they wouldn't stand a chance.

This much both Chris and Bianca could sense as they sprinted down a railroad track leading out of the city. They ran as fast as they could, hand in hand, eager to get out of the city without attracting demons to their sides. The railroad would lead into a small forest outside San Francisco where Bianca hoped she and Chris would have better luck in hiding. It would not take Wyatt long at all to discover they were missing once this whole world wide battle ended. She hoped to be far away when that happened.

"It won't do any good, Bianca!" Chris shouted as they ran. "There's no where for us to go! If Wyatt can win World War Three in one day, than finding us will be easy for him! There's no where for us to hide!"

Bianca came to a stop, bringing Chris to a pause with her. She turned to look at him, and for the first time in months she allowed another human being to see the emotion in her eyes. "I don't care, Chris. I can't do it, anymore. I can't be controlled by Wyatt. This has to stop. He said that if I went near you, he'd kill me. But if we part again, I think I'd die anyway."

"He threatened to kill me too," Chris looked away from her, and stared out over the tracks and into the distance. "I guess he doesn't need either one of us. Just gets a kick out of controlling us."

"Chris…" Bianca gazed at her lover with tears in her eyes. "I know it's very _Romeo and Juliet_ of me to ask, but…"

"No," Chris looked at her and smiled sadly, but for once in his life, he seemed sure of himself. "I know you're right." They stared at each other for a moment, cold acceptance flowing through their veins. And then Chris brought Bianca into his arms, and for awhile they just stood holding each other.

Blue white light appeared on the tracks not far from them. Chris and Bianca both turned towards it quietly and expectantly, only to find that it wasn't Wyatt orbing to them. It was Leo. When he appeared, he stared at the two of them, out of breath, and with a cut bleeding on his forehead.

"Chris!" he shouted when he saw his younger son. "What are you doing with her?"

Chris grew tense and glanced at Bianca. When she looked at him, she could see the same old turmoil in his eyes. Some things would never change. She smiled at him sadly.

Suddenly Wyatt orbed onto the tracks behind them. Chris and Bianca both spun around to stare at Leo's oldest son. Now Bianca was tense as well, as they realized they were surrounded.

"Well, this looks familiar," Wyatt observed in some amusement. He stared first at Bianca, then at Chris, and then finally at Leo. His eyes narrowed as hate filled inside of him.

"Wyatt!" Leo shouted towards his older son. "This has to end now! It can't go on any longer!"

"Nothing's gonna change!" Wyatt shouted back. "Even as we speak, the last of your pathetic resistance is getting completely overrun. Attacking my demons was a very stupid move, dad."

Leo stared at Wyatt helplessly before looking back at Chris. "You have the power to make a difference, Chris. Will you?" Chris stared at his father expressionlessly, not knowing how to reply to that.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted at his brother. The younger boy turned his head to look at Wyatt, who was staring at him savagely. "You are in-between me and our father. Move."

Chris nodded slightly, taking Bianca's shoulders and leading her carefully off the railroad tracks and out of Wyatt's way. Leo watched him go with despair written on his face. Wyatt watched him go with slight satisfaction before he looked back at his father. He held up his hands, and a crossbow appeared in his grip. The arrows loaded in the bow were the arrows of a Darklighter.

Chris continued leading Bianca away from the rails. They wrapped their arms around each other as they walked together, holding each other up, and supporting each other with their love. They did not look back. They did not speak a word. The sky overhead was dark and covered in clouds. It was hard to see anything.

They had only covered a short distance when Chris pulled Bianca to a stop turned her to face him. They looked into each other's eyes and Chris nodded slightly as tears slid down Bianca's face. They listened to the arrows shoot from Wyatt's crossbow. They did not look. But they felt it when the arrows hit their target. They listened to Leo's cry of pain. And they still did not look. Instead, Chris pulled Bianca close and held her to him, trying to take away her pain.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Wyatt slowly made his way towards his brother. Neither Chris nor Bianca had moved at all since he had shot Leo with those arrows. Neither of the two had spoken or done anything at all to try and protect the older Whitelighter. They had just stood there, looking away, and not interfering. Wyatt was greatly pleased by that.

"Chris," he stood a few feet behind his brother and waited for the younger man to turn around. When he did, the first thing Wyatt noticed was that Chris's eyes were dry. This time around, he had not shed a tear. Surprisingly, Bianca was the one with tears in her eyes, but she was quickly bringing them under control, and somehow, Wyatt sensed the tears were not for Leo.

"Hey, Wyatt," Chris said in a quiet but otherwise strong and steady voice. And once again, he wasn't afraid.

"Where exactly were the two of you headed?" Wyatt demanded, but gently. After all, this hardly qualified as a shout-at-each-other moment.

Chris shrugged. "Away from the fight. Actually, we weren't thinking that far ahead."

"What exactly were you thinking?" Wyatt asked, glancing at Bianca. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"I went to her," Chris quickly cut in, surprised by how easy the lie came to him when it was meant to protect someone he cared about. Wyatt glanced at him in surprise, and Chris shrugged. "A couple of witches found the chamber I was in and tried killing me. I fought back, and when they were out of the way, I found your little spell keeping me locked up in that chamber had broken somehow. So I left and found Bianca. I hope it doesn't bother you, but some of your influence is rubbing off on me, and I figured I'd just take what I wanted."

Wyatt couldn't help but smile slightly at the attitude his brother had just displayed. "You did? Well, that's another step in the right direction, isn't it? But then… running away is a step backwards, don't you think?"

"We were running from the fight, not from you," Chris replied sourly. He gestured to Bianca. "Besides, I wasn't sure you'd exactly approve."

"Yeah, cause I really don't," Wyatt informed his brother.

"After everything you've taken away from me," Chris stated confidently. "I'm taking things back, Wyatt. Now I'm not gonna fight you because you've taken over the world or anything. But I will fight you to keep Bianca."

Wyatt studied his brother thoughtfully for a moment, before glancing at Bianca and nodding slightly. He turned his attention back to Chris. "So you're agreeing to follow my leadership if you get Bianca?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. You let Bianca and me be together, and I'll be the brother you want me to be."

Wyatt nodded assuredly. "Good. Then it's a deal. And I'll hold you to it, little brother." With those words said, Wyatt orbed away, leaving the two lovers together by the railroad tracks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I joined him," Chris whispered as they once again sat together on the marble bench in the San Francisco park. They were completely side by side, not facing each other, but both looking ahead, more apart than together. Their love was still strong, but at that moment, it was overshadowed with uncertainty. "I let him… I let him kill the one person my mother ever truly loved, and I…"

Bianca nodded, gently. "It was the only thing you could do."

"I let him die." His tone was wrought with a guilt he had not carried in it when speaking with Wyatt. Now that things had quieted in the city, he could replay what had happened that night. And he was deeply ashamed with himself.

"So that we would have a chance together." Bianca glanced down at her hands resting in her lap. The pain she felt that night had not left her completely. It was surprising how quickly her ability to feel such pain returned to her, after spending months as Wyatt's assassin. Chris truly did bring to her feeling, and as painful as it was, she felt she owed him the world. She had to help him. She had to comfort him. She loved him too much not to.

Chris turned and looked at Bianca with tears in his eyes. "What chance do we have now?" He sounded helpless. He sounded hopeless.

She glanced at him and smiled softly. "Every chance." Chris stared at her for a moment, then looked dejectedly around him. Everything about this little courtyard in the park reminded him of her and of his childhood home. A childhood home that he wanted to go back to. Great longing and homesickness built inside him, threatening to tear him apart from the inside out. He just wanted to go back.

And as Bianca gazed at him, for a moment, she could feel what he felt. And she wanted to make it happen. She wanted him to find happiness. She wondered if that were possible, and as she reflected on it, an idea slowly formed in her mind. Tentatively, she reached out a hand and cautiously took hold of his. "I once told you to try and find a way to help them both, right?"

"I remember that," he whispered, glancing at her uncertainly. "How can I help them both now that Leo is dead?"

Turning towards him, she gazed into his eyes. There was a sudden calm and confident radiance in them that had not been present before, but flourished along with her inspiration. "By helping all of them."

Chris shook his head slightly. "I don't…"

"Do you believe that anything's possible?" Bianca asked him. "Especially with magic?"

"Sure," Chris nodded. "But I can't see how…"

"Ssh," she brought a hand up to caress his face. "Wait and see… You're still Wyatt's brother. Nothing can change that. That's not what needs to change."

Chris stared at her in confusion. Those words seemed to have come straight from a dream he had once had. And the question he wanted to have answered most in that dream returned to him then. "Then what needs to change?"

She smiled softly at him. "Everything else."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Twenty Two or so Years Earlier:**

**Chris: **Don't look into her eyes! … You all right?  
**Phoebe:** Oh, my god. Paige!

**Chris: **Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centers – most of those statues aren't really statues. They're people like your sister here who've been, uh, turned into stone.  
**Phoebe: **Who are you?  
**Chris:** Chris. Chris Perry. I'm… from the future.

**Chris:** Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned to stone on this day. She died. And with her death, the Power of Three died too.

**Leo:** The Elders voted… to make you the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter.  
**Chris:** They did?

**Chris:** How about this? Three more demons, then we can talk about taking a little break.  
**Paige:** What? Do you have a quota or something?

**Paige:** Oh I didn't know your boss was back in town.  
**Phoebe:** No. It's not with Jason. It's with Chad, the DJ, who I'm not really interested in.  
**Chris: **Two demons. How about that? Two.

**Phoebe:** What did you do to our sister? … Oh, you poor dear. You feel awful about it, don't you? I'm so sorry.  
**Paige:** Thanks, I think.  
**Chris:** That's it? That's all the ass kicking you're gonna dole out? You're supposed to be sisters.

**Paige:** Oh, hey, can you take the dogs back for me? The addresses are in the book.  
**Chris:** No. There's no way-

**Chris:** Well, in all my life, I have never seen you take the bait the way that witch took it from you.  
**Phoebe:** In all your life? You've only been our Whitelighter for two months.

**Leo:** You expect me to believe this wasn't meant to protect your secrets?  
**Chris:** No, I don't, but seeing as how you haven't figured me out yet, why would I even need it?  
**Leo:** Don't get too cocky, kid. Wouldn't want me to clip your wings, now, would you?**Chris:** Oops. Looks like Wyatt needs another baby-sitter… dad.

**Chris:** Well it looks like we're one big happy family again.  
**Leo:** You're not family.

**Paige:** No! We are not vanquishing a baby. What's wrong with you?  
**Chris:** I'm just concerned that this could be the future evil that gets to Wyatt.  
**Paige:** Don't be ridiculous.  
**Chris:** What? I'm being ridiculous? There's a demon in the playpen.

**Piper:** If another one shows up, I'll be here.  
**Chris:** That's just my point, Piper. What if you're not here? What happens if you're out on a date with the fireman or whoever else you're seeing this week?  
**Piper:** Look, Chris, I don't want to go into it, but I'm not gonna be out on a date with the fireman or anybody else for that matter anytime soon so that I can focus more on Wyatt.  
**Chris:** What?  
**Piper:** Did I stutter?  
**Chris:** Piper, you can't give up on love… ever.  
**Piper:** Why not?  
**Chris:** Because you just can't, that's why. It's not natural. Look, all I'm saying is you don't have to make that type of sacrifice to protect Wyatt. That's why I'm here.

**Chris:** The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you.  
**Leo:** So?  
**Chris: **So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat.  
**Piper:** Yeah? So do I.  
**Chris:** Listen to me. They reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help.  
**Piper:** Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back and when I do, I don't want to see you anymore.  
**Chris:** I'm sorry.

**Phoebe: **Hey.  
**Chris:** Hey. So, did you come here to kick me out?  
**Phoebe:** Uh, no, actually… I came here to ask you a question.  
**Chris:** What?  
**Phoebe:** I need you to be honest with me. No games. No running away. Just the truth.  
**Chris:** Okay.  
**Phoebe:** Are you Wyatt's little brother?

**Phoebe:** Okay, I'm just trying to get used to you being my nephew. Um. I never hit on you, did I?  
**Chris:** What? No.  
**Phoebe: **Oh thank god.  
**Chris:** Can we focus here, please? Mom and dad need to have sex. Now who's gonna tell 'em, you or me?  
**Phoebe:** You're unbelievable. I mean, most kids who are the cause of their parents' divorce actually feel guilty, and yet you're sitting here like it's part of your master plan.

**Chris:** I'm sensing some real issues here.  
**Phoebe:** Oh, you're damn right there are issues. You can't just pop in from the future and play with people's lives because your big brother picked on you.  
**Chris:** He picked on the world, Phoebe!

**Paige:** You… Oh, my god, you are sick! What is wrong with you? You're disgusting! You are some creepy registered sex offender from the future, just-  
**Chris:** No no no!  
**Paige:** Oh, my god! You're so gross!  
**Chris:** I'm Piper and Leo's son!

**Richard:** Paige, I told you, don't orb in and surprise me!  
**Phoebe: **He's not himself right now!  
**Paige:** How come you didn't tell me Chris was my nephew?  
**Phoebe:** Yeah, maybe we could talk about that later, because your boyfriend's about to woo-woo.

**Phoebe's Ghost:** Hey, Chris, we're not moving on.  
**Paige's Ghost: **Why aren't we moving on?  
**Chris:** Who cares? You're still here.  
**Paige's Ghost:** Got any unfinished business?  
**Phoebe's Ghost:** No, you?  
**Paige's Ghost:** Yeah, now that you mention it, it would've been nice to find out I had another nephew before I died.

**Paige:** Yeah. Uh… Chris is your son.  
**Phoebe:** Wyatt's brother. Look, I know this is huge.  
**Piper:** No it's… it's not huge because it's not possible. It's crazy 'cause I'm not pregnant.

**Piper:** No, I'm not. I mean, how could that happen? I mean, I know how that could happen, but it… Oh. What am I gonna do?  
**Chris:** This a bad time?

**Piper:** No. You are not leaving this room.  
**Chris:** But what about you?  
**Piper:** What about me? I have to stay here and help Paige summon Phoebe.  
**Chris:** I'm part witch, remember? I can help Paige do that.  
**Piper:** You can't vanquish the demons if they come and attack again.  
**Chris:** Well I can try.  
**Victor:** Listen to your mother, Chris.  
**Chris:** What if something happens to her?  
**Piper:** Nothing's gonna happen to me… Unless you know something I don't.

**Piper:** Right. But isn't that why you came here in the first place – to make the future better? How do you know you haven't already changed mine?

**Piper:** Well, I didn't have one. He had one. It was all his doing.  
**Chris:** From the womb? He had powers from the womb? That's unbelievable. It's not like I don't have an inferiority complex with him already. Thank you.

**Leo:** Damn it!  
**Paige:** Are Elders even allowed to swear?  
**Leo:** No, but fathers are, especially ones whose kid tries to kill them.

**Leo:** I just – I don't understand why he hates me so much.  
**Phoebe:** Yeah, but Leo, it's in the future. It hasn't happened yet, so you can change it.

**Piper:** What's that?  
**Leo:** It's our little boy.

**Leo:** No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you, huh? What, did I, uh, miss a school play? Did I take away your favorite toy? Did I play favorites with Wyatt?

**Leo:** So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt. Maybe you came back to save us, too.  
**Chris:** I doubt it.

**Leo:** Did you find out who they work for?  
**Chris:** No, but Leo, check this-  
**Phoebe: **Dad. Would it kill you to call him Dad?

**Paige:** I came to tell you Chris has been arrested. It's a long story.  
**Leo:** Did you call Darryl?  
**Paige:** Yes, that would be the other problem, because Darryl arrested him. Longer story.

**Phoebe:** Have you forgotten he's in jail?  
**Leo:** Not for long, he's not.

**Piper:** You know, you're a good father.  
**Leo:** Yeah? Thanks. I hope you say that again in twenty-three years. I wonder where we'll be then.  
**Piper:** Me, too.

**Leo:** Why didn't you tell us?  
**Chris:** Because I didn't wanna get you involved. I was trying to protect you.  
**Leo:** Chris… we're your parents. We're supposed to protect you, not the other way around.

**Chris:** I already said I was sorry.  
**Leo:** And he shouldn't have to say it again.  
**Paige:** All right, dad.

**Chris:** How's mom doin'?  
**Leo:** She's scared. She's holdin' up.  
**Chris:** And how are you doin'?  
**Leo:** About the same.

**Chris: **Well, then maybe you should… I don't know… quit. Look, the girls are going to need another Whitelighter the moment I'm gone anyway.  
**Leo:** That's not why you want me to quit, Chris.  
**Chris:** Okay, fine, I admit, I would like to go back to a future where my parents are still together, all right?

**Chris: **Hello?  
(There's no one in the attic but Chris and Wyatt. Chris goes back to looking through the _Book of Shadows_, but there's another loud creak in the attic floor. Unsettled, Chris turns to Wyatt.)  
**Chris:** Okay, it's time to get you outta here.  
(Suddenly, Chris is magically thrown across the room. Gideon appears in front of Wyatt's pen and turns to watch Chris get on his knees.)  
**Gideon:** Don't make me sacrifice you both.  
(Chris watches Gideon turn back to Wyatt, then grits his teeth and gestures for all he's worth. Gideon is flung across the attic. He turns his head to glare coldly at Chris before summoning an athame. He disappears. Fearing for Wyatt, Chris gets onto his feet and runs towards his brother. But this time, Gideon's not after Wyatt. He appears in front of Chris and shoves the athame into Chris's stomach, sending the boy to his knees. Chris's face breaks in pain, and Gideon pulls the blade back out.)  
**Chris:** Dad!

**Leo:** Oh god.  
**Chris:** Wyatt… Wyatt!  
**Gideon:** It's for the best, Leo.  
**Leo:** Chris? Chris?

**Leo:** Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember? We still have time!  
**Chris:** Only… until… the trauma… turns him.  
**Leo:** I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris. I can't!

**Leo:** Chris.  
**Chris:** Hey.  
**Leo:** Hey. I'm here now. You can… hold on, okay? Hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? Don't give up, okay?  
**Chris:** You, either…  
**Leo:** No, no, no, please no…

**Bianca:** Haven't we been here before?  
**Chris:** Maybe we will be again.

**Gideon:** Why?  
**Leo:** Because you murdered my son!

**Leo:** How is killing a child ever for the greater good? Who the hell are you to decide that?  
**Gideon:** You know what happens! You know what Chris came here to stop!  
**Leo:** You're the reason the future's threatened, Gideon, not Wyatt! But because of what you do to him! I'm about to make sure neither one of you get the chance again.

**Leo:** Hi. I got you. You're safe now. I have you. I have you.

**Dr. Roberts:** Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy.  
**Leo:** Really?  
**Phoebe:** Oh, look… He's beautiful. Baby Christopher… That's your brother.  
**Paige:** Looks like we didn't lose him after all.  
**Phoebe:** Can we see Piper?  
**Dr. Roberts:** Well, maybe just one of you for now.  
**Phoebe:** (To Leo) Go tell her we love her.

Leo walked towards his wife's bed with the newborn baby in his arms. Piper was clearly exhausted, but when she looked up and saw her husband and her child, she couldn't help but smile. Leo was grinning, staring down at his son, a small tiny baby who was so perfect… so beautiful. Words could not express it. He caught Piper's eye, and there were tears in them as she held out her arms. Leo placed the baby boy in them, and Piper held her son close to her heart. Looking out towards the waiting room, Piper caught sight of Paige, Phoebe, and Wyatt. Phoebe was holding Wyatt, and he looked so young, and so perfect, just like Chris. Evil had not touched him. Evil had passed right over them. Everything in the world was exactly as it should be. The future would be whatever they made it. And it would be a good future. Of this, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige were all sure. Tomorrow had never seemed brighter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
